Crazy Life
by maxxamiam
Summary: Mike, Toby, & Noel have a crazy life, with crazy relationships and secrets. How can they get through it all? Spencer/Toby, Noel/OC, Mike/OC, Hanna/Caleb, Emily/OC, Aria/Ezra vs Aria/Noel (love triangle)
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1**

_I'm Mike Montgomery._

I look in the mirror and fix my hair, just so I can look good at school today. I have to be ladies-man quality to stay cool at Rosewood High. As I exit the bathroom I see my older sister Aria. She's probably texting her illegal-boyfriend, Ezra Fitz. Yeah, that's right. Mr. Fucking Fitz! I can't believe she's dating my best friend Noel's English teacher. I love Aria, but that's kinda jacked up. Either she's texting him, or one of the girls in her posse. Spencer Hastings, Emily Fields, or Hanna Marin. Hanna's my ex-girlfriend. We dated once, but she broke up with me. Well, I had an older girlfriend for a little while, so she increased my popularity. She was a pretty great girlfriend, but I think we both wanted to break up for a while. I'm single now, but some day I'll find a girl perfect for me, and I know it. There are plenty of hot girls and options for me at Rosewood High. I can learn to love while I'm young!

"Hey Aria," I say as I pull my phone out of my pocket. "Who're you texting?"

"Emily," Aria responds absentmindedly as she types quickly on her phone. "Don't you have to get going for school? Do you need a ride?"

"Nah, Noel's giving me a ride," I tell her. "Thanks, though. I'll see you after school?"

"Maybe. I'm going to Ezra's at five," she tells me. "Do you have lacrosse today?"

"I quit lacrosse. I'm on the football team now," I say. "And I've got football practice right after school."

"Damn. I guess I won't see you, then," Aria shrugs. "Whatever. See you tonight, Mikey-Wikey."

I roll my eyes and chuckle. "Stop callin' me that, Ar."

"But you're my wittle bwother and I wove you!" Aria says in a babyish voice, mocking me.

"Shut up." I laugh. "_You're _the tiny one, Ar."

Aria gives me a smile before leaving. "Well, I'm gonna get going to school. Bye, Mike."

"Yeah. Later, Ar." I nod.

* * *

Noel picks me up for school.

"Hey Mike. You goin' to football practice after school?" Noel asks as I get in his car.

"Yeah. Coach said we're finally gonna work on some new plays!" I exclaim. "Isn't that awesome? Our old plays sucked."

"Damn right they did," Noel nods. "So Mike, mah man... Are you still feeling stuff for Hanna?"

"Nah, man. I'm over her," I truthfully say. "Hanna and I are _donzo_. We're never-ever-ever getting back together."

"Way to say it Taylor Swift style," Noel chuckles. "And I kinda wanted to double date..."

"Aw, sorry bro. I'm a single pringle," I shrug. "No girlfriend, but I've got a free life right now! Wait a second... Double date with who? I thought you were single. Did you get back together with Mona?"

"Hell no. Mona and I are donzo, too," Noel shakes his head. "I wanted to ask your sister out."

"Dude, no!" I widen my eyes.

"Why not?" Noel asks. "Dude, I know she's your sister- but she's hot."

"Sure, I guess I could call my sis cute, but..." I bite my lip.

"But what? Is she still dating Mr. Fitz?" Noel rolls his eyes.

"Yeah," I sigh. "I can't lie to you, man. There's nothing I can do to stop Aria from dating him. She's in love with him, Noel. I guess there's no point in a double date after all, right?"

"There's still a point!" Noel exclaims. "I know these two hot girls. They're best friends. We can flirt a little. I call dibs on the girl that's named Jessica, since she's already my friend. I think she'd be easier for me."

"I don't know, man..." I sigh.

"C'mon, Mike!" Noel encourages. "These girls are super cute, funny, and so much fun to be around! Jessica and I have been friends for years. I'm sure she won't mind introducing my best buddy to her BFF. Or are you still not over Hanna?"

"No, I'm over Hanna," I say. "Fine, set me up. I doubt I'll like her, though."

"Trust me, you will," Noel says.

"Fine, I'll bet you five bucks I won't end up liking her as more than a friend." I bet.

"You're on." Noel smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

_Meeting the Girls_

Noel's introducing me to the girls he was talking about in the morning. Football practice is over, and I'm heading over to his locker room locker right now. He's setting his football helmet into his locker, and freshening up. I made sure to put on extra cologne and deodorant. I don't want to smell like shit around this girl. I know we probably won't be more than just friends, but I want to keep my sexy status up. Having a girl call you ugly can seriously hurt your rep. This girl _has_ to think I've got a lot of swagger, or my popularity is gonna go down the drain.

"Ayy, Mike!" Noel exclaims. "I'm done freshening up here. You ready to meet the babe? You're gonna fall for her."

"No I won't. She's just another girl. I've had plenty of girlfriends, and girls that I've liked, and they've ended up nowhere," I tell him. "She's just going to be another girl I'll probably like, maybe kiss, and then let go of. She'll be just another Hanna."

"Okay, Hanna's not your type, but this girl is!" Noel says.

"You don't even know her. You just want to be double date with me." I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. We're betting five bucks on this, so let's just head the hell out. Don't wanna keep Jessica waiting." Noel grins.

* * *

"Hey Jessica," Noel says in a flirtatious voice. Jessica giggles.

"Hi there, Noel," Jessica says between a giggle. She re-gains herself and speaks. "So, you're Noel's best friend Mike, right? I'm Jessica Alan."

"Yeah, I'm Mike," I nod. "Mike Montgomery, to be exact."

"I've heard a lot of good things about you at Rosewood High," Jessica says.

"So I have a good rep?" I smile.

"You do," Jessica nods with a chuckle. "Anyways, sorry my friend is taking so long. She's probably just nervous to see you, Mike!"

I laugh. Jessica's a charmer, huh? I see why Noel likes her so much. I think Noel might like Jessica more than ARIA! And he's always been crazy about my sister. I used to think he was just friends with me for Aria, but he's not. Even after he found out Aria was with Ezra, he hung out with me.

"Hi I'm here!" A blonde girl rushes in. "Jessica, I'm so sorry I'm late- Oh... Hi guys. You're here."

"Yeah, we're here," Noel says. "You're Jessica's friend?"

"Uh-huh, she's like my bestie," Jessica smiles. "Introduce yourself."

"I'm Gianna Davis." She says. "And you guys are?"

"I'm Noel Kahn," Noel smiles.

"Mike," I say. "Mike Montgomery."

"So what's the plan for today?" Gianna asks.

"We were just going to hang," Jessica shrugs. "Coffee? Movie? Anything, really."

"I'm all up for some coffee!" Noel exclaims. "Coffee's great."

"Yeah!" Jessica agrees. "Coffee's like my life."

"I know, right?" Noel grins. "So, coffee it is."

We all head out to The Brew to grab some coffee. I know it's weird... but I have a good feeling about Gianna. She seems sweet, and she's _really pretty. _I know Noel would get all defensive if I said this to his face- but I think Gianna's prettier than Jessica! Gianna's gorgeous. She has lengthy, dirty-blonde hair, hazel eyes, more gorgeous than Aria's eyes, an award-winning smile that makes my heart race.

"So Gianna, can I take your order for you?" I ask. "It's on me."

"Really?" Gianna seems stunned. She has a smile on her face. Did she think I was going to be a selfish asshole?

"Yeah, of course," I say. "So what do you want?"

Gianna gives me her order, and Noel gets Jessica's order. We both go up to the counter and give the barista all the coffee orders. When I turn around, Gianna and Jessica are conversing. I hope Gianna's putting in a good word about me...

I see them conversing, but I can't hear what they are saying. Damn, I really want to know what they're talking about! Oh well...

The barista finishes up the orders and hands them back to us. I balance two of the drinks, and Noel balances the other two. I thank the barista for their services, and we head back over to the girls, who are smiling and taking a seat. I set Gianna's coffee down in front of her, and Noel sets Jessica's in front of her, too.

"Thanks, Mike," Gianna smiles at me. "That was really sweet of you."

"Oh, no problem," I shrug it off. "I couldn't let you pay. That would just be rude of me."

"No, it wouldn't have been rude," Gianna shook her head. "That would have been the thing a normal guy would have done... but you're better than normal. What Noel and you did for us was just plain sweet!"

"I'm better than normal?" I ask with a small smile.

"Sure are," Gianna nods. "So, do you play any sports?"

"Oh yeah. I'm on the school football team with Noel," I tell her. "I also used to be on the lacrosse team, but I quit that so I could have more time to play football. Over time, football's become my true sport passion."

"A football player?" Gianna smiles. "That's really awesome. Did you like lacrosse, though?"

"Of course. I loved lacrosse," I say. "Yeah, but football's my life now. I'd pick it any day over lacrosse. I still play lacrosse for fun sometimes, with friends, but it's not my main sport anymore. Football is. And you... Are you on any teams at school? I don't want to just talk about myself- I want to know more about you."

Gianna smiles at this. Am I doing a good job?

"Does being charming run through your blood?" Gianna jokes.

"Maybe," I smirk. "So, teams? Sports? Anything?"

"Of course! Rosewood High has so much to offer," Gianna says. "I'm on the swim team and cheer squad. I have time for both, since practices for cheer and swim run on different days. It's a lot to balance, but I'm okay with it. I love doing both."

"Cheerleader and swimmer?" I grin. "You've got a good status, don't ya?"

"I guess, but so do you," Gianna chuckles.

Just then, Aria's friend Emily walks by. She greets Gianna. I guess they know each other from the swim team, right?

"Hey Gianna!" Emily exclaims. "I didn't see you there."

"Emily?" Gianna smiles. "What are you doing here?"

"I recently got a job as a barista here," Emily tells her. "So you're here with... Mike?"

"Well, we're kinda all out together," I tell her. "Noel, Jessica, Gianna, and me."

"Are you two... dating?" Emily asks.

"No, no," I shake my head. "We're just friends. We barely just met, you know."

"Alrighty then, I guess I should get back to work. Boss doesn't like it when I take too much time off shift to socialize," Emily sighs. "Bye Noel, bye Jessica. I'll see you around, Mike. Oh, and I'll see _you_ at swim practice, Gianna!"

"Yeah, bye Em!" Gianna exclaims as Emily leaves.

Gianna turns her attention back to me.

"You know Emily Fields?" Gianna asks.

"Kinda," I shrug. "She's my older sister Aria's friend. I think they're like best friends or something..."

Just then, Spencer and Toby walk in. What? Why are _they _here now? Toby's a great guy, and we're friends now, but I want to have some time to talk and be alone with Gianna!

"Spencer! Tobes!" Gianna exclaims and gets up to give each one of them a hug. "Hey! What's up? I didn't know you were going to be here today."

"Oh hey Gianna," Toby smiles. "Spence and I just wanted to grab a coffee."

"So you're on a _date_?" Gianna laughs.

"Well, since she's my girlfriend, I'd consider it a date," Toby shrugs.

I can see that Spencer gets happy when Toby refers to her as his girlfriend. I kinda wish I could have told Emily that Gianna and me are together, but I couldn't do that. I don't know Gianna all that well. We just met!

"So Gianna, who are _you _on a date with?" Spencer asks.

"Well... I'm _kinda_ on a date with this guy, but I don't think he really considers it a date," Gianna sighs.

WHAT? This is a date to Gianna? I'd definitely call it a date! Noo! She thinks I don't like her, doesn't she? I do like her! I like her a lot already!

"So, who's this mystery guy?" Spencer asks with a small smile.

"Aria's younger brother Mike," Gianna says.

"You like Aria's little brother?" Spencer laughs.

"Hey, Mike's a cool guy," Toby defends.

"Baby, you're friends with him now?" Spencer asks with a smile.

"Yes _baby_, I am," Toby says as he puts his arm around Spencer.

"Well, I should probably get back to Mike now," Gianna says. "I feel like I've been keeping him waiting."

Yes, yes she has! She should get back here.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Spencer nods.

"Oh, you're just saying that because you want to make out with Toby," Gianna jokes.

Spencer gives her a playful glare. "Quit your jokes, Gianna! But, that doesn't sound like a bad idea after all."

"It doesn't?" Toby smiles as he leans in to kiss her, and they begin making out.

"Umm... I'm _definitely_ going to go now," Gianna laughs. "Bye guys. I guess you won't say bye since you're making out and all..."

"Byeee," Spencer mumbles between one of their kisses.

If only I could do that with Gianna right now...


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

_Lucky Me_

Over this one small 'date', I've really gotten to know Gianna and Jessica! Noel seems like he's having a good time with Jessica. Maybe he's forgotten about Aria, finally. My sister's never going to dump Mr. Fitz's sorry ass... She's like totally in love with him, and I don't know why. He's old and weird!

"Dude, I'm going to walk Jessica back to her place," Noel tells me as he takes Jessica's hand and she blushes. Noel and Jessica start walking back to her house, leaving me alone with Gianna. I guess I'll walk her home, then.

"Can I walk you home?" I ask.

"I'd love that," Gianna smiles.

* * *

"So your dad was trying to take _pictures_?"Gianna says. We were both laughing after I told her this little 'funny story' about something that my dad did.

"Yeah, he's such a weirdo," I laugh. "I love him, though. Even though he hurt my mom..."

"What happened with him and your mom?" Gianna asks.

I bite my lip. I feel so close to her right now, but I don't know if I should tell her my family history. She's not my girlfriend or anything... Sure, we hit it off today, but we're still just friends. I haven't asked her out yet, and we're not official. I'd love to make her my girl, but I don't know...

Gianna picks up on the awkwardness and says. "I'm sorry, I was being a bitch asking you that. It's none of my business."

"No," I shake my head. "It's not your fault. I don't mind telling you the basic part of it. My dad cheated on my mom, and they got divorced."

Gianna's hand immediately flew to take mine. I felt... comforted... Maybe telling her the brief summary was a good idea. She's making me feel better about it.

"Mike, I'm so sorry," Gianna whispers. "Life must be hard now."

"I've adjusted," I shrug. "Aria and I don't like what happened, but we deal with it. My dad's still with that woman that he cheated on my mom with. It was heartbreaking to see my mom after she found out what my dad did."

"Your poor mom!" Gianna's shocked. "Mike- you and are are so strong for how you've held together. And so is your mom."

"Thanks," I say. "Um. Well, this is your place, right?"

"Yeah," Gianna nods, "Thanks for walking me home, Mike."

"Any time," I smile. "So, is there any chance I'll see you again?"

"Definitely," Gianna smiles back. "I had a _really_ good time today. Noel and you are really fun guys to be around. I think Jessica's into him, don't you?"

"Yeah. He used to be into my sister, but I think he's gotten over her thanks to Jessica," I smile. "My sister didn't see him that way, since she already has a boyfriend. It's good to see my buddy getting over her."

"That's good, because I think Jessica likes him back," Gianna says. "I'll ask her later."

"Thanks, if you want, you can let me know, and I'll tell Noel to ask her out," I say.

"Sure, anything to make Jessica happy," Gianna nods her head. "Goodbye, Mike."

"Later Gianna," I wave.

I shove my hands in my pockets, and get ready to leave. I don't know if I scored her or not, but I know that I do like her in some form or shape. She's just so... different from all the other slutty girls at Rosewood High. She's perfect. She's gorgeous but she doesn't flaunt it, she's sweet & not bitchy, and she makes me smile a lot. I get along with her easily.

Am I going to just leave right now? I always make a move! I should turn back right now, and ask her out. I should officially make her my girlfriend, or ask her out for another second date, where I can make it official. She likes me, right?

I turn back to her as she's entering her house.

"Mike? You're still here?" Gianna asks when she notices me. "Is something wrong, Mike?"

I just step up to her doorway, and pull her outside. I shut the door, and crash my lips against her. I'm trying my best to kiss her well, but I'm still nervous. What if she doesn't kiss me back?

BUT SHE DOES! Gianna kissed me back! She loops her arms around my neck and just deepens it. I can feel her hands running through my partially spiky hair. We've been making out for a little bit when she finally pulls back. I wish it lasted forever, though.

"I... Was not expecting that," she says, out of breath.

"Me neither," I say, my hands still around her petite waist.

We're just gazing into each other's eyes at the doorway. I finally break the silence by running my hands down to the very end of her waist, and then retreating my hands back to my sides.

"Alright. This is my serious goodbye," I say with a smile. "I'll catch you later, Gianna."

"For sure," she nods. "Oh and Mike..."

I turn back to her with hope.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to hang out after our practices tomorrow?" Gianna asks me.

"Sure," I nod. "Do you wanna go to a movie with me, maybe?"

I feel more confident about this. She wouldn't have kissed me back if she didn't feel at least _something _for me.

"A movie sounds great," Gianna nods. "Alright, good night, Mike. I'll remember to talk to Jessica about Noel."

With that, I conclude this perfect night. Lucky me. I just made out with the gorgeous Gianna! I might actually be able to make her mine this time. I walk away from her house, my heart still fluttering. I wait at Noel's car. I know I lost his bet, but five bucks is totally worth going out with Gianna. I wouldn't take that back for a god damn stupid five bucks. That's just some pocket money and shit.


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4**

_Making Plans_

"Ayy Noel," I greet my best friend. "So, I wanted to talk about yesterday. Gianna thinks that Jessica likes you as more than a friend. She's pretty sure Jessica likes you, but she's confirming with her. I think you should ask her out soon."

"Dude chill," Noel says. "I asked Jessica out yesterday. We're dating now."

Noel seems so calm about this. I can't believe he never told me he's with Jessica now!

"You're dating her now?" I say in shock. "You didn't tell me yesterday!"

"I know, I know," Noel shrugs. "Sorry, bro. Just decided to keep it to myself. I thought I'd wait till you asked Gianna out, so I didn't have to rub having a girlfriend in your face or anything. That burnt for me really bad when you were dating Hanna."

"Yeah man, it's no big deal for me," I smile. "You wanna know why? Because I _kissed_ Gianna!"

"You kissed Gianna?" Noel grins. "Are you going out with her now?"

"Kinda," I shrug. "We're going to a movie after her swim practice, and after I'm done with football practice. It's a second date."

"A movie, eh?" Noel smiles. "If you wanna charm her, watch a chick flick. Girls fawn over shit like that."

"So I gotta sit through a god damn chick flick for her?" I sigh.

"I'm afraid so. If you want the chick, you gotta watch the flick," Noel gives me a little slogan.

"Damn," I mumble. "Well, I'll do it for her. She means a lot to me, and if I have to sit through a chick flick to prove that- I will!"

"That's the spirit," Noel says. "You're learning how to charm a girl, bro. That's the way to do it. You gotta take sacrifices for her."

"So do you have any plans with Jessica today?" I ask.

"Yeah, but I'm taking an even bigger plunge... Jessica wants to go for a walk in the park. It's all mushy gushy romance stuff," Noel groans. "As much as I hate the mush and gush, I'm gonna take this plunge so I can date Jessica. I don't want to make her upset and tell her that her 'romantic walk in the park' thing isn't really my style. It's just not how I roll!"

"I'd do the walk in the park for Gianna any day," I smile. "It's worth it. You can kiss her and stuff."

"So who's the better couple here? You and Gianna, or me and Jessica?" Noel asks.

"Hmm... I'd say _neither_," I roll my eyes.

"Pick one!" Noel urges.

"Spencer and Toby," I laugh. "We all know they're like... the most intimate couple at Rosewood High, dude."

"True that," Noel nods, understanding it. "Where are the lovers right now, anyways?"

"Probably making out in the bathroom," I joke.

"Damn. I wish Jessica was into bathroom-sex," Noel laughs.

"Oh come on, I don't think _any _girl is into that," I roll my eyes.

"Well, apparently Spencer is," Noel says.

"I think not," I say. "Spencer and Toby are right there, man. Can we go talk to them?"

"Nah, I don't feel like walkin' right now, Mikey," Noel sighs.

"_Jessica_ is there," I try to tempt him. "And so is Gianna."

"Hell yes, let's go! I need to see my girl! She's my new babe," Noel grins. "C'mon Mike Montgomery, let's go talk to our ladies."

Noel and I walk up to the group over there. Toby is sitting down on the large boulder seat, and Spencer's in his lap. He has one arm around her neck, and the other is resting over her waist. They look so adorable together! Even I say that.

"Hey Spencer, Toby!" I exclaim. "Oh, sup Jessica. And _hey_ Gianna."

Gianna giggles and kisses my cheek.

"You're dating Mike now?" Spencer asks. "Aria's not gonna like that!"

"Oh shut up Spence," I roll my eyes playfully. "My sister can't do anything. I don't like _her_ boyfriend, yet she dates him anyways."

Noel puts his arm around Jessica.

"How do _you_ guys like my new girl?" Noel asks with a grin. "This babe is _all mine_. Aren't ya, Jess?"

"You're so cute," Jessica giggles as she gets closer to Noel. "And yeah, I'm all yours, baby."

"Aww, you guys are all so cute," Toby smiles.

"Hey babe, we should all go on like a six-couple date, right?" Spencer suggests.

"Six-couple date? I thought you'd say tripe date," Toby looks at his girlfriend confused.

"No, because Aria & Ezra, Emily & Paige, and Hanna & Caleb will go if they want to, too," Spencer explains.

"Hey, yeah that sounds fun," Toby nods. "You guys in for that?"

"I'm down with that," I say. "How about this Friday night?"

"I'm cool with it, too," Noel nods.

"I think we all are," I say.

"So if you all are, I guess it's a date," Toby smiles. "Spence, you talk to your friends and ask them if they'll come alone."

"I will, baby," Spencer says as she turns to peck Toby's cheek.

"So I'll see you guys then," I say. "Well, later guys. School's starting soon. Gianna, are we still on for the movie?"

"Yeah!" Gianna exclaims. "I'll see you there, Mike."

"Great," I smile. "See you then, babe."

I peck her on the lips. Yes, I kissed Gianna again! This life is perfect. I head to my first period class, still thinking about my first kiss with her, now that we're a formulated and public couple. It feels good to have a new girlfriend. Gianna's _perfect _for me. Now everyone's taken in our group. Noel's with Jessica, I'm with Gianna, Toby's with Spencer, Ezra's with Aria, Paige's with Emily, and of course... Ugh... Caleb's with Hanna. I don't really mind, since I don't think of Hanna as more than a friend anymore. I'm happy for her. She found someone that suits her. Caleb's perfect for her. I wasn't. I'm better with Gianna, and I know it. I wouldn't trade Gianna for any girl in the world. Gianna... You're all mine, baby!


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5**

_Date Night Arguments_

"Gianna," I greet as she opens her door. "Baby, you look gorgeous tonight."

"Thank you," Gianna gives me a smile. "By the way- that suit & tie makes you look lovely."

I smile back at her. I take her hand, and guide her over to my car, which is parked by the curb. I open the door for her, trying my best to be a gentleman. She enters my car, and I close the door for her, and get into the driver's seat. I drive us off to the restaurant that everyone planned to go to.

"Here we are," I announce. We exit the car and enter, and find the table which our friends are already sitting at.

"Ayy Mike!" Noel exclaims. "You made it, bro."

"Yeah," I say. "Of course I did."

I sit down, and Gianna takes a seat next to me. The waiters take our orders, and then bring back the fancy food. Damn this table fits so many people. There are so many couples here. The weirdest part is seeing Mr. Fitz and Aria together.

"Have you guys washed your hands?" I ask.

Most of them nod.

"Oh, well I haven't. I'm going to hit the bathroom to wash my hands, so I'll be right back," I announce.

"I have to wash my hands, too," someone says.

I know who that 'someone' is. It's Hanna's new boyfriend Caleb. I don't mind him, though. I'm with Gianna now, and I don't even like Hanna. We both wanted to break up- we weren't meant to be.

Caleb and I are heading to the restrooms. I turn the tap on and put my hands under the lukewarm water.

"So," Caleb begins, "you have a thing with my girlfriend?"

"What?" I turn to him, confused. "You've got it all wrong, man. Hanna and I broke up."

"Yeah, I know," Caleb says. "Let me just make this clear, though... I'm with Hanna now, and you need to stay away from her. Got it?"

"Look... 'Caleb'," I roll my eyes. "Hanna and I are just friends now. I don't know why you're getting so protective, man."

"I'm sorry Mike. I just love her, and I don't want you getting in the way of that," Caleb tells me.

"I have a girlfriend now," I tell him. "I'm going out with Gianna, Caleb."

"Well, just please stay away from Hanna," Caleb says.

"You need to stop threatening me and telling me what to do," I growl. "Just shut up."

"Hey man- I don't want any trouble. I just wanted to make it clear to you that she's mine," Caleb says.

"Fine. Whatever. I don't even think of her like that anymore, anyways," I tell him. "Just stop trying to threaten me! I don't want to go out with your girlfriend."

"Alright, alright... I'm sorry," Caleb sighs. "No hard feelings?"

"Yeah," I say as I dry my hands. "No hard feelings. We cool."

"Great," Caleb gives me a quick smile. "Well, I'm gonna head back to the table.

"Oh yeah, me too," I say.

Caleb and I head back to the table. He gives me a small smile before sitting back down with Hanna. I sit back down next to Gianna, and we all dine on our food.

"Baby, are you liking it?" I whisper.

"I am," she smiles at me. "This place is amazing."

"So, little bro. Mikey-Wikey," Aria laughs. "I don't like the idea of my little brother having a girlfriend. I need to approve of her first."

"Oh, shut up, Ar," I smile. "I never approved of _Mr. Fitz_ as your boyfriend."

"Mhmm, and that's why I got a punch in the face," Ezra laughs.

"Wait, _Mr. Fitz_? When I came to Rosewood High, there was this rumor going around that you were hooking up with one of your students!" Jessica seems shocked._  
_

"Surprise, surprise, baby," Noel chuckles. "Aria's that student."

"Yeah, he likes hooking up with his students," Aria jokes.

Ezra's face turns angry. He turns to Aria. "Aria, may I have a word with you? Privately."

"Uh-huh. Sure babe," Aria says as she gets up. I think she's oblivious to Ezra's anger...

**NOEL'S POV**

Aria walks off with Mr. Fitz. Damn it, why does she have to look so cute? Why am I calling her cute? I have a girlfriend! I'm with Jessica now. That's the whole point of dating Jessica- to get over Aria, and realize that she's not available.

"Um, I'm going to go wash my... hands," I blurt.

"You're _so_ going to check on Aria," Mike laughs.

"I am not!" I defend myself. "God, can't a man go and wash his hands?"

"No. Why would you wash your hands _after_ you've already begun eating?" Toby inquires.

"Shut up, Cavanaugh," I defensively say.

"Hey, don't talk to my boyfriend like that!" Spencer puts a hand on Toby's chest protectively.

"Sorry Spence," I sigh. Of _course_ she's protective of Toby.

"Just admit you're going for Aria, and we'll leave you alone," Mike says.

God, Mike's my best buddy! Why does he have to embarrass me like this?

"Okay, I'm going to check on her," I confess. "Did you see the way Ezra was looking at her? He looked like he was about to hit her! I'm not letting _my _Aria get hurt by him. He doesn't get the right to hurt my best friend's sister."

I begin to walk away. I hear Mike talking.

"Yeah, he treats my sister like he's her brother," Mike laughs. "Don't worry, Jessica. He's always been protective of her."

Jessica smiles. "I'm not jealous, Mike. I'm not going to accuse him of cheating on me or anything."

Thank God! Jessica's not taking this the wrong way.

"Hey," I say when I'm near Aria. "Is everything okay over here?"

"Yes Noel, everything is fine," Ezra grumbles. "I was just heading back to the table."

"Oh... Um... Okay." I awkwardly say. "Later, Ezra."

Ezra kisses Aria's cheek.

"Yeah. I'll see you back there, babe," Ezra says before leaving.

"Aria?" I look over to her as I speak.

"Everything's fine, Noel," Aria shakes her head. "Just fuck off... Please."

"_No_!" I grab her wrist as she tries to walk away. "I'm not going to let you walk away. I know Ezra was mad when he wanted to talk to you. He can't just suddenly be okay with everything. He can't just say it's all okay, and then kiss your cheek. I can see through your lies, Aria. I know you better than he does. I've known you since grade school! I'm best friends with your brother!"

"Noel, you need to stay out of this," Aria continues to refuse my comfort. "What happened between us stays between us... And... I'm fine. I'm doing great. We're happy together, and I love him."

"Are you _really_ happy?" I ask.

"Yes. I wouldn't be with him if I wasn't." Aria tells me. I know she's hiding something. Something's wrong in her relationship, and I'm not letting this one go.

"I don't believe that you're perfectly fine. Something's wrong, and I'll get to the bottom of it, over time," I say. "You haven't seen the last of this conversation. There's more to come than this."

"Whatever," Aria shakes it off. "Can you walk me back to the table?"

"Yeah, sure," I nod. "Come on."

I'm surprised that she wanted me to walk her back to the table. We walk back silently, and I allow her to get back to her seat next to Ezra. He seems a lot less pissed as he was before, but I know he's still angry. He's masking it.

"Um, so I was thinking..." Spencer begins. "My uncle purchased this hotel complex by a beach. I was thinking that we could all take a trip there for spring break, if that's okay with you."

"A beach and hotel?" Mike grins. "Count me in! You rock, Spence!"

"Damn, I'd love a break from this town," Caleb smiles. "I'll go, if Hanna-Banana goes."

"Of course I'll go, Caleb," Hanna smiles back at her boyfriend. "Spence, are you sure you can afford all of this? You're paying for a lot."

"It's my _uncle_," Spencer reminds. "He wouldn't make us pay. He's a great guy. He'll make the stay wonderful!"

"We'll go," Aria smiles, finally. Her smile is so gorgeous.

"Aria... I didn't make any decisions. We haven't even talked about this!" Ezra looks sternly at her.

He's such an ass! Why can't he treat her right? She's an amazing girl.

"Fine, you don't want to go?" Aria looks at him, annoyed. "Then don't! I'm going, though."

"Baby, I didn't say that." Ezra sighs. "I just wanted to know why you didn't include me in making this decision."

"Stop getting so pissed off at everything I do!" Aria snaps.

"Come on, babe. I love you," Ezra whispers as he leans in to kiss her.

"I know, I know," Aria sighs and closes the distance and kisses him. Bah, disgusting! I don't like seeing filthy-Ezra lips. I'm pretty sure Mike doesn't, either.

"How about you Noel? Emily? Jessica? Gianna? Paige?" Spencer asks. "Are you guys in?"

"If Mike's going, I'm in," Gianna smiles.

"Paige, it sounds like fun. We could practice our swimming in the ocean. You, Gianna, Jessica, and me," Emily smiles brightly.

"Em, you know I want to be there with you... but..." Paige begins with a sigh.

"But what, Paige?" Emily seems disappointed. Poor Em.

"I have a family thing coming up over spring break. They wanted me to be there, Emily. I can't just bail out now because I'm going to some resort place," Paige sighs. "I'm sorry, baby."

"It's alright. I can just hang with the others," Emily frowns.

"I know you're disappointed. I'll make it up to you when you get back. I promise," Paige tries to smile.

Emily kisses Paige's cheek.

"I know you will," Emily says.

"So you're still coming, Em?" Spencer asks.

"Yeah," Emily nods. "Even without Paige, I'd like to be there with my friends."

"Jess?" I look to my girlfriend. "I wanna go. How 'bout you?"

"I'm in," Jessica smiles. "A hotel and beach sounds like a great deal of awesomeness! Maybe we could watch the sunset and everything. It'll be gorgeous. I can take photos, too. It'll be amazing."

"It sure will," I grin. "Jessica and I are in, Spence."

"So everyone's going except Paige," Spencer concludes.

"Yeah, pretty much," I nod.

"Wait babe, I never agreed to going," Toby chuckles.

Spencer rolls her eyes playfully and kisses Toby's nose.

"Fine. I'll just go on the beach without you... with all the hot guys around to drool over," Spencer jokes.

Toby's cocky smile fades to a jokingly serious face.

"Okay, okay. I'll go. I wanted to spend time with you, anyways," Toby smiles.

"Good... You know that means we can share a room, right?" Spencer whispers.

"Um Spencer, we heard you," Hanna laughs.

"Shut up!" Spencer rolls her eyes. "I meant for us to sleep together." Spencer immediately recognized the flaw in that sentence. We all burst out laughing.

"Yeah, that's what I thought you meant," Hanna jokes.

"Not like that! God!" Spencer tries to be angry, but she's laughing anyways. "I meant for us to _literally_ sleep in."

"You know I'd prefer sleeping together any day," Toby laughs.

"You're the worst boyfriend ever. I wanna break up with you _so_ bad," Spencer says as she falls into Toby's arms.

"Why are you falling into my arms, then?" Toby asks.

"Because I _love_ you, and I hate you for making me love you!" Spencer groans. "Why are you _so. damn_ irresistible, Toby?"


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 6**

_oh what fun at a beach_

**Noel's POV**

Fast forward about three months later, when it's finally the great two weeks we've been waiting for! That's right folks, it's spring break. I'm still with Jessica, and I'm loving her, every step of the way. I think that I'm finally going to say 'I love you' to her soon. When the time is right, though. That time will be when I know that she loves me back for sure. I don't want to say anything too quickly.

Mike's doing well with his girlfriend, too. Gianna & him are still super happy together, and I think they're great together. Our set-up is perfect! We finally found girls we truly love. Now I don't have to be hopelessly in love with someone who's taken. I have somebody who's _mine__._

"Hey babe!" I exclaim as I walk over to Jessica and kiss her cheek. "Are you all packed up and ready to go? Spencer should be here to pick us up in about half an hour."

"Yeah, I packed last night," Jessica nods. "Oh my gosh, Noel... I'm just totally excited for this trip. It's going to be nonstop fun, I can just tell. We're going to a hotel complex by a paradise beach! I've looked at photos online of the beach resort that Spencer's uncle owns, and it looks gorgeous."

"I know," I grin. "The best part of all... is that there's no school for two whole weeks! And the _even better _part... well, that's that I'm going to be there with you, Jess."

Jessica smiles and leans in for a kiss. She cups my cheeks as we linger our lips together for a little longer. She finally pulls back.

She says, "You're so sweet, Noel. You're just perfect."

I put my arm around her. We cuddle up on my couch and watch some TV while we wait for Spencer to show up. After a little while of TV-watching, Spencer arrives.

"Hey Spence," I smile. "Is everyone else ready?"

"Yeah," Spencer nods. "This is our last stop to pick people up. Are you guys all packed?"

"Mhmm," I nod. "I think so."

"Good," Spencer smiles. "Now come on, everybody's waiting in the van."

I wonder how Ezra & Aria are doing... He seemed so pissed off at that dinner a few months ago, I can still remember it. I can remember the look on poor Aria's face, too. It saddens me. What got into him? He's usually such a laid-back, chill teacher. Now he's all tense and... well... pissy.

We put our suitcases in the back of the van and entered. Hanna's all snuggled up to Caleb, Gianna's all snuggled up to Mike, and Aria is just holding Ezra's hand in the van. He still doesn't seem chill, though. I know he loves her, but he looks a little panicked. Well, maybe he's scared of oceans? Nah, I don't think so.

"Ayy Mikey," I greet my best bud as I slide in. Jessica slides in next to me, and rests her head on my chest. God, I love this girl. I wish I could tell her that.

Then I notice poor Emily, all alone. She's got no Paige to support her, since Paige is off doing some family thing. I hope Emily can still have fun. Maybe I'll share my Jessica with Emily, and she can go have her swim-time fun with Jessica & Gianna. I don't like the idea of sharing my girlfriend, but I'm sure the girls will all want some girl-time together.

"Sup Noel," Mike smiles as he twirls Gianna's hair playfully. "You as siked for this trip as I am?"

"Damn right I am," I grin. "It's gonna be just like summer. Well, except shorter."

"That's the only part about this trip that sucks," Mike sighs.

"Spence, I really gotta thank you for this trip," I say. "You really made my plans for spring break seem golden. This is awesome."

"Don't thank me, thank my uncle," Spencer says as she settles down in the passenger's seat. "You can thank him when we get to the hotel complex."

"Yeah, but you're the one that invited us," I smile. "You're amazing."

"Whoa there, Noel," Toby says as he starts the van. "Dude, don't be getting all complimenty with my girlfriend. She's _mine_."

"Toby, there's no way in hell that I'd ever leave you for Noel," Spencer laughs. Ouch... That kinda hurt me. "I mean... Noel's a great guy, but _you're _the one I love, and I promise you that."

"Good. That's what I wanted to hear," Toby smiles. "Oh, and you're the only one I love too, baby."

They make saying their 'I love you's so easy! They just calmly say it all the time, sometimes make out or kiss when they say it. Ughh, why do they have to be so romantic and in love? I want to be able to say it to Jessica, but I'm so nervous. I've never been the kind of guy to be nervous... But what if she doesn't love me back or something? That would suck!

"Road trip!" Caleb exclaims. "Let's get this party on!"

"Hell yeah," I grin. "You ready, baby?"

"More ready than ever," Jessica whispers as she nuzzles into me.

The car trip goes by pretty quick. We're there before I even notice. I fell asleep, too. When I wake up, Jessica is still nuzzled into my chest. God, she looks adorable when she's sleeping. Look at her cute little face. God.

I see Mike and Gianna are pretty comfortable over there. Heh...

**MIKE'S POV**

When I wake up in the van, I smell the scent of ocean water and lovely citrus. I'm pretty sure part of that is the beautiful ocean-resort we're at. But, the other half of that lovely scent is Gianna's hair. She's leaned back into me, fast asleep. Gianna's so gorgeous when she's asleep!

"Wakey wakey, baby," I whisper. "We're in paradise, gorgeous."

She slowly opens her eyes and leans forward. She yawns a little, and then places her lips on my mouth.

"Mmm, I like 'awakening kisses'," I chuckle. "Give me another, baby."

Gianna leans in and does it again. I love the feeling of her soft lips on mine. It's like a kiss from heaven. I get this feeling I never got when I kissed Hanna. I _only_ get this feeling when I kiss Gianna._  
_

Gianna takes a breath as she pulls back.

"Good afternoon _gorgeous resort_," Gianna smiles. "Oh, and it's nice to see you too, baby."_  
_

"Way to tease me," I playfully roll my eyes. "C'mon, we should get going. So Spencer, what's next?"

"Well, we should probably go check in with my uncle," Spencer says. "After we see him, we can get settled in our hotel rooms, and then just have some beach & pool fun for the next two weeks!"

"This is going to be great," Noel says.

"I'm counting on it," Spencer says. "Toby, can you unlock the back trunk for me?"

"Anything for you, babe," Toby smiles. He unlocks the trunk of the van and gets out. He opens it and pulls everyone's suitcases out. We all take our own suitcases, and Spencer leans us to greet her uncle.

Spencer smiles when she sees her uncle. She runs into his arms and gives him a warm hug.

"My little Spencie!"

"Uncley!"

"Oh boy, Spence. You've grown so much since the last time I saw you, I don't know what to say, dollface!" Her uncle exclaims. "You look gorgeous, Spencie. I'm so glad you could make it to check out the new hotel complex. It was a great buy, wasn't it?"

"It definitely is. And thank you, Uncle," Spencer kisses her uncle's cheek. "I couldn't miss out. My friends were super excited for this, too."

"Wonderful. Rooms are on me, dollface," he smiles. "Can I meet my new guests?"

"Of course," Spencer nods. She drags me up first. "Uncle, this is Mike. He's Aria's brother." Then she drags Gianna. "This is Mike's girlfriend, and also a good friend of mine. Her name's Gianna."

"Mike, Gianna," her uncle grins. "I'm Spencer's uncle, as you know. Call me George."

"Hello, George," I smile. "Sir, thanks so much for this resort-stay, it's amazing."

"Well, how could I turn down my favorite niece and her friends?" George asks with a smile. "I think you teenagers will really enjoy this place."

Then she drags Noel and Jessica. "This is Noel, and this is Jessica. They're also a couple, and they're great friends to me. I love them both."

He greets them. Then Spencer brings Ezra & Caleb.

"These are two really cool guys. This is Caleb, and this is Ezra. They're so awesome, Uncle!" Spencer exclaims.

"I'm sure they are, dollface. Nice to meet you guys. I'm George, as you know." George smiles.

Then she brings Aria, Emily, and Hanna up.

"And you remember these girls. The girls that I love so much," Spencer smiles. "Remember them, Uncle?"

"Of course I do!" George exclaims. "Aria, Emily, Hanna! There's no way I could forget these lovely ladies, Spencie. I missed you girls."

"Georgie, we missed you, too," Emily chuckles. "Thanks so much for this."

"Yeah George," Aria smiles. "You're so generous to do this."

"It looks like a hell load of fun," Hanna says.

"Hanna! Don't-" Spencer begins.

"Oh, lighten up Spencie," George laughs. "I'm not an asshole guy who will bust you and your friends for potty-mouthing. I'm sure you've done it yourself, little lady! You're teenagers, I'm not going to stop you from what you are."_  
_

"Oh shut up, Georgie," Spencer rolls her eyes playfully. "I love you, Uncle."

"You too, dollface," George says. "You forgot to introduce me to someone. Who's the blue-eyed one?"

"Um..." Spencer takes his arm and brings him up to Uncle George. "This is my... boyfriend. Toby."

"_Boyfriend_?" Uncle George seems a little stunned. "I didn't know you were dating someone."

"Well, I am," Spencer bites her lip. "He's a great guy. I love him."

"_Spencer_!" Uncle George gets a little upset now. "You're already in a committed relationship? You can't just keep on saying 'I love you' to every guy here and there. When you say it, you've got to mean it!"

"I _do_ mean it," Spencer defends herself. "Toby's the only guy I've ever loved this much!"

"Aye, I'm sorry, dollface," George sighs. "I just got a little defensive. You growing up... with a boyfriend, and all. It's hard to watch you grow up, doll! Anyways, Toby. It's nice to meet you. If you've got my niece's love, I'm sure you're a gentleman. You _better_ be, or I ought to teach you a lesson. Don't hurt my girl."

"I'd never hurt her, sir," Toby nods.

"Come on, I won't bite. Call me George. Treat my doll nice, and I won't bite," George grins. "Now, would you all like to see your hotel rooms!"

"Yeah!" We all exclaim.

This is going to be amazing.


	7. Chapter 7

**chapter 7**

_just a flirt?_

**Aria's POV**

Oh my gosh, this is great! I just totally love Spencer for this trip. Well, I always loved her, but right now, more than ever. Maybe through this vacation, I can bring Ezra back to his normal self. Why has he been acting up lately? He's usually such a sweetheart. And now Noel's snooping in on all of this. I know Noel wants to protect me, but I don't want him getting involved.

We're heading down to the beach right now. I'm in the girls' hotel room. Yeah, we separated by gender. These hotel rooms are huge! We each only have to share with one person, because there are three beds.

I put my bikini on. Hanna, Emily, and Spencer are done changing, too.

"You guys ready to go?" Spencer asks.

"Totally," Hanna nods. "What do you think of my bikini? Do you think Caleb will like it?"

"Caleb will like _anything_ revealing that you wear," Emily bitterly chuckles.

"Okay Emily, why are you so against Caleb?" Hanna rolls her eyes.

"_Because_! He's totally sketchy, Han," Emily says.

"That's true, but he's cute," I chuckle.

"Oh shut up. You're not allowed to say that about my boyfriend." Hanna says.

"At least I'm not _against_ him," I point out.

"True," Hanna gives in. "So, we going or what?"

"Yeah," Spencer says. "Come on. We should meet with the guys. Toby texted me and told us to come over to their room."

We head over to the door. As soon as it opens, George is standing right there! HOLY SHIT, he scared me!

"Oh, I was just about to knock," George says. "I apologize. I didn't mean to scare you, ladies."

"It's alright, Uncle," Spencer says. "So, what's up?"

"I just wanted to check in with you guys, since your mother and father are expecting me to be in charge of you," George tells us. "Are you girls heading down to the beach with those rowdy boys?"

"Oh come on, Uncle. Lighten up! They're nice guys," Spencer chuckles.

"I know, dollface," George sighs. "Use protection."

"_What_?" Spencer's eyes widen.

"Ahh, I'm just messing with ya!" George laughs.

"Uncle, don't _ever_ say that again, please!" Spencer cries.

"It's true, though. You better use protection-" Hanna begins.

"Hanna!" I shush her. I can tell Spencer's already embarrassed. George is cool with Spencer having a boyfriend, but I don't think the idea is the greatest in his head.

"Alright, alright. Have fun at the beach. Be _safe_," George says. "Is that better?"

"Um, yes," Spencer rolls her eyes. "Obviously."

"If you're not safe, all of your parents are going to murder me. So _stay safe,_" George repeats.

"George, relax," I chuckle. "We'll be fine. We're not little kids."

"Yeah, we're growing up, George." Emily smiles. "We'll be fine."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come down to the beach with ya and rub sunscreen all over ya and hold your hand while we walk into the water?" George teases. "Oh wait, you've got your boyfriends for that, eh?"

"Shut the hell up, Uncle," Spencer rolls her eyes.

"Heeey, don't use those inappropriate words with me," George chuckles. "Whatever, doll. I'll see you later. Call me if you need anything."

"Alright. Love ya, Georgie," Spencer kisses her uncle's cheek before he leaves.

"Where's Jessica and Gianna?" I ask.

"I don't know," Emily shrugs.

"Jessica? Gianna?" Hanna calls out.

The two blondes rush over to us.

"Oh, we're leaving already?" Jessica asks.

"Yeah, we're heading to the guys' room now," I say.

"Come on, Gianna," Jessica says.

We all head over to the guys' room. Then we head over to the beach. It's so gorgeous out here! The waves are crashing, the sun is out, and the beach-sand is nice and warm, so I can bury my toes in it, and feel warmth. I love that feeling!

I take Ezra's hand.

"So, would you like to turn back to Rosewood now?" I ask with a smile. I hope he's lightened up about the trip now.

"Well, it's nice out here, but the sun isn't really where I belong," Ezra sighs.

"Ezra... Are you alright?" I ask with a concerned tone in my voice.

"I'm fine Aria," Ezra says. "I'm just not really... _giddy_ about hanging out with teenagers on a beach."

"_I'm_ a teenager," I remind him.

"You're a _special _teenager, though," Ezra says, and then kisses my cheek.

Yes, he's slowly getting better! Voluntary kiss on the cheek. I think the patient is healing, huh?

**SPENCER'S POV**

"Hey there," I hear someone's voice. Who's that? I don't recognize them. It's not my Toby... It's probably just some weird street vendor. I turn around. Holy. Crap. It's some cute guy. I just smile at him.

"Hi," I say.

"Are you here alone?" He asks.

"No... I'm with my friends and-" I begin, and I'm about to say boyfriend when he cuts me off.

"It doesn't matter who you're here with to me. Do you wanna ditch your buds and grab a bite with me?" He asks. "The guy I'm with is with his girlfriend, so I'm kinda stumped and bored."

"Oh, well... I probably shouldn't leave my friends. We're on a spring break trip." I tell him.

"If they ask, I'll tell 'em," He says. "Just come on. Please

?"

"I can't." I shake my head.

"Why not?" He asks.

"I'm sorry. I didn't finish my sentence earlier. I'm here with my _boyfriend_." I tell him.

"Oh..." He mumbles. "That's cool. We can go as friends. It's not a date."

"I don't wanna leave them," I shake my head. "Why don't you just join us? They're the dumbasses over there." I laugh as I point to a retardedly dancing Caleb. "They look like idiots, but they're really nice people."

"They look like fun people," He smiles. "I'm Shaun, by the way. And you are?"

"Spencer," I respond.

"So, are you visiting for spring break?" Shaun asks.

"Kind of," I shrug. "Well, yeah. My uncle owns this place, so we took a free trip here."

"No way!" Shaun exclaims. "Your uncle _owns_ this place?"

"Yeah," I nod. "George Hastings. He's my dad's brother."

"That's hella awesome," Shaun smiles. "So, can I meet your friends or what?"

"Sure," I smile back. "Come on."

I direct him to my idiot friends.

"Hey guys. This is my new... friend. Shaun." I introduce them.

"Sup Shaun. I'm Caleb. This is my girlfriend Hanna. You _touch_ Hanna, and I'll whoop yo' ass." Caleb says.

"No trouble, Caleb. I ain't gonna start nothin'." Shaun says. "I won't touch your girl."

"Then we're cool." Caleb nods.

"I'm Ezra." Ezra says.

"Aria."

"Jessica."

"Noel."

"Mike."

"Gianna!"

"Emily."

I turn to Toby. Why hasn't he introduced himself yet?

Toby puts his arm around me.

"Well... _Shaun_. This is my _girlfriend_ Spencer. I'm Toby, by the way."

"Oh. Hi Toby." Shaun says.

"Hi." Toby rolls his eyes. "Did I tell you that I'm Spencer's boyfriend?"

"Well, you mentioned that she's your girlfriend..." Shaun rolls his eyes.

A few minutes later, everyone but Toby has befriended and got to know Shaun a little. Shaun seems to connect with Emily pretty well. Maybe _they _should go out! Wait a second, Emily's gay... And she's with Paige... Haha.

We're all about to head into water, but then I notice that Toby isn't there. Why not? I look back, and I see him sitting alone on our beach towel. Well, since he's my guy, I should probably check on him. Only because I love him, though.

"Hey," I say, and sit down next to him on the towel. Everyone else is splashing around in the water. Shaun's splashing Emily with salty ocean water.

"Hi..." Toby mumbles.

"You ok?" I ask.

"I'm fine." Toby says.

"No you're not." I roll my eyes.

"I am." Toby says.

"Just stop this and tell me what's wrong." I demand.

"Fine. Shaun's what's wrong." Toby grumbles.

"Shaun? What about him? He's great." I say.

"_No_! That's the problem. Shaun's great." Toby says.

"Isn't that a good thing? We made a new friend." I'm so confused.

"He _likes_ you, Spencer." Toby tells me. "Isn't it obvious? I saw him flirting with you earlier."

"Toby... It's not like that." I sigh.

"It's exactly what it looks like. He's a good looking, athletic, high-profile guy who likes you, and I'm just a dumb-shit carpenter." Toby says.

I pull Toby into a kiss. He thinks I want to be with Shaun? Ha! No. I only rejected Shaun because I'm in love with TOBY.

"You're so stupid," I chuckle. "You think I want a Shaun? I only want my Toby. I _love_ you. I don't want to be with anyone else in the world, except you. You're not a dumb-shit carpenter. You're a gorgeous, amazing carpenter. You're sweet, you're funny, you're caring. You're everything I've ever wanted."

"How is it possible?" Toby looks into my eyes. His blue eyes. Oh God.

"What?" I ask.

"It's not possible that there's someone like you who exists," Toby says. "...Someone so beautiful, so smart, so amazing. Someone so _perfect_."

Right after those words, our talking stops. My lips crash on his, and we just make out for a few minutes. Toby pushes me back so I'm lying down on the towel. He's hovering over me and kissing my neck. His lips feel so good against my skin. God.

I moan at each of his kisses.

My hands fly to his board shorts. I begin to pull the strings, when I see... _Noel & Aria?_

"What the fuck, Spencer?" Noel says, his eyes wide.

"Oh... Hi, Noel." I bite my lip. My hands fly away from Toby's board shorts, and back to my sides. Toby stops hovering over me, and sits down casually.

"Sexing it up, huh?" Aria laughs.

"Shut up." I roll my eyes.

"Come on. Stop trying to fuck and get your asses to the ocean. You can have sex later." Noel rolls his eyes.

I whisper, "We'll finish up later" into Toby's ear. Toby takes my hand, and we run into the ocean.

I've never had more fun in the ocean before. All of us are having a "Splash War".


	8. Chapter 8

**just a reminder... i ship noel/aria, not ezria. :P**

**chapter 8**

_what a revelation!_

**Aria's POV**

The sun is starting to go down, but I'm still having fun. Noel & Shaun are like my new best friends! I really like Shaun, he's so cool. I'm glad Spencer introduced us to him, because he's super fun to hang out with. I don't like him as a crush, but he's a great guy. He seems to get along with Emily the best. If Emily wasn't gay, I'd totally think they'd make a cute couple.

"Hey guys. Wanna get ice cream?" Shaun asks with his cute & goofy smile. "It's on me!"

Could he get any better? Well, maybe ice cream would cheer Ezra up. He's been a downer all day. How can you be a downer when you're at the beach with Shaun? Shaun's like a bucket of joy. He can bring a smile on your face whenever you're down.

"Hell yeah!" Mike exclaims. "I've been dying for something to eat all day. You up for something, Gianna?"

"Of course." Gianna nods. "I'm so hungry that I could eat the sand on the beach."

"Okay babe, I'm hungry, not insane," Mike chuckles. He takes Gianna's hand.

We all begin walking down to the ice cream parlor. How come all the couples are together and happy except Ezra and I? Even my younger brother's hitting it off with his partner better! Mike and Gianna are hand in hand, Noel and Jessica are laughing and joking around like a cute little couple, Caleb and Hanna are hand in hand, and Spencer and Toby are stealing _kisses_ while we walk! Hell, even the lesbian without her girlfriend has someone who could be her date! Yeah, Emily and Shaun are walking together and talking. If I were a stranger, I'd think that they're going out.

Of course, Ezra's walking by my side, silently. What's up with him? He was my hilarious boyfriend like two weeks ago, and now he's acting as strange as hell. Is he jealous of Noel? If he was jealous, he wouldn't be totally avoiding me. That doesn't make sense.

"Hey Ez," I say. I touch his hand, and he locks it in his. SCORE!

"Hi there, Aria." Ezra says.

"You look worn out. Fun day, huh?" I smile.

"Whatever you say, babe." Ezra nods.

"Are you just agreeing with me for no reason?" I frown. "You can't possibly tell me this day on the beach wasn't fun!"

"Oh, normally I'd say it's fun, but just not today," Ezra explains. "Today's not my beach day."

"Is _any_ day your beach day anymore?" I ask, annoyed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ezra asks confusedly.

"I don't know. You've been giving me mixed signals for a while." I say.

"Mixed signals? You're talking shit, Aria." Ezra brushes it off.

"_I'm _talking shit?" I roll my eyes. "Ezra, you're _full _of shit, okay? You weren't before, but for the past few weeks, you've been nothing more than a piece of crap!"

"What are you saying?" Ezra asks.

"I'm _saying_ that I think we should be over!" I yell.

"Aria, don't do this!" Ezra pleads. "You're being silly. I love you, I promise."

"You're just saying that because I'm breaking up with you." I snap. "Just leave me alone."

"Aria, don't do this!" Ezra calls. "Come on, I'm just stressed out!"

I walk away, and to Emily. What the hell is Ezra's problem? He's just a piece of crap guy. That's all he is. I deserve better than him. If he's going to treat me like shit, I don't want to be with him anymore. God.

I just... I don't _want_ us to be over. I know he's been an asshole lately, but I love him to death. I can't help but wonder what happened to the Ezra I love! What happened to that sweetheart guy? What happened to the silly guy who used to do a silly robot dance and then kiss me? I don't just want a boyfriend who shrugs, kisses my cheek, and tells me I'm talking shit.

"Aria?" Emily turns to me. "You just yelled... that you think you and Ezra should be over?"

"I know, it's harsh. But we're just not working out right now." I shake my head. "He's been... strange lately."

"I understand." Emily says. "Maybe Shaun can cheer you up."

Shaun smiles. "Hey Aria."

"Oh, hi Shaun. I'm sorry, I forgot you were here. I didn't mean to come talk about my boyfriend troubles." I sigh.

"No, it's cool. I'm all ears for that kind of shit." Shaun chuckles. "Look, from my past experiences, the only time I've ever been acting strange with a girl is when I have something else on my mind. Your boyfriend probably just has something harsh on his plate. You should talk with him and give him a chance to explain himself."

"That's good information to have, but I've given him time to tell me what's on his mind. I've dealt with him and his asshole ways far too long. I just can't see the guy I used to love in him anymore." I sigh.

"Don't just push him away. Guys hate that. Talk to him." Shaun tells me.

"When?" I ask.

"When you're alone." Shaun responds. "That's probably the best time."

"Thanks Shaun." I smile. "You know, you're pretty cool for someone we just met."

"Hey, thanks. You guys are all pretty awesome to hang out with," Shaun smiles. "The friend that I'm here with is totally having sex with his girlfriend. He left me stranded. I'm lucky I found Spencer. She showed me to the rest of you guys, and now I'm having more fun than I was with my friend."

"Just a question... Where are you visiting from?" Emily asks.

"Ahh, just this little town in Pennsylvania. Nobody really knows about it," Shaun shrugs.

"Hey, we're all from Pennsylvania. That's kinda weird," I say.

"Pennsylvania, huh?" Shaun says. "What town?"

"Rosewood." I tell him.

"That's just fucking creepy..." Shaun mumbles.

"What?" I ask.

"I'm from Rosewood, too. How have we not met?" Shaun asks.

"I don't know. You're in high school, right?" Emily asks.

"Yeah. I go to a private school. Rosewood Day." Shaun tells us. "Heard of it?"

"I heard all the snobby rich kids are from there..." I say.

"That's just stereotypical shit." Shaun says. "We're not _that_ bad. Trust me, I'm no rich guy. My parents just thought private school would whip my ass into academic shape. It didn't work, obviously."

We both laugh a little. I think Shaun can actually get me to smile again after I just broke up with Ezra. I'm still fucked up about the break up. I mean, it was literally like two minutes ago! I just wish Ezra didn't turn into an ass all of a sudden.

We all get ice cream and we're heading back to our hotel rooms. I decide to go talk to Ezra now.

"Where are you going, Aria?" Hanna asks.

"I broke up with Ezra..." I sigh.

"Oh my gosh!" Hanna's eyes widen. "Bring it here, baby."

Hanna pulls me into a hug. I really need a girl's comfort, and Hanna's giving me just that. Damn, I love Hanna's hugs.

"What happened, babe?" Hanna asks.

"He's being really fishy and weird." I frown. "I can't deal with being with him if he's going to shut me out."

"You go, girl. You've got girl power," Hanna smiles.

"Thanks, Han." I try to smile. "I wanted to give him a chance to talk, though. Shaun told me to."

"Shaun's great!" Hanna exclaims. "Maybe you should give _Shaun _a chance instead of Ezra. Or maybe even Noel!"

"Um Hanna... I can't," I shake my head. "And besides, Noel's with Jessica. I don't see Noel that way, anyways."

"Fine, go talk to Ezra." Hanna says. "If he gives you shit, punch him square in the face and tell him to fuck off."

"Yeah... I don't think I have the guts to do that," I sigh.

"Does Spencer know about the break up?" Hanna asks.

"No." I shake my head. "She's having a lot of fun with Toby, and I don't want to ruin that for her."

"How would that ruin her fun with Toby?" Hanna asks. "Noel said she was sexing it up with him. I think she's fine."

"Yeah, but we all know Spencer. She won't stop until Ezra's in hell." I chuckle. "I don't want her to give up her free time with Toby to set Ezra straight."

"Well, does Emily know?" Hanna asks.

"Yeah, she heard me break up with him." I respond.

"Alright, babe. You go have that talk. Call me up if you need someone to fuck him up." Hanna smiles devilishly. "I'll be your woman for that, Ar."

"Mhmm, I always know who to call for revenge." I chuckle. "Thanks for the support, Han."

"No problem!" Hanna exclaims. "We're _best friends_. That's what we do for each other."

* * *

I knock on the guy's hotel room door. Ezra opens it.

"Oh... Uh... Aria. I didn't know you were coming here. Did you come here for Shaun?" Ezra asks. "He's in your hotel room with Emily."

"No. I didn't come here for Shaun." I say. "You should know that I came here for you."

Ezra looks at me, confused. "But why? We broke up."

"I know. I wanted to talk, though." I say.

"Look Aria, I'm kind of glad that we broke up..." Ezra confesses.

No. NO! My heart is tearing. He's _glad _that we broke up? He's such an ass! All these years of dating for nothing... He dated me for no reason? I thought he actually loved me throughout this relationship! He was faking it, wasn't he? This can't be true...

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I growl. "You didn't love me? You didn't want to be with me?"

"No. That's not what I meant." Ezra sighs. "Of course I loved you. I still do, in fact."

"Then why are you glad we broke up?" I ask, totally confused.

What the fuck is he saying?

"Because. There was too much stress. I... I can't hide things from you. It makes me all tense and pissy." Ezra sighs. "Now that I'm not with you, I feel like I can actually talk to you as a normal person again! It feels so good."

"I'm not understanding you." I shake my head. "What are you saying? Being with me made you pissy? What the hell?"

"You're understanding me all wrong!" Ezra shakes his head. "I _love_ you."

"Then what's going on?" I ask. "What's with us?"

"I want to be with you, Aria. I really do." Ezra says.

"Then why can't we be together?" I ask. "Why can't we go back to the way we were before? When you didn't act like an asshole."

"_Because_. Nothing will ever be the same again! I'm a fucking _father_, Aria!" Ezra shouts.

WHAT.

I'm not pregnant.

Does that mean... He got someone else pregnant? He cheated on me?

Shit. Shit. Shit.

HE CHEATED ON ME. WHAT THE FUCK?

Now I'm just _glad _we broke up. He _is _an asshole, and I don't love him! He can't tell me he loves me after he cheated on me with some slut! I wonder who that stupid bitch is. She's probably some weird slut, isn't she?

"You... Y-you cheated on me?" I'm about to cry.

"No, Aria!" Ezra shakes his head. "I've always been a faithful boyfriend. I've never cheated on you!"

"Then how can you be a father?" I ask. "I'm not having a baby, so..."

"My high school sweetheart..." Ezra explains. "I found her a month ago. She had a son. _My _son. He's seven years old."

"Y-you have a son?"

"I know, it hit me hard. That's why I was so freaked out..." Ezra sighs. "I can't take it! I don't want to be a father to her son while I'm in love with you! Where do you think I've been going when I left out dates early? I went to pick my son up, and raise him. He's _my _child. I didn't want to come on this trip because my ex-girlfriend and the mother to the baby wanted me to take care of him. I told her I was going on the trip, and she understood. This whole trip, I've been thinking about us, and my son!"

"She was pregnant in high school?" I ask.

"Yes. I... know. I got her pregnant in high school." Ezra says. "Then she... disappeared. I never saw her again until today, and she's raising the son that should be mine."

"I'm so sorry." I say.

"This isn't your fault. I was being an ass for something that isn't your fault." Ezra says. "I love you. My feelings for the mother are gone, I promise."

"I can't." I shake my head.

"You can't what?" Ezra asks.

"I can't do _this_. I can't be with you! You're a father!"

There are tears falling down my cheeks. They sting so badly. I just want to run away from him.

"I know I'm a father. I don't want to raise him. I just want to be your boyfriend. I want to be with you forever. I LOVE YOU!"

"Ezra... I should leave. I think it's best that we stop seeing each other." I quickly say before walking away.

I walk to the lobby of the hotel and quickly walk. I keep walking. I walk as fast as my legs can take me.

The guy I'm in love with is the father to someone else's child. NO. Well, the bright side... At least he didn't cheat on me.

Is that Noel on the beach? I walk towards him. He's my only chance to feel normal right now. Shaun's not here, either...

"Aria!" Noel calls. "Wassup? Why aren't you making out with everyone else?"

"What?" I ask.

"Everybody's making out with their boyfriend or girlfriend in the girl's room." Noel says.

"Oh... Ezra and I broke up. Why aren't you with Jessica?" I ask.

"She, Emily, and Shaun went to check out the arcade." Noel responds. "I didn't really feel like tagging along, so I decided to watch the waves crash at night time. It's pretty gorgeous out here, right?"

"Yeah. It is." I nod.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sorry about your break up," Noel says. "What happened?"

"I dumped him." I sigh. "There's so many things about us that just didn't work out."

"Like what?" Noel asks.

I'm silent.

"Right. It's none of my business. Sorry." Noel nods. "I'll stay out of it."

"You're not nosy, it's just that I'm not ready to talk." I tell him.

"That's totally cool." Noel says. "C'mon. Sit down with me and watch the waves. Maybe you'll feel better."

"It is beautiful out here." I sort of smile.

"You cold?" Noel asks.

"Sorta. I kinda just walked out here. I didn't really think of how chilly it would be." I shrug.

"Hey, no biggie," Noel says. "I don't mean to be a stereotypical and cheesy movie-quality guy, but you want my jacket?"

I chuckle a little. That _is _just like the movies, he's right.

"Thanks, but it's okay. I don't want to deprive _you_ of it." I say.

"I'm a man!" Noel exclaims. "I'm fine without this. You take it."

"So a woman can't handle herself?" I ask with a smirk.

"Hey, I wasn't saying that," Noel chuckles.

"Look, Mister Macho-Man! I think I can handle myself." I laugh.

"Fine, don't have my jacket then." Noel says.

"No! I want it." I chuckle. "Give it to me, you little romantic."

"I'll throw it into the ocean and you can go fetch it." Noel jokes.

"Fine, but if I die, it's on you." I warn him.

"I only want to do this so I can dive in and save you like a hero." Noel says.

"You wanna prove how you're so macho that you can save me from anything?" I ask with a laugh.

"That sounds about right." Noel chuckles. "Wanna do it?"

"That's what she said." I joke.

"Oh God, Aria. I never expected you to be the one to make a 'that's what she said' joke." Noel laughs.

"Are girls not capable of doing that, either?" I ask.

"Oh come on! The joke is about a girl, not meant for a girl to make." Noel points out.

"Well, girls can make _great _that's what she said jokes." I say.

"I guess yours was pretty good." Noel shrugs.

"Isn't this such a movie scene?" I chuckle. "The moonlight, the ocean, the beach. It's like a movie to me."

"Feels more like a dream to have you sitting next to me."

Was he flirting? Or is that just my broken-up ego?

Before I know it, my lips crash into him. I feel him kissing back. Are we _kissing_? I loop my arms around his neck and we begin making out. I really like the taste of his lips. They're so gentle, but so aggressive at the same time. I like it.

OH GOD NO. Noel has a girlfriend! He's dating Jessica! Jessica's going to hate me. Shit.

I quickly pull back.

"I wasn't expecting that... I'm shocked." Noel says with a chuckle.

I'm out of breath from our kiss.

"Noel..." I sigh. "I'm sorry."

"For what? A kiss isn't a bad thing." Noel laughs. "To be honest, I've been dying to kiss you most of my life, if Mike hasn't already told you."

"Oh, Mike's only mentioned it a couple of times..." I chuckle.

"Then why didn't you do anything?" Noel asks. "Rejecting me?"

"Well, sorta! I had a boyfriend back then," I shrug. "Now that Ezra and I are broken up..."

"You're okay with dating me?" Noel asks.

"If you want to." I say.

WAIT. I completely forgot! I'm supposed to break us off. He's with Jessica.

"No. No Noel. I can't date you!" I shake my head.

"Why not?" Noel asks. "You just said you wanted to if I wanted to like a second ago!"

"I know... but..." I sigh. "I want to be with you, but... you. You can't. Have you forgotten about your girlfriend?"

"Shit." Noel mumbles. "This was a mistake. I'm with Jessica. I can't just break up with her and start dating you."

"I totally understand." I nod.

"I just cheated on my girlfriend!" Noel seems freaked out.

"I promise I won't tell. It's our secret." I say.

"Thanks Aria. You're amazing." Noel smiles.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_another day, another revelation_

**SPENCER'S POV**

I woke up in Toby's arms. I feel so warm and safe. I look around and realize that we are all in the girls hotel room! We need to get the guys out of here before my Uncle George sees us in here. I promised him that the guys wouldn't mix with the girls overnight. Nobody's awake yet, and I'm sure Georgie is going to check on us soon.

"Toby?" I whisper as I tap his bare chest. Did we sleep together? No, no we didn't. We wouldn't have with everyone in the room, and I only remember falling asleep with him.

"Mmm. Hi there." Toby slowly opens his eyes. "You're awake, you cutie."

I giggle softly at him. He's the adorable one!

"Thank you, baby. But I think we should get Caleb, Shaun, Mike, and you out of here before George comes here and accuses us of breaking his rule." I tell him.

"Oh, I get it. I'll wake them up." Toby says. "Anyways, where's Noel? And aria? What about Ezra? I haven't seen them since the beach yesterday."

"Aria and Ezra broke up. They were having a fight." I say. "As for Noel, I don't know."

"With Noel gone, Jessica must have been bored." Toby says.

"Remember, she went with Shaun and Emily last night. Noel was the one who didn't want to come with them." I remind him.

"Fine then. I'll wake them up now, babe." Toby says. He pecks my lips with a soft kiss and gets up from the bed. He wakes everyone up.

"Alrighty then, ladies. I'm thinking we hit the beach or pool later today." Mike announces as the guys stand at the doorway, about to leave.

"I'm all up for the pool, since we went to the beach yesterday." Caleb says.

"True dat." Mike nods. "So pool? You fine with that?"

We all glance at each other and then nod. The pool sounds great, actually.

"Well, I'll see you then, Gianna-Bear." Mike chuckles. He kisses Gianna's cheek. Ugh, those two are so disgustingly cute!

"Bye bye, Mikey-Wikey!" Gianna exclaims.

"Can I give you a goodbye kiss, Hanna-Banana?" Caleb adds on to this little rhyming game.

"Of course. Come here, Caleb-Waleb." Hanna laughs. Caleb comes over to her and pecks her lips.

I'm pretty sure Toby's about to rhyme my name. Is there anything that even rhymes with Spencer?

"I'm not going to rhyme your name." Toby chuckles. "BUT, I will say goodbye to my Spencie-Kinz."

i laugh and roll my eyes. "Babe, don't ever call me that again."

I kiss Toby on the lips, and he kisses me back. Love this guy!

"Love you." He stole the words right out of my mouth!

"I love you too." I whisper. He quickly gives me a tight hug. I feel so loved in his arms.

"Well I guess I'll conclude by saying goodbye to you, Em." Shaun says with a smile. He shoves his hands in his pockets. All the guys leave. Damn, I already miss my Toby!

Jessica turns to us. "Guys, I'm worried about Noel. I have no clue where he is, and he hasn't answered any of my calls or texts, or anything."

"Maybe he's sleeping, back in the guys' room," Gianna suggests. "He's old enough to take care of himself, Jessica. He's not a helpless toddler..."

"I know, but I'm worried about him..." Jessica sighed. "What if something bad happened to him?"

"I'm also worried about Aria," I say. "They might be together. We need to find them, though. If Noel's in the guys room, I doubt Aria is. She wouldn't want to be in the same room as Ezra. I mean, that's her ex-boyfriend now!"

"I'd understand that. Maybe you should call Aria," Hanna suggests.

"Oh right, we haven't done that yet." Emily says.

Hanna calls aria. Hanna turns to us afterwards.

"She camped out on the beach with Noel. they're just chilling there right now." Hanna says.

"Shes with my boyfriend?" Jessica frowns.

"I know it looks bad, but Aria isn't dating Noel. She JUST broke up with Ezra. She was probably just looking for comfort, and he was alone, so... If Noel and Aria were to get together, it would be a while after her break up." I tell them.

"Well, as long as they're fine, I guess I'm happy." Jessica shrugs. "So, shall we grab breakfast?"

"Yeah! Im so damn starved!" Gianna declaims.

"Yeah, we'll making out with Mike probably would make you hungry." Emily jokes.

We all laugh.

"Oh shut up, Emily." Gianna laughs.

"So, why don't we take showers and get ready, then call the guys over to grab breakfast, and then head down to the beach?" I ask.

"Good plan." Jessica nods. "Lets get this started."

After I shower, we just have to wait for Jessica and Gianna to shower. Hanna, Emily, and me are sitting in the hotel room and talking about our boyfriends. Well, Emily's must contributing. She doesn't have a boyfriend... And Paige isn't here.

All of a sudden, Hanna blurts out, "Emily, I know you're lesbo, but what's going on between Shaun and you?"

I hit Hanna's arm as my eyes widen. "Hanna!"

"What? There's obviously something... scandalous... going on." Hanna smirks.

"It's no sweat, Spence. I'm cool with answering. I was actually hoping somebody would ask me about him." Emily chuckles.

"Wait, what about your GIRLFRIEND?" I say, shocked.

"Spence, Shaun & i aren't going out..." Emily says.

"Then why were you hoping somebody asked?" I ask.

"I... I think I like him, though." Emily reveals.

"You're a lesbian, you can't have a crush on Shaun!" Hanna exclaims.

"Thats what I'm trying to explain." Emily says. "I think I'm actually bi... Bisexual. I don't know why, but I feel something for Shaun, and I just can't mAke it go away! I know, there's Paige, and I love her... But..."

"You like Shaun." I conclude.

"Pretty much." She nods.

"Hes a great guy, but if you're going to pursue him, make sure to break up with Pige first. Don't cheat on the poor girl." I say.

"Um..." Emily bites her lip.

"What? Are you actually dating Shaun?" Hanna turns to her.

"Well, we aren't official or anything." Emily shrugs.

"Did he ask you out?" I ask.

"No... But... Last night, when Jessica, He, and I went out... We kissed." Emily confesses.

"WHAT!?" Hanna and I both explode at the same time.


	10. Chapter 10

**chapter 10**

_breakfast blast_

**TOBY'S POV**

Spencer just texted me to tell all the guys to meet up with the girls at the breakfast bar. I'm pretty damn excited to get some food into my system. I heard this place has got some nice food.

I see the girls. They're at their table. Us guys then join them at the table. I sit next to Spencer, and put my arm around her.

"Hey." I greet her, and quickly peck her lips. "I'm so hungry."

"Me too." She says.

Mmm, I can smell her shampoo. She must have recently washed her hair, because the scent of citrus is coming from her hair. I pull her even closer.

"What's with you?" She asks with a chuckle. "You're awfully touchy-feely today, huh?"

"You want me to stop?" I ask.

"Nope." She giggles and kisses my cheek. God, I love her.

**Gianna's POV**

Mike slides next to me and puts his arm around me. He gives me a quick greeting kiss, but leaves his hand cupping my cheek.

"Hey baby. Have you seen Ezra?" Mike asks.

"No." I shake my head. "Wasnt he in the guys room? He should have been."

"He wasn't. Caleb, Shaun, Toby, and i have been looking for him." Mike says. "I'm worried. We didnt see him after the beach last night... What if he left because of his break up with Aria?"

"No, he wouldn't do that." Caleb says. "Hanna, do you know where Aria and Noel are?"

"Yeah, they're hanging out on the beach together." Hanna responds. "Why?"

"I was just worried about them." Caleb tells her. "I haven't seen them since the beach, either."

"I texted Ezra, but he didnt answer. Aria and Noel said they're coming to meet us for breakfast, though. They should be here soon." Shaun says.

"Do you guys think that maybe Ezra is with Aria and Noel?" Toby asks.

"Toby, I don't think Arias hanging out with her ex-boyfriend..." I say.

"True. She probably went to Noel for comfort." Emily says.

"I really want to see Noel!" Jessica whines. "My poor baby... What if he's hurt?"

"Jess, he's fine." I say. "Remember? He's with Aria."

"Yeah... I know..." Jessica groans. "I want to see him, though. All of you guys got to spend time together with your boyfriends and girlfriends, and I just third wheeled with Emily and Shaun because he didnt want to come! I miss him."

"Jessica, he's coming to breakfast." Toby says. "Noel will be here for you soon, and we can ALL have some real fun at the pool."

"Ezra's probably just as heartbroken... I mean, he got dumped by his longtime girlfriend!" Spencer points out.

"You think he's eating ice cream and adopting cats now?" Mike jokes, and we laugh.

"Yeah, he's the next cat man who's heartbroken. isn't that a girl thing?" Caleb says with a chuckle.

"No, I didnt mean that he's acting like an old cat lady..." Spencer rolls her eyes. "People often get wasted, sit alone, and do stuff like that when they're experiencing relationship heartbreaks!"

"How would you know? You must have been dumped a lot, then." Mike jokes. Nobody but Caleb and Mike are laughing.

I hit my boyfriend's arm. Of course I'm going to defend Spencer, she's my close friend. That was rude of Mike, as much as I love him. Nobody, not even my boyfriend, gets to insult my best friends!

"Mike! Don't say that." I say.

"Yeah dude, shut the fuck up." Toby hisses. "No, she hasn't been dumped a lot. She's been with ME for years. If you say another rude thing about my girl, I swear to god-"

Spencer cuts him off with a kiss. That's so romantic!

"What was that for?" Toby asks with a smile, as Spencer cups his cheeks.

"For being the most amazingly protective and romantic boyfriend ever." Spencer responds with a chuckle. "I love you so much, baby."

"I love you way more." Toby smiles.

They turn back around, facing their normal directions now. Toby pulls Spencer onto his lap, and now she's sitting on it. Mike... He better step up his game! I, right now, want a Toby Cavanaugh as a boyfriend.

But I love my Mike Montgomery, anyways.

"Okay, stop being so disgustingly cute." Emily chuckles.

"Hey, there's Noel!" Shaun exclaims. "Finally, he brought his ass over. That means Aria shouldn't be too far off, right?"

Noel sits down and gives Jessica a kiss atop her head.

"Hey babe, hey guys," Noel greets us. "Sorry I ran a little late. I thought I'd wash up and take a shower before heading over here."

"Where's Aria?" Hanna asks.

"She's washing her hands in the bathroom." Noel responds. "So, what have we got to eat? Pancakes? Yum." Noel takes a piece of Mike's pancakes and stuffs it in his mouth.

I giggle at Noel.

"Hey, you asshole! Get your own pancakes, or steal Shaun's!" Mike yells.

"No way, bro. My pancakes are mine." Shaun says. "Get your own."

"Fine then. Don't miss me too much, Jess." Noel chuckles as he gets up. "I barely sat here for three seconds, and you guys are already chasing me away."

"We're not chasing you away, baby. We just don't like it when you steal our pancakes." Jessica chuckles.

**NOEL'S POV**

I get up and begin to walk to get myself some pancakes. I'm sort of glad they chased me away to get my own breakfast, because I can go over what I needed to say to Aria about our kiss from last night. We need to put this behind us... Ezra will smack the life out of me if he founds out I kissed his ex within 24-hours, and broke the guy code.

And Jessica... I can't bare to break the poor girl's heart. I love Jessica... But maybe I don't feel that way about her. She's always been like my best friend, and I don't want to see her hurting because of ME!

The only thing I can do to prevent heartbreak and making Ezra my official enemy is putting the kiss behind, even though I _really_ loved the romantic feeling of kissing on a beach with the girl I've always loved. It's so cinematic!

I see Aria exiting the bathroom. I motion for her to come over to me, and she does.

"Hey Noel." She says. "Did they question us or anything?'

"No, but I want to prevent that." I tell her. "_Do not _speak of last night unless it's asked about."

"So what's our story?" Aria asks. "If they do ask, we should be prepared for interrogation."

"You're a smart thinker." I chuckle. "Since you're the smart one, you can think of the story."

Aria groans. "Way to put me to work, Noel. My brain barely functions properly. I'm still experiencing heartbreak here!"

"Fine, I'll think of it," I say. "We were building a sandcastle."

"A sandcastle?" Aria rolls her eyes. "We're not seven."

"I know, but it's alright!" I exclaim. "You're heartbroken, you need comforting things. Sandcastles are fun."

"Let's just say that we were hanging out on the beach," Aria says.

"Fine. And you said your brain wasn't functioning properly..." I chuckle.

She rolls her eyes. "Just be prepared for questions. And _don't _spill about it. Don't get nervous or anything, unless you want Jessica-drama. She'll be so heartbroken if she finds out you cheated on her. I don't want to lose a friend, either."

"Hey! Can we not think of it as me cheating on her?" I frown. "I hate the thought of cheating on someone so innocent..."

"Okay fine. Can we just get our breakfast and act normal?" She rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, sure." I nod.

We fill our trays up with breakfast items like bagels, pancakes, cereal, and bread. I top my meal off with some tangy orange juice. Orange juice has always been my favorite drink in the morning.

"So now both of you are back." Mike says.

"Yeah, we are." Aria says. "Problem, little bro?"

"Okay Aria, I'm barely younger than you." Mike rolls his eyes. "And where were you guys all morning?"

"We were just hanging on the beach, like last night." Aria casually responds. Damn, she's good at lying.

"So you like Noel better than us?" Hanna says in a mock-offended tone.

"Shut up, Hanna. You were with Caleb, Emily was with Jessica and Shaun, Spencer was with Toby, Gianna was with Mike, and I was all alone, and I just found out that Ezra is the father of some kid! Yeah, that's right- he got some woman pregnant in high school!" Aria shouts.

Holy shit. I thought she didn't want to tell anyone about Ezra's kid!

"That's why you broke up with him?" Emily asks.

"No Emily, I just broke up with the guy I'm in love with because I felt like hitting on Noel." Aria sarcastically says.

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" I ask.

"Shut up, Noel." Aria rolls her eyes.

"This must be hard for you," Spencer gives Aria an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Ar."

"It's not your fault. It's not Ezra's, either. He didn't know me at the time... He was dating this girl a long time ago." Aria shrugs.

"Then why does it matter?" Hanna asks.

"I just think it's best if we don't see each other right now," Aria sighs. "It's just hitting me hard."

"Look, we're going to spend a relaxing day at the beach, so you can just calm yourself down and have fun," Jessica smiles. "A little time at the pool should cheer you up, right?"

"I don't know..." Aria mumbles. "I don't know if I even want to go."

"Come on, Aria!" Gianna pleads. "You _have_ to go. It'll be no fun if we leave someone behind."

"Fine. Is Ezra coming, though?" Aria asks.

"None of us have any idea," Jessica responds. "He's nowhere to be found."

"I don't want to leave him behind, even though I don't really like him..." Mike says.

"I'll try calling him again," Toby offers.

"Okay, let's not worry about Ezra!" Shaun exclaims. "Let's enjoy our breakfast and our pool day!"

"Yeah, Shaun's right." Emily agrees. "This is our vacation, so let's just have fun!"

I smile. She's right. They're both right. I wanna have fun. I'm not going to worry about the kiss with Aria. I'm going to focus on Jessica and my friends, and we're going to have a blast at the pool today.

"Hey guys, is it okay if I invite my Rosewood Day buddy to tag along?" Shaun asks.

"I don't see why not," Spencer says.

"Yeah, the more the merrier." Gianna smiles.

"Cool. His name's Oliver. He might seem a little whacko, but he's chill." Shaun chuckles.

"Oh! Is he as cute as you?" Emily flirts. EMILY'S FLIRTING WITH SHAUN? What the fuck?

Am I picking up on this wrong? That was so flirting. I've flirted so much that I know exactly what flirting is, inside and out. That was so flirting... But... I'm pretty sure the last time I checked, Emily was a lesbian.

Shaun chuckles. "You'll have to tell me, Em. I don't think any girl here is as pretty as _you, _though."

Okay, maybe Shaun doesn't know that Emily's a lesbian, and that's why he's flirting back. Right? I don't think he'd flirt with a lesbian.

"Awkward..." Caleb mumbles.

He's picking up on the awkwardness of a lesbian flirting with a straight guy, too?

"I know, right?" I whisper back to Caleb.

"Isn't she gay?" Caleb asks in a hushed tone.

"Yeah. At least that's what I thought." I whisper.

"Well, guess she's straight now." Caleb whispers and chuckles.

"Or bisexual," I suggest.

* * *

**TOBY'S POV**

I'm waiting for Spencer to come out. God. Why is she taking so long? It's just a bikini. I'm usually not this impatient, but I really wanna check out that tub! Yeah, Uncle George is closing down the pool area for us, so we get a private hot tub and pool for the day. Just today, though. I really wanna hit that hot tub and get some alone time with my girl.

"Baby, are you ready?" I ask.

I'm sitting on her bed while she's changing in the bathroom.

"In a minute, babe." She responds through the door.

"Okay... I'll just continue waiting, then..." I mumble.

After another minute or so, she finally exits the bathroom. Yes, it's hot tubbin' time now!

Shit. Holy shit.

Spencer in a bikini. I feel so perverted. I like it. It's not wrong of me to like this, is it? She's my girlfriend, it shouldn't be wrong.

"Does this bikini make me look fat?" Spencer asks.

I laugh a little.

"Spence, you couldn't be fat even if you were wearing a fat suit," I joke.

"So you're saying I'm extremely skinny, then?" Spencer says.

I'm being cornered. This is a trick question. Isn't being skinny a good thing?

"No... You're perfect." I say. That's the way to do it! Atta, boy! "You look... Just wow."

"Smart boy," Spencer smiles. "I love you."

"Good, because I love you too." I say, taking her hand.

"I was hoping you did." Spencer says.

What am I doing? I'm staring at her. Stop your staring, perv! STOP! I know she's gorgeous, but I can't be staring like this. She'll break up with me if she knows how attracted I am to her right now. How can she not know that she's perfect?

NO. NOT THE PANTS. HELL NO. Great... Boner time... Could I have gotten an erection any time other than this? Not a time where I'm _with _her, wearing board shorts and nothing else!

She's leaning in to kiss me. Damn it. As much as I'd love to make out with her, if she gets too close, she'll feel it.

I pull away before she can kiss me. Noo, now she must feel like I don't want to kiss her, when I do!

"Did I do something wrong?" She asks.

"No, no," I shake my head. "I just wanted to hurry up and go to the pool."

"Are we turning into Aria and Ezra?" Spencer sighs.

"Spencer, I love you. I don't want to break up." I shake my head. "We're not breaking up like them."

"Then why...?" Spencer gives me a hurt face. She's so adorable, it's hard to not kiss her right now. But I can't. Or she'll know. It's just embarrassing!

"I don't know. I just ate. My breath probably-" I begin.

"I don't care about your god damn breath," Spencer chuckles. "I've kissed you in the morning, even before you brushed your teeth, and I didn't give a fuck. It's not like I'm going to break up with you because your breath smells or something."

I peck her lips.

"Is that all better now?" I ask.

"Nope," She shakes her head. "We have some time before everybody gets here... so..."

Shit.

She pushes me back towards the bed, and I'm leaning on the rim of it now. How has she not noticed yet?

"Spence..." I moan.

"Shut up, Toby. I know. I'm not an idiot. I just wanted to see if you'd confess." Spencer chuckles.

"You knew? And you let me feel all weird?" I say.

"Yeah. Problem?" Spencer laughs.

"You owe me for that!" I say.

"I'll pay you back. And I think it's cute. It's just a compliment to me." Spencer smiles.

"Now you know I wasn't lying when I said you're perfect." I chuckle. "Okay, now you owe me for what you've done to me."

Before I know it, her lips are brushing against my neck. I moan at her kiss. I scoop her beautiful brown hair up into my hand, and hold it back as she kisses my neck. Her free hands hold my bare chest. My eyes close, and I just enjoy the pleasure she brings me.

"Love. You." I whisper.

She just returns the love by continuing to kiss around my neck and chest. I wonder if she'll ever be ready for sex... We've been together for a few years, and I completely respect her decision to wait, but I really love her. I hope she knows that I'll never force her to do anything.

"Hey party people!" Mike exclaims, with Gianna holding his hand. The door bursts open. "Okay... Okay... I'm interrupting a sex scene. That's cool."

"No, we weren't-" I begin.

"Toby, we can just come back later." Gianna says.

"Gianna, I'm not doing that." I roll my eyes. "We were just... passing time."

"I see. Well, we're all ready. So the question is: ARE YOU?" Mike dramatically asks.

"Yeah man, I am." I say enthusiastically.

Mike kisses Gianna on the lips. So they can kiss but Spencer and I can't?

"Okay asshole, let's go." Mike says.

"Shut up." I say. "You already insulted Spencer at breakfast. You're practically _inviting_ my fist to your face."

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry. Let's be chill." Mike chuckles. "I didn't mean any harm. It was just a playful insult."

"Whatever." I brush him off.

Mike and I were friends before. What the hell happened? Why do I dislike him a bit now? Oh right. Because he insulted Spencer at breakfast. _Nobody_ gets to insult my girl! Not even me! I can tease her, but I'll never _ever_ want to be mean to her. I love her!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

****_the lost teacher_

**Mike's POV**

I take Gianna's hand as we walk to the pool.

"Do you want anything to eat?" I ask her.

"No," she answers, shaking her head. "We just ate breakfast. Are you _still_ hungry?"

"A man can eat a lot," I chuckle.

I kiss her cheek.

"Do you want to go-" Gianna begins.

Just then, _Ezra Fitz_ returns. I thought I'd seen the last of him earlier. Looks like he's back again. What's he going to do now? Try to rekindle his relationship with my sister? I kinda thought Aria started crushing on Noel... But I guess Noel's happy with Jessica.

"Ezra!" I exclaim. "So you _did_ get Toby's texts?"

"I did." Ezra nods. "I was contemplating and wondering about whether I should come or not. Without Aria, I don't really have much of a purpose here, do I?"

"Come on, Ez..." I say. "You didn't just come on this trip for Aria. You came on this trip to hang out with us! You're a good guy."

"I didn't mean to make things the way they are with her..." Ezra bites his lip. "Where is she? I need to see her."

"Dude, I know you love her, but you need to let her go." I tell him. "Well, at least for a few days. She's still trying to cool off after the break up."

"Mike, I _need _to see her. You don't understand!" Ezra shouts.

"Chill, Ez. She's also heartbroken about having to break up with you, but I think she did the right thing." I confess.

Ezra grits his teeth.

"You have no right to decide what the right thing is. I _love _her." Ezra says.

"You're the father of someone else's baby. I think you need to take care of your child before putting my sister back in your equation." I say, annoyed. "Get your priorities straight, Mr. Fitz. Once you take care of that kid..."

"I _have _taken care of that kid!" Ezra snaps. "The mother is happily taking care of him. She doesn't need me."

"Neither does my sister." I snap back. "The fact that you abandoned your son right now means that you don't deserve to be with her."

"Mike... I'm sorry." Ezra sighs. "I'm just really stressed out. The baby & the break up are just stressing me out. I didn't mean any harm."

I nod. "I understand you're going through some rough things. Aria's with Noel and Jessica in the pool."

"Thank you. Again, I'm sorry for snapping and going kinda... loco there." Ezra stares at the floor shamefully.

I nod again, and allow him to go to my sister.

"So Gianna... What were you saying earlier?" I ask.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go swimming now." Gianna responds.

"Of course, baby. That was our plan, so yes." I nod. I peck Gianna's lips before we walk down to the pool.

**ARIA'S POV**

"Noel, just stop!" I exclaim as Noel splashes me with water in the pool. I'm laughing, too. Noel has brought me the only happy moments I've had since my break up with Ezra. He's probably one of the sweetest guys ever.

"No! Not until you give me a dollar!" Noel chuckles.

"I'm not paying you to stop splashing me." I laugh.

"I guess I'll keep splashing you, then." Noel says.

Just then, I see... EZRA? I guess he decided to show up. He's wearing his swim trunks, so I guess he's joining us, too.

"Teacher man, you're here." Toby smiles.

"Hi Toby... Noel... Jessica... Spencer..." Ezra lists everyone in the pool. "And... Aria."

"Ezra." I say.

"C-can we talk?" Ezra nervously asks. "In private."

"No." I shake my head. "I'm sorry Ezra, but I can't."

"Please!" Ezra pleads. "I don't mean to bother you... I just want to talk."

"I'm not in the mood to deal with this." I say. "Just go. Please."

"I want to talk, please. It's really important." Ezra says. "Just give me one chance."

"Fine. Will you guys all excuse me for a second?" I say, stepping out of the pool.

Everybody nods as I leave.

**JESSICA'S POV**

I'm taking Aria leaving as my chance to catch a kiss or two with Noel. I haven't felt the taste of his lips in so long! I missed him. Why is he spending so much time with Aria all of a sudden? I'm starting to wonder if something's going on between the two of them.

"Is it my turn to splash YOU?" Noel asks with a goofy grin.

"Oh no! Please don't!" I beg, even though I want him to.

"Too bad! It's splashing time!" Noel exclaims. Yes!

Noel starts splashing me. Toby and Spencer walk through the water and over to us.

"Aww, what a cute couple." Toby says. "Almost as cute as us, huh Spence?"

"Way to compliment our couple status," Spencer chuckles.

"You guys _are _adorable, though." I say.

"Aww, thanks Jessica." Spencer smiles. "You and Noel are quite the couple, too."

Noel finally stops splashing me, and we kiss. Thank god. I've been waiting for this all day!

"Okay, now you're just being disgusting." Toby laughs.

**EZRA'S POV**

This is my once chance to win Aria back. I can't screw this up, or she'll never give me her time ever again. She barely agreed to come talk with me this time! Maybe I should have listened to Mike and should have given her a few days to cool off before speaking to her.

"Look Aria... I know things look bad..." I begin.

"They _are _bad! You're the father of some other slut's child!" Aria shouts.

I probably would have defended Maggie right now, because it isn't fair to call her a slut. This was a long time ago. And she was a virgin when it happened, too. Maggie's a sweet woman, she's no slut.

"I only want to devote my time to you, though." I promise.

"What about your son?" Aria asks. "You can't just _abandon _him."

"I'll do anything to be with you." I say.

"I'm not letting you abandon your kid because of me." Aria shakes her head. "I'm sorry, Ezra."

"My decisions aren't your choice." I tell her.

"And my decisions aren't _your _choice." Aria rolls her eyes. "I don't want to get back together, okay? I'm done."

"Baby... I love you." I whisper. "You matter way more to me than that woman and her son."

"I'm sorry Ezra. I really loved you, but I can't be with you... Not when the times are like this." She shakes her head. "I think we both need to stop being stubborn and just move on. I need to move on, and so do you."

She kisses my cheek and walks away.

So much for trying...


	12. Chapter 12

**I actually might make this end as Ezria. We'll see how everything goes.**

**Chapter 12**

_shaunily? _

**ARIA'S POV**

I just walked away from Ezra. That was probably my last chance to rekindle our relationship, and I blew it. I blew it because I no longer believe in us. Don't get me wrong, I love him to pieces, and I miss him a lot. I'd go to amazing lengths to be with him, but I can't. He has other responsibilities as a father now, and we all know that he needs to be there for his son. He can't just abandon the kid to be with me. I don't believe he can handle all this at once, so I'm going to let him focus on being a father, for the sake of that poor child.

"Hey Ar. Where's Ezra? Are you guys alright?" Hanna asks.

"Han... I ended everything." I sigh. "He needs to take care of his son."

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry." Hanna puts a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"You did what's best for him and his child, though." Emily points out.

"I just... miss him so much!" I sob.

"I know it hurts, but it'll only get better from here." Emily says.

"Yeah! Have some fun during the rest of break." Hanna tries to smile. "Don't keep your mind on a stupid ex."

"He's not just a stupid ex! He was my first true love, Hanna!" I shout.

"Hey, don't be shouting-" Hanna begins.

Emily cuts her off, though.

"Han, let her yell. She's been through hell." Emily says.

Emily understands how bad this is...

"Can we talk about something happier?" I ask. "Em, how are Shaun and you?"

"Shaun... Shaun asked me out." Emily responds.

"Oh my gosh, Em! What did you say?" Hanna eagerly asks.

"I said... I'll think about it." Emily sighs. "What about Paige? I never knew that I would be attracted to a guy again..."

"That's because you're not a lesbian. You're bi," I say.

"I know. I really like Paige, but I really like Shaun, too..." Emily says with a frown.

"Well you can't lead both of them on." I tell her. "It'll just create way too much drama, and you'll end up with neither of them."

"I think it's time I explore the areas of being with a guy again." Emily says. "I'm just losing feelings for Paige."

"If you're losing feels for her, then don't date her. Simple!" Hanna exclaims.

"Oh Han, things are more complicated than you think." Emily chuckles.

"Okay, let's just have a fun vacation now." I try to smile. "Our days here are limited, so let's make the most of them."

* * *

**EMILY'S POV**

I don't know if I should be with Shaun or Paige. I never expected that I'd have to make this decision. I always thought Paige was the one... I thought I wanted this one girl forever, but things are changing. Of course, Shaun just _had_ to come into my life and steal my heart. Why do I just _have _to fall for his charming personality, gorgeous body, and perfect smile?

I'm supposed to be a lesbian! I can't be bisexual all of a sudden. I guess I just discovered that I'm not lesbian. I know that I'm bi. I haven't been attracted to a guy in so long, and I finally am.

"Hey Em-ster." Shaun says with a smile as he sits down. "You look down."

Maybe I should see if Shaun really is a good guy. I'll tell him that I'm bisexual... If he cares enough to not like me anymore, then I'll know that he's not the one for me, and I'll just stay with Paige instead. I'm really nervous for this.

"Can we talk, Shaun?" I ask.

"Yeah, sure." Shaun nods. "Is this about me asking you out?"

"Kinda, kinda not." I shrug. "I... I want to tell you something, but you have to promise not to get mad."

"That depends. How bad is it?" Shaun asks.

"I don't know. That's what we're going to find out." I say.

"Hit me with your best shot, then." Shaun smiles.

I look him in the eyes. What if he runs away? What if he hates me forever after I tell him this? I led him on. I made him think I'm straight, and now I'm going to suddenly reveal to him that I'm also interested in girls?

"Shaun... There's no easy way to say this..." I sigh. "But... I'm bi."

"You're what?" Shaun asks.

"Bi." I repeat.

"As in... you like girls and not guys?" Shaun asks.

"It's when I like both guys _and _girls." I tell him.

"Emily..." Shaun bites his lip.

"I understand that if me being bi is a turn off, and you don't like me like that anymore. You can just walk away if that's how you feel. I won't say anything." I say, unclear of what Shaun's thinking right now.

To my surprise, Shaun kisses me again. I loop my arms around his neck, and I straddle his hips. We begin making out. We're sitting on the edge of the pool. Shaun's feet are sticking in the pool water.

As I finally pull back, I gaze into Shaun's eyes. I'm still straddled in his hips.

"I... I wasn't expecting that." I whisper.

"Look Emily, you being bisexual doesn't change anything for me. As long as you like me, and I like you back, that's all that matters." Shaun says with a smile. "You being bi just means that I have to watch out for cute girls. We _both _do now. It's not a turn off. Sure, it makes things a little harder, but I don't care. I really do like you as more than a friend. I've never grown closer with a person in such short time."

"So you're okay with me being bi?" I ask with a smile.

"I'm totally fine with it." Shaun nods.

"Then yes, Shaun. That's your answer from your question earlier. Yes, I want to go out with you." I finally answer with a smile.

Then I remember Paige... I'm basically _cheating _on her right now.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_the great break up_

**SPENCER'S POV**

Toby and I are making out in the pool. I'm absentmindedly kissing him, though. Do you know what I just witnessed? I saw my thought-to-be-lesbian best friend making out with Shaun! She told us she thinks she's bi, but I didn't think she'd go for Shaun. Has she already broken up with Paige?

"Babe?" Toby says, pulling back. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm not..." I begin.

Toby gives me a look of disbelief.

"Oh come on. You're barely kissing back..." Toby sighs. "What's up? Did I do something wrong?"

"No. I'm sorry. I was just distracted by Emily." I say.

"Look, her being with Shaun doesn't have anything to do with you. Let her be." Toby says.

"Toby, she's my best friend. I also really care about Paige. What if she's cheating on Paige?" I ask.

"Emily wouldn't do that to Paige." Toby shakes his head. "Just come here."

Toby leans in to kiss me again. I close the distance. My legs are wrapped around his waist. We're inside of the pool water right now.

"I'm sorry..." I say, pulling back again. "I can't be doing this with you right now."

I untangle myself from Toby's body. He stands there, giving me a sort of upset look. I feel bad for stopping our alone-time, but I can't just keep kissing him while my best friend might be hurting Paige McCullers! I need to make sure everything's okay. I feel it's my responsibility to keep Emily from making stupid decisions.

"Spencer..." Toby says, putting his hands on my shoulders. "Emily can handle her own love life. Don't barge in on her while she's having her alone time with Shaun. Remember how it felt when Mike and Gianna intruded?"

"I know Toby, but nobody was getting hurt then. Somebody might be getting hurt from Emily's actions!" I say.

"Even if Emily's cheating on Paige, we all know she really cares about her. She'll come to her senses and at least break up with Paige before going into anything serious with Shaun." Toby tells me.

"She's my best friend. I'm not going to let her move forward without explaining things to me." I say. "Look baby, I love you... I promise I'll come back."

"No, _you _need to look." Toby says, a little more fiercely this time. "This isn't about you and me having alone time, this is about you getting in the middle of things with Emily."

"You need to back off, Toby." I argue. "Let me do what I want to do."

"As your boyfriend, I think I should be keeping you-" Toby begins.

"Just stop!" I yell. "Please. I'm going to talk to Emily, whether you want me to or not. That's final."

I leave Toby without another word.

* * *

Shaun has finally left Emily's side, so I swoop in and sit next to her.

"Don't think I didn't see that kiss, lady." I roll my eyes as I seat myself next to her. She's sitting by the edge of the pool with her feet sticking in the water.

"What are you talking about?" Emily asks.

"I'm not dumb." I say. "Em, are you going out with Shaun?"

"No, I'm with Paige!" Emily defends.

"So he's just your kissing toy?" I ask. "Uh-huh..."

"No, he's not just my 'kissing toy'. I really like him..." Emily sighs.

"Then you can't keep leading Paige on." I tell her.

"Okay, Shaun asked me out, and I said yes. He doesn't know I'm still going out with Paige, though." Emily confesses.

"Em! You can't do that to Paige!" My eyes widen.

"I know it's wrong, but Shaun makes me really happy..." Emily sighs.

"Then you need to call Paige and break up with her. You can't just cheat on her because you like him. That's wrong and selfish." I tell her.

"Are you calling me selfish?" Emily asks with hurt on your face.

"You're a good person, Em. You're not selfish. But your actions are." I dramatically say.

I leave the decision to her and go back to Toby.

"Are you back now, to yell at me?" Toby asks with annoyance.

"Look, I was just concerned about Paige and her. They're both my close friends, and I care about them. I don't want either of them getting hurt." I defend.

"It's not your right to get in the middle of their business!" Toby snaps.

"Stop snapping and telling me what's my right and what's not." I angrily say. "For your information, Emily _was_ making a bad decision. I'm trying to help her not hurt Paige for no reason!"

"Spencer..." Toby begins gently now.

"You're such an ass." I whisper harshly. "Just go away."

"I was just trying to-" Toby begins.

"Yeah, you were being your protective-ass self. Leave me alone." I say, turning away from him.

He puts his hands on my shoulders. I shake so they fall off.

"Are we over?" He asks, sadness in his voice.

"Look, I don't know." I sigh. "I'm just so sick of you telling me what to do."

"I didn't mean to..." Toby stares down at the pool water. I watch him from the corner of my eye.

"Just let me have some time, okay?" I shake my head & climb out of the pool.

**ARIA'S POV**

I see Spencer getting out of the pool. She's walking over to me. And she's in tears? And she's coming from Toby. Oh god no... Please don't tell me that Toby broke up with her or something! They were the perfect couple.

"Hey Spence." I greet her. "What's wrong? Why are you crying!?"

"I... I think I just broke up with Toby." Spencer begins, still in tears.

"_You_ broke up with him? Why?" I ask, shocked.

"He was pissing me off, and I got all mad and he asked me if we're over, and I said I need time." Spencer explains briefly.

"It's okay. That doesn't mean you're broken up." I tell her.

"Yes it does, Aria!" Spencer sobs. "I said I'm sick of him! That's exactly how to end a relationship! I implied that we're over."

"You wanted time, right?" I look at her. "Well, take that time and cool yourself down, and then you can go talk to him. He loves you a lot. You've been together for a long time, and he's not just going to end everything because of something you said."

"I don't know, Ar... I just... I love him so much." Spencer falls into my arms.

"I know you do. I love Ezra, but I let him go. It's hard to let people you love go." I tell her.

"Are you saying that I let Toby go and I'll never get him back?" Spencer asks, tears still in her eyes.

"No! That's not what I said at all." I shake my head. "Haven't you ever heard the saying, 'if you love something, let it go. If it was really yours, it'll come back'?"

"Yeah, I've heard a cheap-ass quote like that on TV..." Spencer says in annoyance.

"Oh Spencer, I promise you things will get better." I say. "You two are soulmates, and I promise you that. You're meant to be together."

"But what if we're really over?" Spencer asks. "For good?"

"You're not!" I exclaim.

"You don't know that for sure." Spencer says with a frown.

"Come on. We can be single together." I smile.

"I don't want to be single! I want Toby!" Spencer whines like a little kid.

"You can have him back, if you calm down for the rest of the day." I say.

"But I want him back now!" Spencer whines again.

"Be patient. Tomorrow, Spencer. You can talk to him tomorrow." I tell her.

"Can you talk to him right now for me?" Spencer asks.

"Since you're my best friend, yes." I nod. "What do you want me to say to him?"

"Tell him to get his ass over here and hold me!" Spencer sobs. "I love him so much."

"He loves you too." I try to comfort her.

"Then please, please make him tell me that." Spencer pleads.

"I can't _make _him tell you anything, but I can try to fix you guys." I offer.

"That works for me." Spencer says.

I get in the pool and approach Toby. Toby & Caleb are tossing around a football in the water.

"Hey Aria." Toby says as he tosses the football to Caleb. "Can I help you with something?"

"Oh come on. You know why I'm here. I rarely talk to you." I begin.

"I'm pretty sure this has something to do with Spencer, so go on." Toby says.

"Can we talk in private, rather than here with... Caleb?" I ask, whispering his name.

"Okay Aria, I may be over here, but I can still hear you." Caleb rolls his eyes.

"I'm sorry Caleb! This is just between Spencer, Toby, and me." I tell him.

"It's cool with me. Go on, Cavanaugh." Caleb shrugs.

"I'm pretty sure it was just Spencer and I involved. Since when were you?" Toby asks.

"She's my best friend, Toby. I know everything about her." I chuckle.

"Alright, whatever." Toby smiles. "I'll be right back, Caleb."

Toby and I exit the pool. We go to a private corner.

"Why'd Spencer and you break up?" I ask.

"I think you know why. She broke up with me, anyways." Toby says.

"I know, Toby. But you can't just let your super long relationship end because of this!" I argue.

"Look, every time we fight, I'm always the one who has to apologize. It's Spencer's turn to say sorry, Aria, and that's final. I'm being a little more stubborn this time! I love her, but I'm not giving in to say sorry so easily." Toby says, turning around.

"Oh come on! You _know_ Spencer hates apologizing!" I angrily say, grabbing his arm. "She loves you, she was just confused."

"You're not the 'Spencer Whisperer', Aria." Toby rolls his eyes. "It's her turn to say sorry."

"This isn't some little game! You two don't take turns apologizing!" I roll my eyes.

"That's right, we _don't_. _I _always say sorry." Toby says in annoyance.

"Fine. You don't want to get back together with her?" I snap. "Your loss."

"Fine!" Toby shouts. "I don't need her! She needs me!"

"Get over it. You're a stubborn asshole. You don't understand how badly people hurt after heartbreak." I say in annoyance.

"You don't think _I'm_ heartbroken over the break up?" Toby asks.

"You're clearly not. You think this is some stupid game." I say.

"No wonder Ezra broke up with you, Aria." Toby says.

"What did you say?" I look at him, shocked that he would stoop so low!

I thought Toby and I were at least decent friends!

"I broke up with _him_! And you don't know anything about Ezra and I, okay? Spencer deserves much better than an ass like you, Toby!" I shout, and storm back to Spencer.

"What happened?" Spencer asks, her eyes still filled with tears. I feel bad... She really did love him. And she still does.

"Toby's waiting for an apology from you..." I openly tell her what he said.

"No way in hell am I apologizing to him!" Spencer angrily says. "He's the one that told me I can't help Emily and Paige! That's not his call, it's mine. He can come say sorry to me!"

"Spence, I don't think he's going to." I sigh. "He wants you to apologize, or he's not going to take you back."

"I love him so much, but I hate him at the same time..." Spencer takes a deep breath as she sits down on one of the poolside chairs.

"Hey, it'll be okay." I smile at her. "We can be like...heartbreak buddies."

Spencer laughs a little at this.

"Thanks Ar." She says.


	14. Chapter 14

**Yeah, so I'm really thinking of mixing some Ezria & Naria. I'm still deciding which one to end it with. There's going to be scenes for both of them. And I'm going to be showing a little less Mike/Gianna because they're not exactly a fun couple, and I know that. I'm still going to include a few Emily/Shaun scenes. I'm going to have much more Ezria, Naria, and Spoby then all, probably. I also might show some more Hanna/Caleb scenes, but the Hanna/Caleb stuff won't be too detailed or anything, since this isn't a Haleb story. The main plotline revolves around Spoby, Ezria, and Naria.  
**

**And I'm not very good at writing scenes like this... so hopefully this doesn't suck too badly.**

**Chapter 14**

_one night to love  
_

**SPENCER'S POV**

I'm trying to sleep, but I just keep thinking of Toby. Everyone's out at the bar tonight, but I decided to skip it. I think Toby decided to skip it, too. It's eleven PM right now. I'm still wondering... should I apologize to him? I didn't think I did anything wrong.

You know what? I'm not going to just sit here and be heartbroken. I think I'm going to go to the guys room and talk to him. I have no idea what I'm going to say to him, but I don't really care. I'll make something up.

"Toby..." I whisper as I make it to his room. I think he's the only one there, because Hanna, Emily, and Aria still haven't returned.

I knock on his door nervously. What if he is waiting for me to apologize? I want to, but I don't want to be the one to give in easily. I hate giving in. I'm supposed to be the stubborn one, and he knows that very well!

The door opens, and I see him without a shirt. God, I miss those abs...

"Spencer." He says my name. I get shivers by the sound of his voice. I can't tell if he's angry with me, or is tired, or... I just can't detect his emotions when I'm not even clear of my own feelings. "What are you doing here?" He continues to speak.

I shrug. Honestly, I don't have any idea of why I'm here. Am I here to apologize? Am I heart to demand an apology from him? Even I don't know...

"I don't know. I got lonely." I admit to him.

"D-do you want to maybe come inside?" He offers. He's even sweet to me when he's mad at me. How can I hate him!? It's just too hard to hate him. He's so perfect. He's so handsome and so sweet, and he makes my heart beat... I can't deny that I still love him.

I just nod and follow him inside the hotel room. He turns on the lights. I see scotch. Why does he have that?

"Is that... scotch?" I ask, moving towards it.

Toby speeds towards the table with the scotch, and snatches it right off. He quickly shoves it in the cabinet of the hotel room.

"Oh, um... That's Ezra's." He tells me, but I'm pretty sure he's lying.

I know when my guy lies... I've always been able to tell. Well, maybe it's just because he's not a very good liar... I don't want to continue to ask about the scotch, though. It's already pretty awkward between us.

"You don't have a jacket." He points out. "Are you cold? Do you want me to make you some cocoa or something? Coffee, maybe?"

"No." I shake my head, refusing everything he offers. "I'm good."

He gives me a funny look. "Come on... You want _nothing_?"

I nod, confirming what I said seconds ago.

"Okay, so if you didn't come here to hang out, and you didn't come here to talk to me, then... why are you here?" He asks. I know he's not trying to be harsh, but it still makes my body ache when he questions why I'm here.

"Because...I _do_ want to talk." I say.

"Well, I don't." Toby says, which shocks me. So he doesn't want to talk? Maybe he never loved me throughout this whole relationship. I have this strange feeling that we're not going to be together ever again. I feel like...he's no longer mine.

Instead, he steps towards me and takes my hands. I let him hold them. I love the feeling when he holds them both.

He doesn't stop there, though. He leans in and kisses my lips. I don't pull back; I don't ignore it, either. I _kiss back_. I know I'm supposed to be mad at him, but I can't be. I know we're fighting, but I miss him more than I want to be mad at him.

As he pulls back, he whispers, "I don't need to say words, do I?"

I shake my head. No. I can't be here. I _am_ bad at him. I didn't come here to fraternize with the enemy... I came here to... _I don't know_. I have no idea.

"I think I'm going to go back to the girls hotel room." I quietly mumble before fixing my hair and beginning to walk out the door.

I feel his hand grabbing my arm. Maybe he's drunk? He turns me around and crashes his lips against mine. I don't know why, but I kiss him again. I give his tongue entrance into my mouth. Before I know it, I'm in his arms, making out with him. My legs are wrapped around his waist, and he's holding my bottom, not letting me fall to the ground. My feet aren't touching the floor, because he's holding me.

I don't smell any alcohol in his breath, so I believe he's sober at the moment.

With me still in his arms, he walks back to a bed in the hotel room, and sets me down there. I know where this is going. Am I ready? I don't know. I've never done it before, in all my years of dating Toby. He always respected my decision to wait.

"Toby... We're broken up." I remind him, pulling away from his kisses.

"Are we?" He asks. He looks at me for an answer, but I say nothing. He continues, "Look, I know I screwed up...but we were having a stupid fight, okay? I just got defensive. My biggest mistake was walking away from you. When I was talking to Aria, I was talking shit. I didn't mean anything, I swear to god. I don't just love you, Spencer. I'm _in love_ with you. If I ever leave you again, slap me, because there's no way it's possible that I can lose feelings for someone as perfect as you."

I look at him. I'm just speechless about that little speech he gave me. Now I'm more positive than anything that I want to give myself up to this guy right here.

I lean in and kiss him again. I don't think I really need to return the 'I love you'. It's obvious that I'm in love with him.

He begins to slide my pajama shirt, which is his old shirt, over my head. He throws it off the bed, and onto the hotel room floor, and then we reconnect our lips. I've never done this with anyone before, but it feels so right to do this with him.

"Spencer..." Toby says my name as I begin to pull his grey sweatpants off. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"Positive." I answer in a mumble, as I slide the sweatpants completely off. He's left in his boxers.

I feel this odd feeling... I've never felt more ready to do this with him before. I feel that strange feeling. _Lust_. I want him so much right now. In those few hours we were broken up, the lust built up inside of me, and I realized how much I love and want him. And right now, I'm going to show him how much that really is.

"Come here," he whispers. He's hovering on top of me right now. I close the distance between us again, and our bodies are smashed against each other. I feel his rock-hard abs against my stomach. It doesn't hurt, though.

His hands fly to my back. They move to the latch of my bra. He fumbles with the latch, not able to undo it properly. I giggle slightly at this, and he looks at me with this cute little face of frustration.

"Help?" He whimpers.

I peck his lips before undoing my own latch. I never expected that this would how my first time would go...with _me_ doing this. Doesn't the guy usually do this? Well I don't really know... The most I've heard about sex is in Sex-Ed. Oh, and also Hanna's overly-detailed descriptions of her sexual fantasies and experiences with Caleb. I _still_ have nightmares from those unfortunately detailed tales.

The bra falls to the side of the bed, but I knock it to the ground. Toby's looking at me, but I don't feel like my privacy has been invaded. He kisses me in between them both, and I feel _far_ from invaded...I feel _loved_ by him. He always makes me feel so loved.

The rest of our clothes begin to peel off, and the only warmth that's been generated is from each other. I feel a mix of pain and pleasure...something that I've never felt very often. He's so gentle with me, though. He never went too fast or hard.

"Toby..." I moan his name. He continues to kiss me as he enters me.

I grip the sheets tightly as I reach my climax. I can tell he's glad that I reached it before him. He still hasn't reached it? I'll have to change that. I kiss his neck and chest until he reaches his own high. We change positions constantly throughout.

Once we finish, we lay next to each other in bed. Toby's arm is wrapped around me, and I feel safe and loved again. There's nowhere I'd rather be than in Toby Cavanaugh's arms. I'm hopelessly in love with the carpenter lying down next to me. He's my world. He's my everything. I love him to death, and I always will, no matter what I say and tell myself. There's no denying my love for him.

"I love you," Toby whispers.

"I love you, too," I whisper back, not caring about anything else in the world.

"Good night. Sweet dreams, beautiful." Toby whispers to me with a smile, and pulls my bare body closer to his bare body. He pulls the blankets to cover our bodies, and we fall asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**HANNA'S POV**

"WOO HOO! GO ME! I DRANK THE MOST TONIGHT! IN YOUR FACE, BITCHES!" Caleb exclaims as he fist bumps Mike. "Suck it up, Kahn. I beat you at your own little drinking game. Come try and fuck me up!"

"Shut the fuck up, Rivers!" Noel yells.

"Caleb, Noel, calm the fuck down." I say. It's only us girls and Shaun that aren't straight-up drunk. We had a few drinks, but we're not over-the-top like Noel, Caleb, Mike, and Ezra. I'm surprised Aria agreed to come when Ezra was here, though.

"Why? We're on vacation, babe." Caleb says. "Let me have my part-ay time!"

"Mmm," I say as he leans in to kiss me. We kiss. As I pull back, I say, "We're approaching the guys room, and Toby's probably sleeping. I don't want to wake him up. He's probably heartbroken after his break up with Spencer."

"Oh damn," Caleb mutters. "That sucks. I always thought they were a sexxaaaay couple."

I roll my eyes playfully. Caleb is so adorable drunk!

"Hanna, open the damn door..." Aria whispers forcefully. She's not too drunk, but it's obvious she's a little tipsy.

"Alright, alright." I roll my eyes for real.

I open the door and walk into the kitchen. All the lights are off. Toby must be asleep now.

"I left my purse in the bedroom when I came to visit Caleb," I whisper to Emily. "What should I do?"

"Go get it. Just try not to wake Toby up," Emily whispers back.

I nod and head into the bedroom.

I almost literally SCREAM when I see the sight. Toby. He's _in bed _with someone. He's _cheating _on Spencer? Well, either that, or he found someone to have break up sex with really quickly.

'Calm down, Hanna... Calm down...' I say to myself.

Oh thank god. It's just Spencer. So that's what she does when we leave? She has sex?

"What's taking you so long?" Emily asks, followed by Aria.

"Holy shit..." Aria mumbles. "Should we wake them up?"

"No," I smile. "That's adorable. Let them sleep. We'll just tell the guys to sleep in our room."

"Didn't George tell us not to mix?" Aria asks.

"Ugh." I groan. "Who honestly gives a fuck?"

I grab my purse and leave the bedroom. Aria and Emily follow me.

"Hey guys," Mike says. "Can we get to bed now? I'm exhausted."

"Yeah. That was a real busy day," Noel agrees.

"Um, we think you guys should sleep in the girls room..." Emily begins.

"Why, babe?" Shaun asks.

"Well, Spencer and Toby are... 'Sleeping'." Emily responds with a chuckle, air quoting 'sleeping'.

"Ohhh," Ezra chuckles. "They're doing THAT?"

"Hush, we don't need to talk about it." I roll my eyes with a smile. "Just bunk in the girls room, please? I don't want to disturb those lovebirds."

"I thought they broke up." Mike says.

"Well, I'm guessing they had sex, and they're back together now." I chuckle. "Let's just go, before one of them wakes up and freaks out that we're here."

We all leave.

"Aren't you a little freaked out that you just saw Spencer naked in bed with Toby?" Aria asks with a laugh.

"It was disturbing, but at least they had the decency to cover themselves up." I shrug.

"True," Emily agrees.

"So Em... Cozying up to Shaun, huh?" I ask.

"Well, we're officially going out now." Emily smiles.

"Wait, _what_?" Aria's eyes widen. "Emily! What about Paige?"

"I haven't told Shaun about Paige... but I'm going to break up with her." Emily promises.

"Don't keep postponing it, or someone's bound to get hurt." Aria says.

We head to the girls room, and we all squish together on different beds.

"This is so uncomfortable!" Jessica complains.

"Yeah! Why are we doing this _just _so Spencer and Toby can have their after-sex nap?" Gianna asks in annoyance.

"Look guys, I know it's bad, but Spencer's my best friend, and this was her first time. She deserves to have some privacy. At least, she deserves to _think_ she had privacy." I say with a small chuckle.

I just realize I announced that it was Spencer's first time to everyone.

"She's a VIRGIN?" Jessica seems shocked.

"And you're not?" Emily teases.

"I'd like an answer to that, too." Noel says with a smile. He's still drunk.

"Can we just stay up?" Mike pleads. "If you're going to make us stay in this uncomfortable hell, squishing everyone here, can we at least have some fun?"

"Okay, fine. What do you suggest we do?" I ask my ex-boyfriend in annoyance.

"Truth or dare!" Shaun suggests. "That's always fun."

"We should play truth or dare every night." Caleb grins. "It'll be like... our thing!"

"Um, okay." Jessica chuckles.

"So truth or dare it is." Aria smiles.

"Okay. Can we get off this god damn uncomfortable bed, at least?" Gianna asks.

"Hell yes!" Jessica exclaims, getting herself up.

We arrange ourselves in a circle, and get ready to play a wild game of truth or dare, with a bunch of people that are drunk, or at least half-drunk or tipsy. THis should be fun, huh?


	15. Chapter 15

**This is the drunken truth or dare game. Spoby will make their way into the game, so not to worry!**

**Chapter 15**

_truth or dare?  
_

**SPENCER'S POV**

I open my eyes forcefully, even though I'm still tired. I'm...naked. I'm cuddled into Toby's chest. This really does feel like home to me. I glance at the clock. It's midnight! Oh shit... The girls and the guys will be back any minute, and they'll see us. I wake Toby up.

"Is it morning already?" Toby sleepily asks, opening his eyes. "Spence, it's still dark...what's up?"

"I need to leave. You need to get dressed, too. They're going to be back from the bar." I respond.

"Oh shit, you're right..." Toby mumbles. "Alright, well, yeah."

I get up from the bed and take Toby's shirt from his suitcase, and slide it over my head. I put the shorts I was wearing before on. Toby puts on his boxers and pajama pants, and I give Toby a sleepy kiss.

"You know that's my shirt." Toby tells me.

"Yeah, and you're never getting it back." I smile, as I lean in to kiss him again.

Toby pulls back for a moment, "I don't want it back. It looks better on you, anyways."

We kiss one more time, before I head to the door. I make my way over to the girls room. Toby follows closely behind.

"You forgot your bra," Toby whispers with a giggle.

I blush a little and say, "Oh. Well, um...we should be quiet. The girls might be here sleeping."

"Okay." Toby nods.

I creak the door open a little. What the fuck? It's lit up. And all of them are in here! Noel, Mike, Aria, Emily, Hanna, Gianna, Shaun, Caleb, Ezra, and Jessica are all here, sitting in a circle on the floor! They all look drunk and giggly, probably from their misadventures at the bar.

"Spencer Hastings. Thought you could sneak in here before the girls got back?" Mike drunkenly grins.

Okay, great. They know. Ugh.

"You thought you were so clever. We know all about your sexual fun with Toby in the guys room." Noel also grins.

"Wonderful. Soo... um... what are you all doing here?" I ask. Toby's standing behind me.

"Truth or dare." Caleb responds. "Instead of squishing on the beds here, because we didn't want to disturb you in our room, we decided to pull a little all-nighter and play some truth or dare to pass some time."

"Well, since the guys room is free now, maybe we should get back there before Spencer's Uncle George sees us staying up." Toby says.

"Oh come on! George can't stop us from doing shit." Mike rolls his eyes. "Man up, Cavanaugh."

"Hey, since you're here now, why don't you join us for some truth or dare?" Shaun asks. "You know...the more, the merrier, right?"

"No! We should all be sleeping!" I argue.

"Come on, Spence! Just loosen up for _one_ night!" Hanna tries to persuade me. "It'll be really fun!"

"Yeah, you get the chance to ask people anything you've ever wanted." Aria smiles.

"Or you could make them do a crazy dare or something." Ezra adds on.

"Babe, are you in?" Toby asks me. "I'll be in if you are."

"Fine, if you are." I respond.

Mike and Noel scoot over, and Toby and I join the circle of truth or dare.

"Okay, you guys know the rules, right? If you lie in a truth, and someone finds out, you're kicked out of this, and if you pass up a dare, you're out, too." Caleb responds. "And, no sexual dares if the person is not in a relationship with the person you're daring them to do something with. For example, you can't dare Emily to have sex with Noel or something."

"Can we do kissing dares?" Noel asks.

"I guess. You've gotta be pretty strong to not pass up a kissing dare," Caleb responds. "To play this game, you've gotta have guts, though!"

"How do we select who's turn it is?" Ezra asks.

"Well, we'll start off with someone random... Let's say it's Mike. Mike dares Noel to call himself dumb. Noel does the dare, and then Noel gets to ask 'truth or dare?' to any person in the circle. It'll be like that." Caleb explains.

**TOBY'S POV**

I'm kind of excited to play truth or dare. Usually I don't join in on the drunken party games like truth or dare, but this seems like a lot of fun. Mike Montgomery is up first. I wonder who he'll challenge. It better not be me.

"Toby. I choose you." Mike says.

Of course Mike chooses me out of all the possible people he could've challenged.

"Alright Montgomery, hit me with your best shot." I say, relaxing myself.

"Truth or dare?" Mike asks.

I shrug. "Let's keep it simple. Truth, I guess."

"Fine. Is it true that you had sex with your step-sister Jenna?" Mike asks.

Fuck. I hate it when people ask me about my past. But I can't lie... I never had sex with Jenna. She tried to abuse me, but I finally broke free. She kissed me and tried to strip me, but I swear to god, we've never done more than that.

"No way! We were dating before my parents got married, but then I broke it off. She tried to sexually assault me a couple times, but I got away from her, and my parents found out, and I moved out." I explain the whole situation.

"You and Jenna dated before?" Mike asks.

"Yeah, but no more question. This turn is over. It's my turn to challenge someone." I say. I turn to Spencer. "I choose you! Truth or dare, babe?"

"Alright then. Um, truth." Spencer says.

"Did you ever kiss that doctor named Wren Kingston?" I ask.

"Wren?" Spencer seems shocked. "I can't lie, we did kiss a couple times."

"Is that why Melissa didn't get married to him?" I ask.

"Toby, I already answered your question, but yeah, that's why. I promise nothing's going on between Wren and I anymore, though. It's over." Spencer promises me, and then kisses my cheek.

"Okay..." I sigh. "Well, it's your turn, baby."

"Hanna, truth or dare?" Spencer asks.

"Truth. I'd rather play it safe, for now." Hanna responds. "I guess the alcohol hasn't kicked in yet."

"Did Caleb and you have sex on my Nana's couch at my lakehouse?" Spencer asks.

"What the fuck, Spencer?" Emily turns to her, in shock. "I thought I already told..."

"You're the bitch that spilled the beans to Spencer!?" Hanna cries.

"Oh, stop blaming Emily and just answer the question, Han." Spencer rolls her eyes.

"Okay fine. Yes, we did. Happy now?" Hanna says, annoyed.

"I am! Never do that again! Caleb, keep it in your pants when you come to my lakehouse!" Spencer seems super pissed.

"Hanna's turn to challenge someone!" Mike exclaims.

"Coolio! I wanna challenge Noel. Truth or dare?" Hanna asks.

"Hit me up with a dare. I'll be the first one to take a real fuckin' dare. Cowardly bitchesssss." Noel slurs his words.

"I dare you to prank call Mr. Bender and act like you're a pregnant woman with his baby!" Hanna dares, giggling.

"That it, bitch? That was the most fuckin' lame-ass dare in the fuckin' fucked up world!" Noel laughs as he picks his phone up. "Hey guys, what the fuck is Mr. Bender's phone number? I don't know shit like that!"

"I believe I have his number in my contacts. Mr. Bender is one of my associates, since we both teach English." Ezra explains.

Ezra and Shaun seem to be the only sober guys here... Besides me, of course. While they are all getting drunk, I was making love to my gorgeous girl. While we wait for Noel to dial in Mr. Bender's number, I give Spencer a quick kiss, and pull her into my lap, so she's sitting on it.

"Mmm, I like sitting here. Can I stay on your lap?" Spencer asks.

"Of course, baby." I smile.

Noel comes back with the phone pressed on his ear.

"Hello. Jonathan? Oh, Johnny Bender!" Noel squeals in his girliest voice. "I...I wanted to let you know that I...I um...this is hard for me to say, John. After our drunken night at the bar, I took a pregnancy test...and...I think I'm pregnant, John! _WHO AM I?_ John, are you forgetting everything that happened between us that night! Are you going to let me take care of the baby on my own? You know what!? I'm having an abortion. Whatever happened between us is now over, Jonathan Bender!"

Noel then hung up the phone. Everyone's dying of laughter. Even Spencer. She's giggling into my chest.

"That was amazing, dude!" Shaun exclaims. "You really know how to fake a girl's voice, huh?"

"Hell yeah, I do. Now, it's my turn. I know Spencer already went, but I have a good truth & dare for her. Take your pick. Truth or dare?" Noel asks.

"I'll be a little brave here and take a dare. Hit me up." Spencer shrugs, relaxing against me.

"I dare you to... kiss Shaun." Noel says with an evil smirk.

That little motherfucker! Is Spencer really going to go smack her lips against Emily's new boyfriend? Emily's looking at them in shock.

"I hate this friggin' game sometimes..." Spencer sighs.

"Then just be a chicken bitch and back the fuck out!" Noel teases drunkenly. "If you don't kiss Shaun, you're out of the game, Spence. I hate to break that to ya, but you know the rules. Caleb can hit you up with the rules again, if you want."

"Shut the hell up..." Spencer sighs. She gives me an apologetic look. "Come here, Shaun."

"Wait! I don't want to kiss her!" Shaun objects. "If you don't know, I'm with Emily now. We're going out, dude!"

"Just one kiss. You don't even have to kiss back." Noel grins. "Don't be a fucking chicken, Spencer. Kiss Shaun!"

"Noel, I hate your ass." Spencer groans. "I'm sorry, baby. I don't wanna quit..."

"I understand. It's not you. It's the dare." I say, nodding my head understandingly.

It's not like she _likes_ Shaun like that, right? Well, Shaun's dating Emily. He wouldn't. Then again, Shaun was flirting with _my_ girl on the beach. But he has Emily...he doesn't want my girl anymore. RIGHT?

Who am I kidding!? That animal better keep his paws off Spencer!

"I'm sorry, baby. I promise you that this kiss doesn't mean anything. Spencer and I are just friends." Shaun whispers to Emily before kissing her.

"Come on, get those lips smacked together! I didn't dare Shaun to kiss Emily, I dared him to kiss Spencer! Get to it!" Noel demands in annoyance.

"There's no time limits, so shut the hell up, _Noel_." I grit my teeth as I say his name.

"Chillax Cavanaugh. This kiss shouldn't change anything...if Spencer really loves you." Noel giggles.

I feel like punching Noel, but I know he's drunk.

Spencer leans towards Shaun and pecks his lips, and then flees her head back.

"There, Noel. I gave Shaun a kiss. It's done. Moving on." Spencer proudly says.

"Fuck. I should have requested a hot make out session between you to. I'll have you next time." Noel grins

"Noel, you stop messing with _my_ girl, or I'll beat the shit out of you!" I yell, tired of Noel's annoying drunken state.

"Toby..." Spencer mumbles as she sits herself back down on my lap. "He's drunk..."

"I know, I just can't take him anymore..." I sigh. "He's getting on my nerves."

"Baby, don't worry. It's my turn, now. I'll get him back by making _his_ girlfriend do something _much _worse than kissing another guy." Spencer grins.

"Spencer, if you're plotting to get back at Noel for making you kiss Shaun, you know you can't challenge him, right? He just went. It's against the rules to keep playing it back and forth before two people. Give someone new a chance!" Caleb exclaims.

"Oh, I wasn't going to challenge Noel. _Jessica!_ Truth or dare?" Spencer asks with a smile.

"I feel like I should be saying truth..." Jessica began, causing Spencer to get a little pissed. She wanted Jessica to choose dare! "_But_..." Jessica began, "I think I'll go with dare, just for the fun of it! Hit me."

"Good," Spencer smirks. "I dare you to kiss Gianna."

Gianna and Jessica's eyes both go wide open.

"Hold up! I'm not a lesbian! I'm not kissing my best friend!" Gianna cries.

"Yeah!" Jessica argues. "Caleb, isn't this against the rules or something?"

"Only sexual stuff is...I'm afraid that it's within the limits of the rules, meaning Jessica has to kiss Gianna, or she's out." Caleb shrugs.

"Fuck...Jessica, just back down." Gianna mumbles.

"No way! Then you won't be out of the game and I will!" Jessica argues.

"So you want to _kiss_ me?" Gianna asks in annoyance.

"I don't _want_ to." Jessica sighs.

"Fuck you, Spencer!" Noel yells. "I just made you kiss a guy! I didn't make _you _kiss a girl! You can't do that to my Jessica!"

"Um, yes she can, Noel. Caleb just said it's within the rules." I proudly smirk at Noel.

"You suck balls, Cavanaugh." Noel mumbles, but I can hear it. I ignore it, though.

Jessica leans in and pecks Gianna's lips. She barely kisses her. Jessica quickly retreats her head.

"Fuck this game. I hate it, but I love it..." Jessica sighs.

Gianna says, "Well whatever, the kiss is over. I _never _want to kiss a girl again. I'll stick to kissing my Mike."

Mike smiles, and leans in to kiss Gianna.

"See? _That's_ a kiss." Gianna smiles, causing Mike to grin.

"I didn't know you were a lesbian, Jessica." Mike teases her. "Stay away from my Gianna, Jess."

"Shut up, Mike!" Jessica rolls her eyes. "We all know that kiss was all Noel's fault. Thanks a lot, Noel."

"Hey, any time. I knew I could get you to come out of the closet," Noel jokes.

"Hey guys! Emily's bi. Can we _not _make fun of sexuality?" Shaun asks, holding onto Emily tightly.

"Aww! You're so protective and sweet, Shaun. I like it." Emily giggles, and kisses Shaun's lips once.

"Yeah, yeah. Alright. Now it's my turn to challenge someone!" Jessica exclaims. "Ezra! You've been quiet all night. Hmm. Truth or dare?"

"Um... Truth. I wanna keep it safe." Ezra says, shrugging.

"How many students have you hooked up with in your lifetime?" Jessica asks.

"Excuse me?" Ezra's eyes widen.

"Oh come on! Forbidden love is hot. Just answer the question." Jessica giggles.

I can tell Ezra's not liking this question much.

"Um... Two. Aria & this other girl named Klaudia. Well, she wasn't really my student. I used to do a side-math class, and Klaudia was one of my students. I kissed her, but it wasn't anything serious." Ezra says.

"Really? I always thought Aria's the only one you went out with." Emily says.

"Alright, alright. Can we not have a discussion time about this?" Aria asks, rolling her eyes.

"I agree." Ezra nods.

"Oh come on! Jessica was right when she said forbidden love is hot. I never knew there was more to Ezra's story." Hanna says with a smirk.

"Whatever. It's my turn to challenge someone." Ezra smiles. "Aria. Truth or dare?"

"Oh, that's just great. Um... dare...wait, no truth. I want to be safe. Truth." Aria responds hesitantly.

"Well, that ruins my dare. But... Um. My truth. Do you still have feelings for me?" Ezra asks with a smirk.

Aria stares at the ground. I for one am pretty sure that she still does have feelings for him. They broke up very recently!

**ARIA'S POV**

Damn you, Ezra! Why do you have to ask me this question? _Of course_ I still have feelings for him. We broke up so recently. I really do love him, and I only broke up with him because I knew I had to. He has his son and the mother to worry about, and I'm just an obstacle. I don't want to create more trouble than there already is.

"You know I can't lie..." I mumble. I speak loudly, "I do."

"Then why are you guys still broken up?" Mike asks, looking at me like I'm dumb.

"It's complicated. No more questions." I say, stopping them. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get a drink of water." I turn to Hanna. "Han? Where are the water bottles?"

"I saw some in the lobby," Hanna responds. "I don't exactly know."

"I know!" Gianna blurts. "Aria, I'll come with you."

"I don't exactly need compan-" I begin.

"I'm _going _to come with you." Gianna says forcefully.

"Fine then." I roll my eyes.

Gianna and I head away from the truth or dare game. I really just needed a break from the Ezra drama. I don't want to deal with him right now.

"So, you probably know why I left the game...but why you?" I ask as we enter the elevator.

"I'm so fucking sick of Noel. He made me _kiss_ my best friend." Gianna sighs. "Mike probably's going to keep teasing me about being a lesbian now."

"Oh, Mike's an idiot." I giggle. "Forget him. He's just messing with you. He loves you."

"Whoa there, Aria... We're not _that _intimate yet." Gianna says.

"You're not?" I ask, slightly shocked. "I just assumed... Mike's the kind of guy that likes to rush relationships."

"No way! I'm not ready for that kind of stuff." Gianna rolls her eyes. "Jesus, Ar."

"Well I'm _sorry_." I say. "Look, I'm sorry if I say some dumb stuff. I've got my head in the clouds because-"

"...of Ezra..." Gianna finishes off for me. "I know; I understand. He was being an ass by pinning you down with that question."

"Why would he do that to me and ask me that?" I ask, sighing.

"In all honesty, I think he's just confused. He really loves you, and he doesn't want to give you up for his son." Gianna responds.

"Being with him will mess everything up!" I frown. "I really do love him, but he has other things to care for. I'm doing the right thing here."

"I know you are. It must be hard. I'm not exactly a love expert, so I can't quote someone and be like 'true love conquers all' or whatever shit... but I can tell you guys love each other. You might want to tell Jessica that." Gianna says with a chuckle.

I laugh at her quote humor, but... Why? What's with Jessica?

"Jessica?" I ask, confused. "What?"

"Look, she's been thinking you're into Noel as more than a friend." Gianna responds. "Don't tell her I told you, though. Just sneakily let her know you love Ezra."

"Noel and I!?" I say in exasperation. "Hell no! Noel's an ass! He's just a friend. He's Mike's best friend. No way in hell."

"Okay, I understand. But Jessica's worried." Gianna informs me.

"Can we just get the water?" I ask, my stomach churning.

What if she saw the kiss Noel and I shared? Maybe _that's _why we've been so distant lately, and she's been so obsessed with Noel... It makes sense now! I'm a terrible friend. I kissed my friend's boyfriend! I should confront her when I get back.

"Of course." Gianna responds. "Come on, Aria."


	16. Chapter 16

**Shaunily & Naria/Ezria stuff in this chapter :) Takes place the day after the drunken truth or dare game. There's also a little cutesy Haleb scene!  
**

**Chapter 16**

_you did what!?  
_

**ARIA'S POV**

"Jessica. Hey." I smile as I sit down next to her. She smiles back at me. She's awfully calm. Why isn't she hating on me? Is this her little way of playing innocent? She _knows_ I kissed her boyfriend! Why isn't she scratching my eyes out?

"Hey Aria. What's up?" Jessica asks with her little smile. It's fake, isn't it?

"I wanted to talk to you." I tell her.

"About what?" She asks, turning her cell phone off.

"Noel." I mumble.

"Is it that something is going on between you guys?" Jessica asks, a little upset.

"No! Nothing's going on between us! I promise you." I say, shaking my head.

"Then what's the problem?" She asks. I know she's trying to toy with me. She wants to guilt trip me. I'm already going to tell her about the kiss! Why does she have to toy with me like this, too? God!

"I know...I know you know about the kiss Noel and I shared..." I sigh.

Jessica's head shoots up, and she turns it to look at me with a glare.

"Holy fuck! You did _what_?" Jessica growls.

"You already knew! Why are you acting so surprised?" I ask.

"I didn't know that Noel and you kissed!" Jessica cries. "I _knew _something was going on. I knew you guys liked each other or something!"

"No! I don't see Noel that way!" I say, facepalming. "Just allow me to explain!"

"Right now, I see you as the skank that stole my boyfriend, so go ahead, explain your slutty self." Jessica hisses.

I knew she was mad... I didn't know that she didn't know that we kissed, though! When Gianna was talking to me yesterday, it seemed like she knew everything about the kiss on the beach! How could she not? I could have just kept it a secret, and Jessica and I could still be friends! Jessica probably hates me now...

I ignore her insults, just because I _know_ I did something wrong. It was so terribly wrong of me to kiss Noel that day. I was just heartbroken. I would never purposely steal her boyfriend...

"Okay, it was the night that Ezra and I broke up..." I sigh.

"So what? Just because you were heartbroken, it doesn't change anything." Jessica snaps.

"Everyone was out except Noel and I, and I needed comfort. I was trying to feel the way I did with Ezra, but I ended up just kissing him! I said it meant nothing, and that's exactly what it meant. We don't like each other like that. Noel's in love with you." I tell her.

"Get the fuck away from me, you whore!" Jessica yells. "I have _one_ boyfriend that I really love, and you steal him from me! Noel was my everything, and now he's yours! Your stupid slutty heart has to have every guy! Who's next? Caleb? Toby? Shaun? You really like boyfriend stealing, don't you?"

"Jessica-" I begin, panicking.

"Never talk to me again, skank!" Jessica screams.

I slowly exit the room, tears falling out of my eyes. I just messed up a friendship. Jessica hates my ass now...

When I step outside, Ezra is there. Great. My ex is here, too.

"Ezra?" I ask, wiping tears from my face quickly. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh... I came to look for the guys. Caleb, Mike, Shaun, Toby, Noel? Are they here?" Ezra asks.

"No." I respond quickly, feeling like cringing at Noel's name. "But Toby's with Spencer. They went for a walk on the beach together."

"I see." I nod. "Is everything alright? I kind of overheard Jessica calling you some dirty names."

"Um, she's just angry at me. I'm sure she'll...maybe...get over it." I frown.

"If you want to talk about it, I'm-" Aria begins

I cuts him off, "Ezra, you're my ex-boyfriend, not my BFF or my guidance counselor. What happened in there is between Jessica and I."

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry to intrude on your privacy." He mumbles. "I'll be off."

I know what I said to him was harsh, but I can't take feeling like I want to get back together with him. I did the right thing. I let him worry about his own child and family...

"You know what? I'm leaving, too. I'll ... see you around." I quietly say, brushing past him.

**EZRA'S POV**

I'm just trying to show Aria I care. But of course, I make a fool of myself and invade her privacy!

But I still want to know. Maybe I can find out, and I can fix this. I don't even need a second chance. I just want to make sure Aria's okay. I don't want her to be upset like this. I know, I'm just another problem-creator in her life. She broke up with me because she had a good enough heart. But I love her more

I knock on the door, and Jessica opens it. She was obviously just crying.

"Oh. Jessica! Hi there." I greet her. "Is everything alright?"

"Look, if Aria sent you here, just go away." Jessica groans.

"No. I came here looking for Toby." I partially lie.

"Well, he's not here. He's taking Spencer out on a romantic walk down the beach like a good boyfriend!" Jessica yells. "Why does _he_ have to be such a romantic? Why can't other guys be more like Toby?"

"I'm sensing this is a boyfriend problem..." I say. "Did Noel do something?"

"Noel and I are no longer going out!" Jessica screams.

"Did he break up with you?" I ask.

"No, but the next time I get to see him, I'm dumping him." Jessica angrily says.

"What did Aria do? I saw her, she was really upset." I say.

"I don't care if that slut is upset!" Jessica says, annoyed.

"Okay, whatever Aria did does _not _make her a slut, Jessica..." I defend Aria.

"Oh come on! You're just saying that because you still like her." Jessica rolls her eyes. "You don't even know the slutty things she did."

_"Fine_, then tell me the slutty things she did, and I'll judge her after. Hit me with the terrible thing she did." I say, challenging her.

"She fucking kissed my Noel!" Jessica yells.

Wait...wait...wait! She has a _thing _with Noel? Is that why she broke up with me?

"D-does she have a fling with Noel?" I ask.

"Only Aria and Noel know!" Jessica frowns. "I can't believe she'd kiss my boyfriend."

"I'm sure she didn't mean to..." I sigh, biting my lip.

No. This can't be happening! Was she cheating on me? Is that why she was so un-hesitant to break it off with me? She wouldn't even give me a chance to redeem myself after I told her about my son Malcolm!

"They kissed on the beach because of _you_. You just had to break her heart, so she seeked comfort from _my_ boyfriend." Jessica groans. "But, I can't blame you... I wouldn't be surprised if their affair started before your break up with her."

"I can't believe Aria was having a secret affair with Noel!" I yell. "Are you sure about this?"

"Not really. I'm assuming, by the way they looked at each other. I knew that something was up." Jessica sighs.

"I'm going to talk to her before jumping to any conclusions, Jessica." I say."I love her as much as I always did."

"Even after she cheated on you like that?" Jessica asks.

"You don't know if she really did cheat on me!" I defend her.

Jessica steps closer to me. What's going on? I can't tell if she's flirting with me or trying to threaten me.

"Oh Mr. Fitz, you don't know what that bitch is capable of." Jessica hisses.

"She isn't a bitch. You don't know her like that, but I do. We've been together for such a long time, and I _know _Aria's a good person!" I continue to defend her.

Before I can comprehend what's happening, Jessica slams her lips against mine. I feel... weird. I know I can't kiss back, even though I want to. I want to, because I feel like I'm missing that special someone...Aria. But I don't feel that way about Jessica. She's not the kind of girl I want. Aria is...

"Jessica," I gasp as I yank my head back. "What...?"

"I've always wanted to see what it felt like to kiss you, Fitzy." Jessica giggles. "I was always hoping that I'd be lucky enough, like Aria, to kiss the hottie teacher at Rosewood High, and I got that chance. It was just as good as she described it!"

"Stop it." I demand. "I know you don't feel that way about me. You _know_ I still like Aria in a romantic way. I can't see you that way."

"How do you know how I feel?" Jessica asks, groaning.

"I know you're doing this to get back at Aria for kissing Noel..." I sigh.

She loops her arms around my neck anyways. What the hell is she doing? Both of us know this is just a revenge plan.

"I like you, Mr. Fitz. You're a good kisser. Kiss me again." Jessica smiles, leaning in.

I pull away.

"I know you're hurting because of what Noel & Aria did, but what the hell are you doing!?" I say, exasperated. "You're just trying to mess with me! Just because you're hurting, doesn't mean Aria should, too. She's already hurting for the mistake she made. She was crying, too. You know the saying- misery loves company, right? Well, you're not going to kiss me to get back at her. I'm not going to be your little revenge fling!"

"Think about all the things Aria's done to hurt you!" Jessica says.

"She hasn't done anything! She was a faithful girlfriend, but _I _screwed it up. I neglected her for my own selfish reasons, and then broke terrible news to her. She only broke up to me to make sure I take care of my son like a good father. She did it for my boy!" I say. defending her again.

Jessica sighs, "Alright Ezra, I'm sorry... I really did want Aria to feel my pain. It's not fair that she gets to kiss the guy I love, but I don't get to kiss the guy she loves! Why do I have to feel the pain when she doesn't?"

"Look, I think she regrets her actions, sincerely!" I tell her. "I know you're hurting, but revenge obviously isn't the answer."

"Well, it _seemed _like a good idea at the time..." She mumbles.

"Okay, I'm no guidance counselor, but I _can_ tell you that talking it out will help you, as cheesy as that sounds." I say. "Go have a talk with Aria."

"Even if I talk it out with Aria, I'm _never_ going back to Noel Kahn, _ever _again! He's a fucking filthy cheater!" She yells.

"That might not be what it seems to be, either." I say, smiling. "Maybe Noel didn't do anything wrong. Maybe she was telling the truth when she said it's just a comforting kiss. Go talk to both of them, and _don't _blow up when either of them say something back, or you'll just make matters worse than they already are. That's the best advice I can give for this situation."

"Thanks, Ezra." Jessica smiles. "You're the coolest teacher. Ever."

I smile before waving and shutting the hotel door. I start walking back down to the guys room. What if Aria and Noel really were going out? Shit.

I love her so much. I don't want them to have something secret going on, for the sake of her relationship with Jessica _and_ me.

**CALEB'S POV**

Hanna and I are making out in the guys cabin. Thank god nobody's here right now. I pull her into me, and we deepen the kiss. We're on the bed, but we're fully clothed right now. I don't think we're going to have sex when anybody, like George, could walk in.

"Mmm, Caleb... You're such a good kisser." Hanna flirts as she pulls back a little.

We work our way all the way to the pillows on the bed. She lays down there, and I hover over her. I reconnect our lips.

"You're pretty good yourself." I remark as I chuckle.

"Caleb..." She moans. I love the sound of Hanna's moans. They're so sweet.

My hands run through Hanna's curly & beautiful blonde locks. She's the prettiest girl in the world.

I don't know why, but she separates our lips again.

"Hmm?" I ponder why she separated our kiss aloud. "Hanna-Banana, what did I do wrong?"

"You didn't," She says with a smile. "First thing, I _love _it when you call me that cutesy little 'Hanna-Banana' nickname, and second thing, I just wish we could steal more perfect moments like this!"

"Right now is perfect, isn't it... _Hanna__-Banana_?" I say her nickname with a smile. "Let's not talk about this moment when we really could just be enjoying it."

"Mmm, Caleb! I didn't know you could be such a romantic!" Hanna giggles as she kisses my cheek.

"Does Daddy Caleb get more sugar?" I ask with a smile.

"Really Caleb? 'Daddy Caleb'?" Hanna laughs.

"Hey, you didn't give me a nickname, so I had to nickname myself. Now, Hanna-Banana, give me an answer to my previous sugar question!" I demand.

"What kind of Hanna-Banana would I be if I didn't give my Daddy Caleb some sugar?" Hanna asks flirtatiously as she leans in to kiss me again.

I kiss Hanna back, and continue to pull her in closer so I can deepen the kiss.

"Oh Daddy Caleb, _nothing _can ruin this perfect moment_,_ as cheesy as that sounds." Hanna smiles at me.

Of course, coincidentally, the door bursts open, and Ezra furiously walks in. I quickly pull myself off of Hanna.

"Well hey there, Ezra! Welcome back. You look super cheerful." I sarcastically say.

"I'm not in the mood for jokes, Caleb." Ezra rolls her eyes.

"Oh come on, man. What's up?" I ask, sitting up and next to Hanna.

"I just found out that Aria and Noel kissed!" Ezra shouts angrily. "How could they kiss!?"

"Wait, what?" Hanna's eyes widened. "What about Jessica?"

"Well, now, thanks to that stupid kiss, Jessica and Aria are in a little fight." Ezra says.

"Oh great! Now we have chick-fights over spring break?" Hanna sighs. "I wanted _one _peacefull vacay, and then this god damn fight ruins it!"

"It's okay, Hanna-Banana!" I say, giving her a quick side-hug.

"No it's not, Caleb!" Hanna sighs. "I just want their fight to be over."

"Hey, can Ezra over here get some sympathy?" Ezra asks, rolling his eyes.

"But Aria and you aren't even together anymore." I point out.

"Caleb, shut up!" Ezra sighs. "You _know_ I obviously still like her, but she doesn't want to let me ruin my son's life. I _can_ devote my time to her_ and_ my son! She just won't give me a chance to try."

"Well, Ezra, you ruined my moment with my Hanna... but, I'm sorry. You don't deserve to be in the middle of this shit. I'm sure Aria will come around for you. Take it from Daddy Caleb!" I exclaim.

"Thanks for the sympathy, but I don't exactly trust 'Daddy Caleb'." Ezra says, chuckling.

"Oh come on! How can Aria _not_ fall in love with that hot teacher with a cute smile?" Hanna asks with a smile.

Ezra smiles proudly, "Thanks, Hanna. I've never expected that kind of compliment from you."

"Um. _Ahem_. Are you forgetting all about that hottie... What's his name? _Daddy Caleb_," I say. "I think that Daddy Caleb might be your um... _boyfriend_!"

"I'm sorry, Daddy Caleb!" Hanna exclaims. "I love you, Daddy."

"Daddy Caleb feels better now." I smile as I kiss her lips.

**EMILY'S POV**

I nervously press Paige's contact name. It used to have a heart next to it, but I removed it once Shaun asked me out. I can't let him know that I'm still with Paige, so my only option is to end my relationship with her NOW. I can't keep doing this. It feels like I'm hurting Shaun, and he's the sweetest guy on this planet. He accepted my sexual orientation, and he's still so sweet to me.

I don't know how I _can't _fall in love with him! He's perfect!

"Emily!" Paige picks the phone up. "Hey there, my perfect little girl."

"Hey Paige. What's up?" I ask blankly.

"Nothing much. I'm just kind of relaxing. I had a swim race a few hours ago." Paige responds.

"Taking a break now? How'd the race go?" I ask.

"We dominated!" Paige exclaims. "This swimmer on my team named Samara Cook almost beat the record at the race. It was epic!"

"Samara, huh? Seems like a competitive swimmer." I say.

"No. She's a great swimmer, but she's not cocky, and she's really sweet." Paige describes her with a smile.

"She sounds wonderful..." I blankly say.

"Sorry I haven't called much. I've been busy with meets. It's crazy." Paige says.

"I'm sure it is." I say.

"So what about you? What are you up to on your little vacation?" Paige asks. "I wish I could be there."

"I wish you were here, too. And I'm just um... taking a break from the pools and beaches to call you." I tell her.

"Aww, you're the sweetest, Em!" Paige exclaims. "I'd do anything to be there with you."

"Mhmm..." I sigh.

"Emily? What's wrong?" Paige asks. "You seem a little distracted."

"I've just got some things on my mind." I tell her.

"Hey there, gorgeous! You can let me in. I'd only try to help you." Paige says.

I don't know how to tell her that there's somebody else. I've never done this before.

"I know you would. You're a great person with a great heart." I say.

"If anything's up, I'm your girl to help." Paige says.

"Paige..." I begin nervously. "I...I found someone else."

Holy shit! Did I just get it over with? Oh shit. What's going to be her reaction? I hope she doesn't get upset! I can't stand it when people cry!

"What?" Paige asks, her voice cracking.

She's upset, isn't she? Damn.

"Look...I know it's weird, but I met this guy-" I begin.

"But you're not straight!" Paige says.

"I think I'm bi, Paige. I _really _fell for him." I say.

"Oh... Um. I should go." Paige softly says.

"I'm so sorry, Paige!" I call after her.

But she already hung up...


	17. Chapter 17

**I updated the story description to Ezria x Naria triangle and Noel/OC.**

**Chapter 17**

_lovey dovey love_

**MIKE'S POV**

"_So_, Hanna and I went shopping for bikinis," Gianna begins. I like where this is going already. There are two things I love in this world: kissing girls, and girls in bikinis. The best things are kissing Gianna, and seeing her in a bikini. "So, I bought two. Which one do you like better?"

"I don't know," I say with a shrug. I shoot her a seductive smile and say, "Maybe you could try them on and we could see..."

"Nice try, Mr. Flirty-Pants, I know what you're doing." Gianna giggles.

"What's wrong with trying on bikinis in front of me?" I ask. "Aren't I your boyfriend?"

"Yes, Mike, but... just shut the hell up, you douchebag." Gianna rolls her eyes.

"You just have nothing to say." I smile proudly. "But if I had to decide without you trying them on, then the one on the right."

"So it's settled- the one on the left." Gianna says.

"No! I said the one on the right." I say.

"I know, but I asked you, so I could go with the opposite of what you say." Gianna tells me.

"Why? So you can displease me when you put it on?" I ask, rolling my eyes. "For your information, I think you'd look hot in both, I just think the one on the right has a better design."

"_Actually_, I asked you because your fashion taste sucks ass." Gianna giggles.

"Hey, I'm _Fashion King Mike_." I say with a grin.

"Oh Mike, you're such a gay ass." Gianna laughs.

"If I'm gay, why would I have you as my girlfriend?" I ask.

"So you can hide your gayness from the world." Gianna smiles. "But it's okay, because I love you anyways."

I grin, "Did you just say that you love me?"

"Mmm, so you caught me. I thought I'd throw it in, in the most un-romantic way possible." Gianna shrugs.

"I am _not_ letting our first 'I love you' be that un-romantic. Come here, we're re-doing that." I say stubbornly.

"When did you start caring about romance, Mike?" Gianna asks.

"Since always!" I exclaim. "Remember our first date?"

"How could I forget?" Gianna smiles.

"Come here, baby." I say as I walk up to her.

"You're the one that's coming over to me, 'baby'." Gianna chuckles.

"Don't be so literal. Mikey needs a kiss, babe." I say.

Gianna sets the bikinis down and leans in to kiss me.

As she pulls away, she asks me, "Is Mikey satisfied now?"

"Nope! Mikey needs more." I laugh and kiss her again.

**SHAUN'S POV**

I fix my hair a little bit. I know it's kind of girly, but I need to make sure that I don't look like shit in front of my new _girlfriend_. Damn, I just love the sound of that! I love calling her my girlfriend. It feels so good to know that Emily's all mine now.

I hear the door creak a little bit. Emily's here, isn't she?

"Emily!" I exclaim as I make my way over to the door. "Hey, baby."

I peck her lips and give her a quick hug.

"Hey Shaun." Emily says. She looks a little down. What's up with her?

"Mmm, as your now-boyfriend, I feel it's my responsibility to make sure you're okay. Is everything alright?" I ask.

"I love the way that sounds! Say you're my boyfriend again." Emily smiles at me.

"I'm Emily Fields's _boyfriend_." I say with a chuckle.

"That sounds so good. You're my boyfriend." Emily says flirtatiously. "How did I get such a perfect boyfriend?"

"No way!" I exclaim. "You're the perfect one, Em! And anyways, you didn't answer my question. Are you alright?"

"Of course," Emily says, nodding. "I'm sorry for not having a smile on my face immediately." She rolls her eyes as she says that.

"Well, a part of me thought you just weren't happy to see me." I shrug.

"No! I'm _so_ happy to see you." Emily says, throwing herself into my arms. "Don't ever think that I'm not happy to see you again, unless I _tell_ you I'm not happy to see you. But usually, I'm going to be happy to see you."

"Thank makes me feel good." I grin. "So, _girlfriend_. You wanna watch a movie? Go out for a real first date?"

"We can have a first date later." Emily says.

"Well if you don't want to do any of those things, what _do_ you want to do?" I ask.

"I thought that since Mike and Gianna are off in their sexual-lands in the girls room, and everybody else is out right now...that _we_ could have some one-on-one time. How does that sound?" Emily flirts. I have a feeling she's trying to be...seductive. And it's working...

I gulp a little. "One-on-one time? Like watching a movie?" I ask.

She rolls her eyes a little, "Shaun...I'm pretty sure you know that I don't mean a movie. Oh Shaun...Shaun...Shaun..."

"Why are you saying my name like that?" I nervously ask.

She doesn't even respond to me. She dives right in for a kiss. I hold her back and kiss her back.

"So _that's _what you want to do with me?" I ask with a grin.

"You're so stupid!" Emily rolls her eyes, laughing. She kisses my cheek while giggling.

"I'm sorry I didn't know. I'm not the brightest guy around, and you know that." I say.

"I like you the way you are. You're literally perfect." Emily compliments.

"Come here and kiss me again, Miss Perfect." I say with a grin. "You're so irresistible! Did you know that?"

"Do you know that _you're _so irresistible, Shaun?" Emily asks.

"Well, I do now. It feels good to hear that from such a perfect girl like Emily. Did _you _know how irresistible _you _are?" I smile.

"I guess I know now, too. And it feels great to hear that from such a perfect guy like Shaun." Emily flirts right back and pecks my lips again.

"So, how's about that movie I was talking about?" I ask.

"Actually, a movie sounds pretty good right now." Emily laughs.

"Good, because all this kissing stuff was intense..." I sigh.

"Intense? Oh Shaun!" Emily exclaims and starts laughing. "So, movie it is. What are we watching?"

"Anything you want. We can't go wrong with a decision made by you." I smile.

"Is this a test? I feel pressured by you." Emily giggles.

"No seriously! I'll watch whatever you want. Chick flicks or any shit you want. It's all your decision." I say.

"Okay, something's up. Is this like a gentleman act to woo me? And then in a few months, you'll turn into this crazy-ass rapist and abuser?" Emily jokes.

"Mhmm, that's exactly what I am, Em." I chuckle.

"I'm not kidding!" She laughs. Her laugh is so perfect and cute! "No guy is ever this sweet."

"Were you expecting me to be an asshole?" I ask. "Some guys seem like that at first, I guess."

"And you were one of them!" Emily exclaims.

"What are you talking about? I thought I was always a gentleman." I say, crossing my arms like a little kid.

"Yeah, after I got to know you a little. You seemed like a complete ass when you were _flirting _with Spencer on the beach." Emily says, reminding me of what I attempted with Spencer Hastings.

"Okay, I didn't know she was with Toby at the time!" I defend myself. "But hey, come on! If it weren't for that little flirt with Spencer, I never would have met the beautiful girl I'm with today... _Emily Fields_."

"There you go again, Shaun. Going all gentleman on me, huh?" Emily smiles.

"Just go pick a movie and stop insulting my gentleman ways." I chuckle.

**JESSICA'S POV**

Alright, I think I'm going to do it. I'm going to talk to my perfect little Noel Kahn, and break up with him. I can't just pretend like everything's A-Okay when everything's _not_. I'm going to try to be calm.

I always thought he was the one for me. I never expected that it would end this way, and because of _Aria_. I always thought Aria was a supporter of my relationship with Noel, but I guess not! I'll take Ezra's word for it and talk it out, but I'm still super fucking mad about it. SHE KISSED HIM!

"Jessica, baby!" Noel exclaims. That's the last time I'm going to hear him call me baby, or say 'Jessica' so sweetly. "I'm so glad you're here, Jess. I wanted to get a little alone-time with you. It's been awhile, and I've missed you a lot. So, why'd you text me to meet you here, anyways?"_  
_

Well, he's been curing that feeling of missing me by kissing Aria Montgomery!

"Noel..." I begin. "We need to talk."

"Shit, these conversations never end well. Did I do something wrong?" He asks.

"I...just... You don't understand how hard this is for me, you ass!" I yell.

"Jessica..." Noel sighs. "Calm down. Talk to me, baby."

"You know what you did with Aria!" I sob.

"You know about the kiss with Aria?" Noel asks, eyes widening. "It's nothing, babe. I promise you."

"It's not 'nothing'! You kissed another girl! You _cheated _on me!" I yell.

"It wasn't meant to happen! The kiss meant nothing to me!" Noel says.

"That doesn't change what you did." I snap. "Just fuck off, Noel."

"Jessica, come on! I love you more than any girl in the world. Aria's just a friend. She's like a sister to me! I wouldn't date my sister!" Noel sighs.

I want to believe him when he says that, but I can't. Just... I can't.

"I'm sorry, Noel. It's over." I shake my head. "You can go back to loving Aria."

"I _never_ have really loved Aria like that throughout our whole relationship, Jessica! Jessica, come on! You're my only girl. You can't leave me when I'm in love with you like this. How do you expect _me _to cope with this? You're being unfair." Noel sadly says.

"How am I being unfair!?" I scream. "I loved you, and you go behind my back and kiss Aria! You didn't even have the guts to tell me right after it happened!"

"I didn't want to upset you! This is what I was afraid of!" Noel cries.

"Well, not telling me got you into an even bigger mess." I say, angrily. "We're over."

"Jessica! JESSICA! _Holy fuck, _Jessica... Please, don't do this, baby. I love you." Noel pleads.

"Stop calling me baby. We're done." I angrily say before walking off.

**NOEL'S POV**

Great, Jessica just dumped me. I don't even know if the kiss with Aria meant anything! I guess it was my fault for screwing everything up. What I did was wrong. I thought I could just get away with what I did. Now I _know_ I fucked up big time.

I have nothing to do all day now... Everyone's out with their significant other, and I'm all alone. Maybe Aria isn't busy... Since her and Ezra are broken up, maybe she's lonely, too. I feel like an ass for wanting to talk to her right now, but I really do need someone. And she'll understand, since she's involved in this, too. I hope Jessica at least forgives Aria. I don't want their friendship to be over.

"Heyyyyy O!" Caleb sings as he walks up to me. "What up, Kahn-Ster!?"

He puts his fist out and we fist bump.

"Hey Caleb. What's up?" I ask.

"Well, you remember Shaun's friend... That guy Ollie? Well, Hanna, Ollie, Ollie's girlfriend, and I are just hangin' out. You wanna join in? You can bring Jessica as your little datey-date." Caleb grins.

"Nah, I'm good. Jessica and I broke up, anyways." I tell him.

"What? Really?" Caleb's eyes widen. "Noel, what the fuck happened between you guys!?"

"It's some complicated shit. Can we just drop it?" I ask. "I have somewhere to be, anyways."

"Alright, alright. If you ever wanna talk to someone, I'll be your guy." Caleb tells me, before walking off.

I pull out my phone and give Aria a call.

_"Noel? Hey." Aria says._

_"Hi...Aria." I say._

_"Are you calling about Jessica?" Aria asks. "I just have this feeling."_

_"Yeah." I respond. "So you know that she knows?"_

_"Look Noel, I'm sorry. It's my fault. Gianna said something that made it seem like she already knew, so I went to apologize to her, and she flipped out when it slipped out. If you guys broke up, it's all my fault." Aria sighs._

_"It was a mistake, and it's not your fault. I'm an ass for even kissing you in the first place..." I say. "And yeah, Jessica just broke up with me."_

_"Oh my gosh! I feel terrible!" Aria cries._

_"Come on, I told you I don't think it's your fault." I say. "I was hoping we could meet up and talk, though."_

_"Well now I have nothing better to do, so I'm all up for it." Aria says. "Meet me at that ice cream parlor that Shaun took us to when we met him."_

_"Alright, I'll see you there. Later." I say, and hang up the phone._

**ARIA'S POV**

Alright, I'm going to meet Noel in a little bit. I make my way over to the ice cream parlor...and I see _Jessica_? I walk in and get a clearer view. She's crying, and she's with some other guy. Damn, I can only see the back of this guy, but he looks a lot like...

Holy shit.

It's Ezra.

What the hell is she doing here with Ezra!?

Ezra hands the woman at the counter a bill, and then he hands Jessica an ice cream cone. What's he doing? Is he her knew little comforting thing?

He gives Jessica a hug, and then walks her out the door of the ice cream parlor, and seats her down. I watch them from the corner of the eye. Ezra gets up and walks back in the ice cream parlor. Did he see me?

Of course he did. He sits himself down at my table.

"Hey. Expecting someone?" Ezra asks.

"Yeah, I have company coming." I nod. "Um...What the fuck are you doing here with Jessica?"

"I don't know if you know this, but she just got into a nasty break up with Noel. I felt bad, so I offered to take her out for some ice cream." Ezra explains. "If you think there's something going on between Jessica and I, then you're crazy. I was just trying to comfort her. She's really hurt by what you did to her..."

"I know, I know... So, you're back to being a good person, huh?" I ask. "Is this an attempt to show me what a good person you are?"

Ezra chuckles, "Maybe it is."

"If it is, then it isn't working. I'm not exactly impressed by you taking one of my best friends out. It looks like you're trying to take her out on a date." I laugh.

"What!? I would _never _date Jessica!" Ezra shakes his head. "She's a great girl...but I'm just not interested."

"Look, I've been thinking _a lot _about us..." I begin.

"Is this where you reject me again?" Ezra asks with a smile.

"No." I say, giggling a little. "I was thinking that maybe we could-"

Well, I can now say that time is no longer on my side. Noel pops in the door of the ice cream parlor _right _at this moment. The bell rings, and we both turn our attention to him. He seats himself.

"What the fuck is Jessica doing here?" Noel asks. "And _you_, Ezra? What are you doing here?"

"Um, I was just stopping by. I should be on my way, anyways." Ezra says, and exits.

Why did Noel have to show up? I _actually_ thought I was having a moment with Ezra!

"Hey. Sorry I took so long. I went back to the my hotel room to grab some cash, and I found the lovely sight of Emily and Shaun making out." Noel chuckles. "So, realizing I couldn't change my clothes in that room anymore, I thought I'd stop by the girls room and just ask if I could change in there...and of course, Mike and Gianna were indulged in each other, too."

I fake a laugh. Right now I want to be with Ezra more than Noel...

"Oh! Well, you know how everybody is with their significant other. I didn't expect Emily to fall for Shaun so fast. Mike & Gianna... well, they're Mike and Gianna! I could expect that from them." I say.

Noel chuckles a little.

"Uh so... Why don't I get us some ice cream?" Noel offers. "What flavor do you want?"

"Plain vanilla's fine." I shrug. "Thanks so much."

"Heh, no problem." Noel says with a smug smile. "I'll be right back, Ar."

I know I should be focusing on Noel. He's single, and I'm single, and we could be together now, but I can't. First of all, Jessica's one of my closest friends, and hooking up with her ex again would be the complete wrong thing to do. And also... I... I think I still love Ezra.

**TOBY'S POV**

I have my arm around Spencer as we sit near the ocean. We're not too close to the sea. We're in that area where the waves barely hit our feet. There's almost nobody on this side of the beach. They're all in the middle, where the tide is perfect for surfing and playing. Plus, the sand is much better there.

I'd rather be here, though. I'd rather be alone with my girl.

"Spence?" I turn to her.

She turns her head to face me. "Yeah?"

"Do you think that we'll still be together even after this year finishes?" I ask.

She lets out a little laugh, "Toby, don't be stupid. Of _course _I do. In fact, I see you and me together for the rest of our lives."

"I know but... what about college?" I ask with a worried face. "We both know you're going off to do big things. You'll probably go to an Ivy League College, and accomplish amazing things. I'll probably go to some community college in the state, and we both know that long distance relationships never last."

"Do we have to worry about the future right now, Toby? We're still so young." She says.

"No, we're not. You applied to like fifty colleges, and I applied to just a few. Acceptance letters are coming soon, and graduation is, too..." I sigh. "The school year is rapidly flying by, you know. Before we know it, it's going to be graduation day. Everything that we've spent all these years working for... all the friends, relationships, and everything...they go to waste. Once you start college, you won't even remember the people you grew up with and loved."

"It'll never be like that, Toby." Spencer shakes her head. "I'm never going to forget about everything that's happened. It doesn't matter where we end up, because I love you so much, and you should know that."

"Look, I love you a lot, too, but we both know we're not going to the same college." I say.

"Don't worry, we'll figure things out as they come along. I promise you I'll never forget about you." Spencer says. "Everything that I've been through, all the friends I've made, and you...the one guy I'm completely in love with... There's no way I can forget you all, no matter what I do after college."

"Spencer, I... I love you so much." I whisper.

"I love you too." She whispers back, and leans in to kiss me. As she pulls back she says,"Toby, you've made me feel the way that no other guy has ever made me feel. The past couple of years being with you have been the best years of my life. I don't know where I'd be without you."

"Spencer, you know, we've never had such a cinematic discussion like that before." I chuckle.

"I'd prefer not to have cheesy moments like that, as heart-warming as they are." Spencer giggles. "But us...we're forever."

"You know what they say...True love never dies." I grin.

"Hmm, I've never heard you say such a meaningful quote like that before, Toby!" Spencer chuckles. "Out of all the years I've dated you and been friends with you, I have never heard you say something like that before!"

"Well, you learn something new everyday, don't you?" I chuckle.

This moment with Spencer...I felt like I was the boyfriend in a romance movie. Seriously, no joke! The way we talked about being together forever, and college... That's exactly how they do it in the movies. I always thought that movies were so unrealistic- especially romance movies. I never thought I'd have a romance-movie like conversation with my girlfriend.

"Toby, you should know something about yourself." Spencer says.

"What's that, babe?" I ask, as I look at her.

Are we going to have another romance movie scene?

"Toby Cavanaugh...You're so gay." Spencer says, and then bursts out laughing.

I roll my eyes playfully. I chuckle at her humor a little.

"Ha-ha, very funny, baby." I sarcastically say with a smile.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Toby, you know I'm just messing with you." Spencer says. "Or am I?"

"You _are_ just messing with me. I know it." I say.

"How do you know it?" Spencer asks. "You don't know what I'm thinking."

"Does a gay guy kiss his _girlfriend_ like this?" I say, and then crash my lips against hers.

I pull her into my lap as we continue to make out. She loops her arms around my neck, and we continue to kiss by the ocean. It's the perfect scene, once again. I feel like I'm in a cheesy romance movie all over again...

"I guess a gay guy doesn't kiss like that, but...you're still gay." Spencer chuckles as she pulls away from me.

"Mike was telling me about how Gianna called him gay, too." I laugh.

"Maybe I got it from her..." Spencer says.

"You did! Didn't you?" I ask.

"I did." Spencer says, shrugging. "I thought it was pretty funny, so I just _had_ to try it. I didn't know that stupid-ass Mike told you about what Gianna said to him."

"So that means I'm _not_ gay. If I were gay, I wouldn't love you the way I do." I say.

"Toby, you're so cheesy. Oh, and that's _not _a joke." Spencer says, rolling her eyes.

"Am I?" I ask.

"Yes Toby, you _are_." Spencer smiles.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_the way i feel_

**Noel's POV**

Okay, I like Aria a lot. She's a great girl and everything. She brings out a new side of me that I like. But then there's Jessica! I know I screwed us up, but I love Jessica. I never told her that I'm really in love with her. Sure, I said the words once when we were breaking up, but I never made them meaningful. I really want to be with them both, and I'm just_ torn_ between them! How can I decide between two amazing and love able people. Jessica's always been my stable rock. She calmed me down during my hardest moments. Aria's been a longtime friend that's always there for me. This is like picking between two shiny pennies! Both of the pennies are great, but which one do you choose? They're both equally shiny!

**Aria's POV**

I think Noel is a great guy. We have been friends for a long time, even though I met him through Mike. He's been like a best friend to me. When Ezra was in that anger phase, Noel was there for me through it all. I really like Noel, and I really love Ezra. Ezra's been the guy I could always talk to, until that moment he changed Because of his new family. I don't want to disturb his new family. They deserve to be happy, and not have me intruding. So the choice should be clear! I should want to be with Noel, because Ezra's not in the best stages right now, and he doesn't need me ruining everything. But it's not that simple. I love Ezra, and I want to say it's a love worth fighting for, and get him back, while still allowing him to care for his family. I just don't know what to do right now! I also can't pick Noel because then I don't want Jessica to think I back stabbed her!

**Emily's POV**

Breaking up with Paige was hard, but it was worth it. I was hurting her more by cheating on her. I'm glad I didn't continue to lead her on, because I really like Shaun a lot! He's one of the greatest guys I've ever met. I knew there was something special about him at the moment we first met. Now I just want to have a good future with Shaun. Was it fate that he lives in Rosewood or something? He's literally perfection, and I think that I might actually be falling in love with him. He accepts me for who I am: bisexual. He doesn't judge me. Shaun is the syrup to my pancakes! That sounds weird, but whatever. Every girl probably dreams of getting a guy like Shaun in their life, and here I am, lucky enough to have a Shaun!

**Shaun's POV**

Man, I'm so glad that Ollie went to hang out with his girlfriend that day! That made me find Spencer Hastings, who led me to her awesome friends. They're like the coolest group of people ever! I want to be close with them forever. And, they live in my town Rosewood, too. The greatest part of this all was meeting Emily Fields, one of the girls in the group. She's bisexual, but I think I'm in love with her. We bonded in the minute we met. I learned what an awesome girl she is. I asked Emily out, and she said yes. I'm dating Emily Fields! I have the most amazing girl ever. She's beautiful, has a great personality, and everything. Wouldn't all guys want a girl like Emily? I've got an Emily! I'm so glad I met her, and this awesome group of friends.

**Mike's POV**

Thank you Noel for introducing me to Gianna! She's the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. I have a girl that I really, truly love. I want to be with this girl forever. Gianna is more amazing than any girl I've met. Going on this trip with her made me realize how much I love her, so thank you Spencer for taking us out here. You rock, Hastings! (Soon to be Cavanaugh). And Gianna, I love you!

**Gianna's POV**

Poor Jessica. She's so broken-hearted over her break up with Noel, and Aria's betrayal. I'm shocked all of this had happened! I can't believe Noel would do that to her. I thought he loves her. But I have to thank Jessica and Noel for pretty much introducing me to Mike Montgomery. He's the best guy on the planet. You can't find a Mike Montgomery just anywhere. He's cute, smart, sweet, funny, and even romantic sometimes! I love Mike so much! He's never pressured me for sex, which makes him even more loveable. But now... I think I want to go all the way with him. Do I really want to have sex with Mike? I think I do!

**Ezra's POV**

Jessica is super upset about Noel. Damn. I want her to be friends with Aria again. I almost had a moment with Aria, but then Noel kind of ruined it... I love her and I want her to see that she's not a burden! I love her more than my own son, and I want to be with her. She doesn't understand that she could never be a burden in my life. She's the love of my life, and I can't lose her. I need to find a way to get her back. Why can't we be stable like Spencer and Toby? If I get Aria back, I'll do everything I can to please her in every day. She is my true love!

**Spencer's POV**

Life couldn't be more perfect! Well it could, but whatever. I have the greatest friends ever, and the best boyfriend on Earth! There's no better guy for me than Toby Cavanaugh. He makes me so happy. He's always there for me whenever I need him. But I'm starting to consider the words he said while we were at the beach together that day. Is it true? Are we going to part ways? I know I want to be with him forever, but how am I to control that? We can't control what collages we go to. Damn! I should have planned the colleges, and we should have only applied to ones in the same area. What if I can't be with him because of the colleges thing? Everyone says long distance relationships never last! I want to see his beautiful face every day, too! Damn Toby, he got me all worried about our future.

**Toby's POV**

There's nothing really that terrible going on for me right now. Spencer and I are back together and happy, and we had sex for the first time! She's pretty awesome in bed. I had a good night that night. We also get to spend a lot of time together. I've definitely gotten closer to her and the rest of the group. We also met this really cool dude named Shaun. He's dating Emily now, and I think they're super cute! My only worry/concern about everything right now is my future with everybody. After our senior year ends, will I see them agains? Will my relationship with Spencer continue? I don't want to have to break up for college! We always talked about our plans oof growing up together and having a family. Will that all end because of college? I don't want Spencer to leave me for some sophisticated college dude! I know one thing for sure, though. I will always love Spencer Hastings.

**Jessica's POV**

Damn world! My life is a complete mess. I thought Aria was my friend, but clearly she's not. She happily stole MY boyfriend. Well, ex-boyfriend now... I love Noel, and I miss being friends with Aria. I wish this whole kiss thing never happened! I want them both back in my life. Kissing Ezra was dumb. Maybe I should just talk to Aria. What if she wasn't lying about what she said? Well, she still kissed Noel! I would never regret meeting Noel, though. Mike and Gianna kind of introduced me to him, and he's one of the greatest things in my life. Noel went from the greatest thing to the worst thing. I miss having him as the greatest! Why can't life be how it was before the kiss? Doesn't Aria love Ezra or something? I want my relationships to be stable and unharmed like Spencer and Toby's! I'm so jealous of them sometimes... I'm jealous of Hanna and Caleb, and mike and Gianna too!

**Caleb's POV**

Poor Noel! I heard about his big break up with Jessica. I always thought they were perfect for each other. That really sucks. I'm just glad I have my little Hanna! She's the love of my life for sure. This trip was great. I bonded with all the friends, met the new guy Shaun, and I got lucky with Hanna plenty of nights! The sex during this trip was awesome. I wish we had this much sexual freedom in Rosewood, but of course, Mrs. Marin would fucking kill me if she found out I'm fucking her daughter regularly. She would probably call Veronica Hastings and get Hanna a restraining order against me. This trip meant freedom, and I can make amazing love to my perfect little Hanna. There's no one in the world I'd rather be with than Hanna Marin!

**Hanna's POV**

Caleb is so hot without his shirt on! Just noting that down... I've had a lot of sex this trip, so good thing I'm on birth control, or we would be having plenty of little babies when I get back to Rosewood. But the sex was amazing! It was probaBly better that Spencer's first time with Toby this trip. Yup, the girl lost her v card! Lucky girl, huh? Well, she doesn't have a sex god boyfriend like Caleb Rivers! I never want to go back to Rosewood. My mom would never let me have so much sex, and neither would any sane parent. I don't want to stop having sex with Caleb, though. Caleb makes sex so hot and good! I'm gonna mid having him screw me every night :(

**i just wanted to make a filler chapter thingy with their current emotions and how they feel about everything going on right now.**


	19. Chapter 19

**this is kinda the "beach finale" part one. It's not the end of the story, but it's like a season finale! there might be a little ezria in the next chapter. there's not a lot of ezra stuff in this. he's only mentioned. but he's in the next chapter.  
**

_the end of fun part 1_

**chapter 19**

**Hanna's POV**

"Morning, baby! Spencer's uncle is probably gonna kill me for being in here, but I just had to see you, my little Hanna-Banana!" Caleb exclaimed, as he jumped on the bed and began to kiss me in front of everyone, who had just woken up. Well, all the girls.

"Fuck you, Caleb!" Jessica yelled. "Fuck all of humanity that has a romantic life!"

She's still super peed off at Aria for kissing Noel...

"What's her problem?" Caleb asked in shushed tone.

"Break up with Noel." I told him between a heated kiss.

"Stop making out!" Emily stopped us. "We want to make the most of our last day on this awesome trip, so lets make us some plans!"

"It's the last day, lets just chill!" Gianna exclaimed, smiling.

"Or something more exciting and awesome like a teen club," I suggested, grinning.

"Sounds aawesome to me," Caleb said and kissed me again.

"Of course it does. She's your girlfriend, you just agree with anything she says," Spencer said, chuckling slightly.

"That is not true!" Caleb rejected. I watched him in amusement. "Spencer, I think Hanna's idea is very fun. Teen clubs are everything right now! Well, doesn't it sound fun to go to a teen club? I've never been to one. It's like a club without the alcohol, and without the creepy drunk men!"

"There could be drunk and cute _guys_ at a teen club, though," I added. "I can't say I wouldn't like some of those cute guys to flirt with me."

"Hanna-Banana, you are taken! You shall not flirt with them," Caleb said, and I chuckle.

"Would they even have alcohol at a teen club?" Aria asked. Jessica scowled when she heard Aria's voice. Someone is super mad...

"Dunno, but who cares!" Caleb exclaimed. "Let's soak up all the sun we can get before it starts getting dark outside, then party our asses off for our last moments here. That's the way to remember everything and have the time of our lives!"

Today was going to be fun.

**General POV**

The last day at the beach! Everyone was dreading to leave, because they were having loads of fun with their lovers and friends. Well Jessica wasn't happy with the entire trip, but she still had fun until the very end when she discovered Aria and Noel's secret kiss. That ruined her trip, and make her break up with Noel And lose a good friend.

They enjoyed themselves at the beach. After drying off, they made their way to the teen club, and got ready for an eventful night of fun, before having to part from the gorgeous beach. Tonight was their last night. They didn't want to spend it having sex, they just wanted to be with their friends and have a good time!

"Hey bro, hit me up with another shot!" Mike demanded, pretending to be a little tipsy in front of everyone. "Make it super strong. I need something to just forget all the troubles in life and have fun!"

"Yo Mike, you know you're at a teen club that doesn't serve alcohol, right," Shaun said, laughing as he clinged onto Emily.

"Damn," Mike said, sighing. "Just get me a coke or some shit. Where's my babe? I'm missing her beautiful face already."

Gianna surprised him from behind and kissed his neck and slid her hands so they wrapped around his chest.

"Hey Mikey," Gianna flirtatiously said. "I'm right here. I heard you were looking for your babe, so I came as quickly as possible for you."

"Yeah, 'cause you're my only babe!" Mike exclaimed, grinning. "Come kiss me, you little hottie! I love you so much."

"I love you too..." Gianna whispered before kissing him.

They did it. They finally said their romantic I love you that Mike wanted so terribly. He happily snuggled into Gianna. It felt good to be in love.

"Well since Mike and Gianna are having a moment, Shaun here was thinking that he could have a moment with his beautiful Emily, too..." Shaun talked about himself in third person.

"Well that Shaun hottie thought right." Emily said, smiling as she kissed him.

Life was drama-free tonight. All they wanted was to have fun, and they were finally getting it. Well, other than Jessica's constant thinking about Noel and Aria together.

MEANWHILE...

"Hey, don't be down. Tonight's our last night to have fun here," Noel said. He put a hand on Aria's chin and pulled her head upwards so she was looking at him now. "What's got you down, beautiful?"

"I'm just sad about leaving this place," Aria lied. It was a pretty believable lie, too. She let out a sigh, making it even more realistic. "I mean, I already feel like this place is much more of a home to me than Rosewood is."

"We're all bummed about leaving, but that doesn't mean we can't make the most of our final night here!" Noel happily said, grinning. Aria stared at the ground again, and he brought her head back up. "Hey, look at me, Ar. Let's make this a night to remember." And then he pressed his lips against Aria's.

"Noel..." Aria whispered As his hands began trailing to the buttons of her cute shirt. "Noel... Are you sure about... I mean we're in public!"

"Ahh. You're right," he said, nodding. Aria was secretly happy about this. He smiled at her, "Let's ditch this teen club. We can go back to the hotel rooms and finish off."

"I..." Aria sighed, as Noel grabbed her hand and they began walking to the door of the teen club. Much to Aria's luck, Toby and Caleb stopped them.

"Hey! Where are you party poopers going?" Caleb demanded.

"We came here to have fun, and you guys are leaving?" Toby asked. "Man, Jessica wouldn't like this, guys. She's already pissed at you both."

"Dude, we know," Noel said, rolling his eyes. "I want to fix things with Jess, but-"

"You don't like Aria?" Caleb asked.

"Of course I like her! I like her a lot," Noel responsed. "Shut the fuck up and get out of my way, Caleb. And you too, Toby. Go make out with your girlfriends."

"Hanna's waiting for me, after all!" Caleb exclaimed. "Have a good night, Kahn!"

Caleb ran off to find Hanna. Toby went off on his separate way to find Spencer. He was thinking about stealing a few kisses himself.

"Noel. We need to talk!" Aria demanded.

"Is this about what Caleb asked?" Noel asked, sighing.

"No, it's not. I've been meaning to talk about this all night long." Aria stated. "I can't have sex with you, Noel."

"Hmm. Why not?" He dared to ask. "Is it because you're not ready? Sorry. I totally respect that, Ar. You should have told me before things got too heated and all."

"That's not why!" Aria said, annoyed. "Just shut up and let me talk! Look, you're a great guy and I love you a lot. As a friend! Don't you feel like our relationship is too forced? The kiss was great, but this relationship just isn't working out. We're obviously rebounding. I love Ezra, and you know you love Jessica."

"You're right," Noel said, sighing. "I just wanted us to be more than friends. It always felt awkward, but I really wanted it to work out! It's always been a dream of mine to be your boyfriend. I always liked you."

"You can't force love to happen," Aria told him, and squeezed his hand. "I'm being honest with you. I don't feel a spark."

"Damn it! I love Jessica!" Noel cried. "I've ruined my relationship with her, Aria!"

"It's not too late to fix it, Noel. Talk to her," Aria said.

"I will. Are you okay?" Noel asked.

"Of course I'm fine. I'm not upset about this break up, as long as we stay friends. That's all I want from this," Aria said. "It was mutual, anyway."

"Friends for sure!" Noel exclaimed. "Let's act like this never happened between us. No need for a rift in our friendship. By the way, are you going to get back together with Ezra, now that's we're broken up?"

"I don't know, honestly," aria said, sighing. "I want to, but at this point, I don't really know if he wants me back anymore after the way I treated him."

"Ar, he loves you. You can fix it," Noel said, smiling.

"Thank you. Now go win Jessica back, big guy," Aria smiled back. She kissed his cheek before he walked off. It was a friendly kiss, though.

**Spencer  
**

Spencer was sitting at the 'teen bar', which was just like a regular bar, except it only offered non-alcoholic beverages, like soft drinks and such. Well, it was only legal if it was this way. She was chatting with Jessica, who was the only other one not with a boyfriend. Spencer had no clue where Toby was, and Jessica... well, she didn't exactly_ have_ a boyfriend anymore.

"I hate being the only single one now," Jessica said, sighing. "I feel like I'm just waiting for Noel to come back to me, but I know he's never gonna."

"He's a stubborn guy. You should try your hand at dating again, maybe," Spencer suggested. "There are plenty of cute guys here, and since tonight's the last night here, might as well flirt if you want."

"But I want someone who lives in Rosewood! I don't want to have a one night stand or leave them," Jessica said. "I wish Shaun's friend Ollie was single. Ollie's so hot! Why do all the cute guys have to be taken? Can I have Toby?"

"Hell no," Spencer said, chuckling. "Ollie... Yeah, he seems nice. It's too bad he's taken. You would be good with him, I guess."

"Baby! Hey," Toby greeted his girlfriend with a smile. "I've been looking all over this place for you."

"Where have you been!?" Spencer demanded. "I've missed you."

"Oh, so talking to me wasn't entertaining enough?" Jessica asked

"No, not like that! I just missed him. I _always_ miss him when he's gone," Spencer replied. After Toby sat down, Spencer got up and sat on his lap, snuggling into his chest lovingly. Yeah, she loved this guy.

"Well, I'm done third-wheeling. I'm going to go find Gianna," Jessica said, shaking her head. "You guys have a good night."

"Thanks, Jess." Spencer said, smiling.

Jessica left to find Gianna.

"You there! Where have _you_ been?" Spencer asked, straddling herself into Toby's hips.

"With Ezra. He was all upset and shit because he wants Aria back, and he doesn't like the feeling of being without her," Toby explained. "Don't worry, baby. Did you think I was with another girl? What guy in their right mind would go for another girl when they have the best girlfriend in the world?"

"I was just worried, sweetie," Spencer said, and then kissed him tenderly. "Mmm, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," Toby said, grinning.

She smiled back at him. Then, they leaned back in and made out for a few minutes, before Toby finally puled away.

"Hey Spence, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"I know we talked about it, but do you think that we'll stay together no matter what happens with our colleges and everything?" Toby asked.

She smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Of course I believe in us," Spencer responded. "I know we can make it work, no matter what happens. You wanna know why? Because what we have is a love worth fighting for, and I won't let it go. I love you, Tobes."

"I love you too," Toby whispered, and then they indulged in each other's lips for a little while again.

**Gianna**

"Hey G!" Jessica exclaimed. "I felt like I was third-wheeling between Spencer and Toby, so I decided to come find you instead. And oh... Fantastic shit. You're making out with Mike. I should have guessed. I bet you that's what Spencer and Toby are doing right now, too. _And_ Hanna and Caleb. And probably stupid Noel and Aria!"

"Oh. Jess, hey," Mike said. "Sorry. I didn't know you'd be here. I thought you'd find a way to forgive Noel tonight, and you two would end up having sex."

Jessica blushed heavily, "Shut the fuck up, Mike!"

"Mike! Don't say stuff like that," Gianna warned, and playfully slapped him.

"Sorry, baby. But I thought it was true," Mike said, shrugging.

"I'm not that forgiving!" Jessica yelled.

"You should at _least _forgive Aria," Gianna told her. "Look, I know they kind of betrayed you here, but Aria's a really great and loving friend. It's a shame to lose her over this. Maybe you could rekindle a friendship with her. Friends are forever, Jess."

"I have you! I have Emily, Shaun, Spencer, Toby, Mike, Hanna, and Caleb. I don't need Aria or Noel!" Jessica refused.

"Fine." Gianna said, sighing.

"You know what? I'm done with all this third-wheeling. You two lovebirds can just make out," Jessica sighed. "I'll find somewhere else to be."

Before Gianna or Mike could respond, Jessica was out of their sight. The couple shrugged it off, and continued making out.

"Mike..." Gianna whispered as she pulled back from a kiss.

"Yes, beautiful?" Mike asked.

"I think I'm ready... to do it."

**Noel**

"Jessica! There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you," Noel said. "We need to talk, Jessica. It's important."

"My feelings were obviously never important to you, you asshole!" Jessica yells. "Fuck you, Noel!"

Noel cupped her cheeks and looked her in the eyes, "Jessica, I never meant to hurt you. Aria was my childhood crush. I just needed closure with her, I promise. I need to tell you something that I've been meaning to tell you for a long time. I know I said it before, but I've never said it properly."

Jessica was silent for a moment. Did Noel mean it?

"Talk away. I'm waiting. I thank you for explaining, but I'm still not convinced." Jessica said.

"Wait, hold up a second. What can I do to win your trust back?" Noel asked. "I want you to know and understand that I'd never really want to cheat on you. Hurting you was a huge mistake. The kiss with Aria didn't mean anything. I thought it did, but it didn't. We tried dating for like a second, but I knew that I was missing _you_ from my life, Jess. So tell me what I can do for your trust!"

"I don't know, Noel! Just tell me what you were going to say before," Jessica demanded.

"As you wish. Jessica, I should have openly said it before, and I should have said it in a proper and sweet way. Jessica Alan, I'm incredibly and totally in love with you, and when I say it, believe me, it's no lie. I love you so much," Noel said, and leans in to kiss her.

She's stunned, but she kisses back.

As she pulled back, she narrowed her eyebrows and asked him, "What made you think I want to kiss you again?"

"I dunno... You kissed back, I guess," Noel said, shrugging.

He nervously shoved his hands in his pockets. He didn't know where he stood with Jessica.

"Well Noel, I have to tell you something myself." Jessica said.

"Hit me with it, even if it's painful. I'm ready for whatever you have to say, whether I'm forgiven or not," Noel said, nodding.

"I love you too." Jessica confessed, smiling.

The look on Noel's face was priceless. He looked up, completely surprised. He pulled Jessica into the sweetest hug ever.

"Does this mean we're... back together?" Noel asked.

"What do you think, doofus?" Jessica chuckled, and kissed her boyfriend again.


	20. Chapter 20

**second part of the "finale" section**

**chapter 20**

_the end of fun_

_PART 2_

_THE FINAL PART_

**Toby's POV**

"Babe, look. Jessica and Noel are back together," Toby said, with his girlfriend straddled in his lap.

"Aww, finally!" Spencer exclaimed. "Jess must be so happy. I hope she makes up with Aria."

"She will," Toby said, nodding. "I can tell."

"They're such a cute couple," Spencer said, smiling. "I'm so happy for them. Seeing Noel and Aria together was painfully awkward."

"Hey, why focus on them when you can focus on your _boyfriend_?" Toby asked, chuckling.

"You're the one who started the Jessica and Noel topic!" Spencer argued. "And... I love the way that sounds. You calling yourself my _boyfriend_."

"That's right. I'm your boyfriend. And your boyfriend wants you to kiss him right now," Toby said, laughing. "Kiss me, please?"

Spencer kissed her hand and slammed it on Toby's lips.

"There you go. Your girlfriend gave you a kiss!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Gee, thanks. What a wonderful girlfriend I have," Toby sarcastically said.

"I'm just kidding, baby. Come here," Spencer demanded.

She leaned in and kissed him for real.

"That's more like it," Toby happily said.

**ARIA'S POV**

Well, it seemed like Jessica and Noel were reunited. They were making out in the middle of the teen club.

"Hey pretty mama!" an annoying guy walked up and exclaimed. "You're gonna get lucky tonight, baby. I'm Stuart. We should kiss."

I rolled my eyes, "Well, _Stuart_. You're such a gentleman, huh? Get the fuck away, thank you very much."

"Playing hard to get. Got it," Stuart laughed. "Baby, don't worry. I get the game you're playing! You don't need to play around with me."

"Funny, because I'm not playing any game," I said, turning away from him.

What is this dude's problem!?

"What's wrong with you, baby?" Stuart asked. He put his arm around me, but I quickly pulled away.

"Look Stuart, I'm sure you're a great guy, but I'm not interested in dating," I told him.

"Did somebody go through a break up or something?" Stuart asked, grinning. "Don't worry, pretty lady! I heard break up sex is the best. We can have a one night stand, and I'll fuck you good. You'll orgasm quick, 'cause I'm good in bed."

"Pig, much!" I yelled.

Stuart started kissing my neck like a crazy idiot.

"Stuart! Get the hell off of me, I barely know you!" I screamed.

"Aria!"

What? Stuart doesn't know my name. Who said that?

_Ezra_. Ezra said it! Ezra's coming up to me.

"Who the hell are you?" Ezra demanded.

"You tell me who you are, loser," Stuart said.

"Back off of her. Leave her the fuck alone," Ezra said.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Stuart asked. "You're not very good at keeping her. The slut was all over me."

"Aria is not a slut, you douchebag!" Ezra yelled.

He punched Stuart right in the face.

"Ezra, stop! I know he's an asshole, but don't hurt him!" I cried.

"Aria, he's a douchebag and a lunatic. He needs to be taught a lesson!" Ezra said.

"Fine, I'll get away from her. Fuck off, dude! I'm leaving. Stop with the violence, asshole!" Stuart said, holding the eye that Ezra punched him in. He walked away, hopefully never to be seen again.

"Thank you... for saving me from that Stuart guy," I thanked him.

"I just didn't want to see you get hurt, Aria," Ezra said.

"Well, thank you." I said, smiling.

I was about to walk away, but Ezra grabbed my arm.

"Aria, we clearly need to talk. I was talking to Maggie about Malcolm. She doesn't want to come to Rosewood. She doesn't want me to be the father of my own son..." Ezra sighed.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Yeah, I'm upset that I don't get to be the father of Malcolm, but that means that I don't have to worry about the responsibilities of being a father," Ezra said, smiling. "Aria, do you know what this means? We have a chance. I want another chance. I know I was an asshole to you before the trip, but I have that whole parenting drama out of the way, and I want it to be you and only you in my life, Aria!"

"Ezra... I don't know," I sighed.

"Please, Aria. I fucking love you so much. I love you, Aria," Ezra pleaded. "Please... just give me a chance. Tonight's our last night, and I don't want to be in this terrible fight with you. We've been through it all together. I want to be there for you every step of the way. I want you to know that I still love you, Aria. Are you still with Noel? Is that why?"

"No... From the looks of it, Noel and Jessica are back together, anyways." I said. "I never really liked Noel, to be honest. There was always you. I never stopped loving you. From the moment we broke up, I couldn't stop loving you. It was just too hard."

"Do you want to... be together again?" Ezra asked nervously.

"I couldn't see myself with any other person in the world," I smiled at him.

Ezra began leaning in. Our lips touched and joined to create a passionate reunion kiss. I cupped his cheeks and he held my waist as our lips locked for the first time in a while. God, I missed the taste of Ezra's lips on mine!

* * *

**GIANNA'S POV**

So, this trip is turning out to be pretty good. It's the last night, and I'm loving it. I'm putting my shoes back on after having an _amazing _first time with Mike. Mike's the best boyfriend ever. I'm so glad I told him I was ready to have sex, because it was so good!

"Baby, you wanna hang here or go back to the crew?" Mike asked.

"Let's go back. As much as I'd love to cuddle here with you, it's the last night, I think we should spend time with the friends, too," I said.

"You're right, Gianna. We should just all hang out as a group together," Mike said.

"Mmm, good idea. It would be as fun as that night we all played truth or dare together," I grinned.

"That was a fun time," Mike grinned back. "Let's go back to the teen club and get them."

We headed back. Everyone seemed so indulged in their partners! I think it's time that Mike and I take this romance and turn it into a night for all of us to hang out as friends. Being with our partners is great, but we can do that back in Rosewood, too. I think we should enjoy the amazing feeling of being on spring break with all of our friends! That's the way it should be. Mike and I can make out in Rosewood, but we can never hang out on an amazing beach with all our friends.

Spencer's making out with Toby, Hanna's dancing with Caleb, Emily is kissing Shaun, and... _Aria and Ezra are back together_? Even better: Noel and Jessica are back together! Now, if Jessica would only forgive Aria... Then we could all have a great time as friends again tonight. I'll have to fix them by the end of tonight.

"Spencer, we hate to interrupt your make-out session with Toby, but we were thinking of all just hanging out on the beach together as a last-night thing," Mike said, chuckling. "Gianna and I were thinking that _that _would be the proper way to end our spring break."

"Boo you," Spencer stuck her tongue out as he pulled back from Toby. "You killed the moment, but I'm good with hanging on the beach. That doesn't mean I'll stop kissing Toby, though. You can't make me stop kissing my babe." She ran a hand through her boyfriend's hair. He smiled at her.

God, those two are just so disgustingly cute...

"Alright, you can go round up Aria and Ezra. We'll get Shaun and Emily. Then you can get Hanna and Caleb, and we'll get Noel and Jessica," I planned out.

"Cool," Toby said. "We'll be right on it. After _this_."

He kissed Spencer all romantically again. She was giggling like crazy after the kiss. They headed off to get Hanna, Caleb, Aria, and Ezra.

"Noel, Jessica, quit the reunion cuddling," Mike laughed. "We're hanging at the beach."

"Damn you," Noel cursed, chuckling. "Jess, you up to go to the beach?"

"Why yes, baby," Jessica giggled and kissed Noel again.

"Can it. You can save that for sex in Rosewood," I joked.

"Don't be bitchy, Gianna," Noel laughed.

"Shut up, Noel." I chuckled. "Hey Jess, can we talk?"

"Yeah, what's up, Gianna?" Jessica asked.

"Gianna, where are you going?" Mike asked. "We didn't discuss you talking to Jessica. Is something wrong?"

"It's personal. It should be only between Jessica and I," I told him.

"Alright, alright. I respect your privacy," Mike sighed.

"Thank you, baby," I said and kissed Mike's cheek.

Jessica smiled at me and we walked over to a more private place.

"Ok, we're alone now, Gianna! Tell me what's up," Jessica demanded.

"Jess, you found a way to forgive Noel, but are you going to forgive Aria?" I asked, sighing.

"Aria...? Gianna, I don't know." Jessica said, crossing her arms.

"It's just as much Noel's fault as it is Aria's! If you're going to forgive Noel like that. It's only fair you forgive Aria, too. She really misses you, and I know she's sorry, Jess." I told her. "Please, forgive her! You know she still loves Ezra. She doesn't like Noel."

"She's back together with Ezra?" Jessica asked. "Gianna, when did that happen!?"

"I don't know, but they're back together. I saw them," I said. "She doesn't want your boyfriend, she wants Ezra. She would never purposely hurt you. She was just hurting after her break up."

"Fine, I'll talk to Aria when we all go to the beach," Jessica gave in.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed.

We went back to Mike and Noel. Then we went to find Shaun and Emily.

"Quit the making out, lovers!" Mike exclaimed, laughing. "Shaun, Emily... We're all going to the beach. Wanna come?"

"I don't know," Shaun said. "I'd rather be alone with Emily."

"Dude, you're going!" Noel said, yanking Shaun to his feet. "It's a group thing. You can make out with Emily all you want back in Rosewood, but this is our last chance to have some group fun!"

"Shaun, he's right," Emily said, nodding.

"Look, even Emily agrees!" I exclaimed.

"Sure. If my girl wants to go, then we go." Shaun nodded, and kisses Emily's cheek.

Spencer and Toby arrived with Hanna, Caleb, Aria and Ezra. I guess we're all couples again, huh?

We went to the beach together, leaving this weird teen club.

"It's so beautiful out here," Toby commented, with Spencer leaning onto his chest and holding onto his arm. "I wish we'd never have to leave."

"Same," Spencer agreed. "We should all come back here some time."

"I don't want high school to ever end." Shaun says sadly.

"Lucky... Mike and Gianna don't have to leave." Jessica says.

"Yup. Lucky us." I grin. "But Mike and I only have one last year. Pus, it won't be the same with all of you guys leaving! I don't know how I'm going to cope with you guys graduating."

"I don't know how, but I know I'll never forget you guys." Hanna says, smiling sincerely.

"Wow Hanna," Caleb teased, "that's the deepest thing I've ever heard you say!"

"Hey, don't be an ass and fuck up this moment. You're so rude." Hanna crossed her arms.

Caleb put his arm around Hanna.

"Baby, I was kidding." Caleb laughed. "I love you."

Hanna smiled and pecked Caleb's lips.

"Hey hey. Save the love fest for Rosewood, Han." Aria said, rolling her eyes. "This isn't a night about love... This is about all of us being friends. I'm so lucky to have you guys."

"Well we're lucky to have you, Aria." Spencer said, smiling at her friend. Aria smiled back.

"This is so cinematic!" Noel laughed as he cuddled closer to Jessica.

"Let's keep it that way." Ezra grinned.

"I can't believe this whole amazing trip is going to end tonight." Emily sighed. "This trip was amazing. Not only did it make us all closer, but it brought Shaun to me. I never would have known Shaun even existed if it weren't for this trip."

"I'm lucky to have been here, too. Flirting with Spencer was a great idea." Shaun grinned, causing him to earn death glares from Emily and Toby.

"Chill, guys!" Shaun laughed. "I meant that it brought me to all of you guys, and my little Emily..." He kissed Emily's cheek. "Let's be honest, I probably wouldn't have become friends with you guys if I didn't flirt with Spencer."

"Well hands off, Shaun! She's mine." Toby defensively said.

"Calm down, Toby. I don't think your girl is leaving you for Shaun any time soon." Hanna said, rolling her eyes.

"Emily wouldn't be very happy if Spencer did that, either!" Emily said, crossing her arms.

"Talking about yourself in third person?" Spencer rolled her eyes. "Emily, Shaun's great, but I'm never ever going to date him! I have Toby."

Toby smiled and kissed Spencer.

"Didn't I say that there would be no love fest tonight!?" Aria said, crossing her arms.

"Whatever," Spencer said. "We all know how terrible things can get if you kiss your best friend's boyfriend. Cough cough Aria..."

"Shh, we are putting that behind!" Noel yelled. "I'm with Jessica, and I love her. Nothing is going to change that. Aria loves Ezra, and I love Jessica."

"It's true," Ezra proudly said. "I'm so happy We're together again, Aria."

Ezra was about to kiss her, but Aria stopped it.

"No, Ezra. I said no love fest." Aria laughed.

"Jessica, do you have something to say?" I asked.

"Nope." Jessica said quickly.

"Gianna, what's going on?" Mike demanded. "What does she have to say?"

"Mike, you could find out if Jessica wasn't going to be so stubborn!" I yelled.

"Gianna's right." Jessica breathed. "Aria, I have to say something to you. I'm sorry for getting mad at you about kissing Noel. If I forgave Noel, I should forgive you, too."

"Really?" Aria's face lit up. "Come here, Jess!"

Jessica and Aria hugged. Yes! Thank you, they're friends again.

Aria crawled back into Ezra's arms, and Jessica went into Noel's arms.

"It's like the universe is finally balanced!" Caleb exclaimed as he nuzzled his nose into Hanna's cheek.

"I know! Caleb's totally right. Everything is so perfect right now." Hanna said, smiling.

"I'm scared that everything is gonna get fucked up when we graduate." Noel sighed.

"Hey man, it'll be fine." Caleb said.

"Yeah. Well, I'm not graduating, but that doesn't mean things won't get fucked up next year. Gianna and I have to go through this next year." Mike pointed out.

"It doesn't matter," Toby said, right before kissing Spencer quickly. As he pulled back, he said, "All that matters is that we're here now."


End file.
